Harry Potter and the path of the Night Elves
by hitman12345
Summary: Harry Potter and Bellatrix Lestrange get trasported to Middle Earth, Can they survive the evil Power that awaits them there? This is extremely differant compared to any other HPLOTR crossover. PLease RR cause it makes me happy! HarryBellatrix
1. The Beginning of things to come

Dodge, roll, dive duck. These were the movements one Harry Potter was performing as he tried to dodge the consistent barrage of deadly spell fire which rained down upon him.

It was three days into the summer after fifth year and to say that Harry was unlucky would be an understatement, he could never just have peace, and he always had to fight for his life, and today was no exception.

He had been reading his Defence against the Dark Arts textbooks when a massive explosion had rocked the very foundations of the suburban home in Surrey, looking out of the window he had seen a shocking site; deatheaters in the dozens, all wearing white masks and black cloaks were murdering the inhabitants of Privet Drive.

Not ten minutes after that and after successfully managing to stun a few of the deatheaters from behind, he was engaged in a duel with Bellatrix Lestrange, well, not really a duel, more rather a one sided dodging match to see how long he could dodge before he was obliterated by one of the bolts of green energy which were being launched at him with abandon.

Dodging to the side once more Harry avoided a jet of red light and sent back a disarming hex at Bellatrix, it missed due to him performing the curse mid-role, but had the effect of momentarily distracting her, before the barrage of death assaulted him once more.

Before they die some Soldiers think back to all the worst times of their life, and then to those which were happier, it was in this moment when Bella hit him with a paralysing curse that he saw his life flash before his eyes, he saw his less than pleasant childhood with the Dursley's, he saw the death of his Parents, Cedric Diggory and last but not least Sirius Black, thoughts turned sour as memory's of all these deaths bared down upon his soul, judging him, weighing him as if to see if he was worthy of some magnificent gift, and then the pain lifted and all he could see in his conscious mind was the smiling faces of Ron. Hermione, Dumbledore, Ginny, Molly, Arthur, Fred, George, the list was endless and the happiness which was obtained form the scene was enough to start to radiate out of his body.

Deatheaters stopped in their tracks, members of the Order who had heard of the attack and come to protect Harry turned as well, but for different reasons than the deatheaters. While the deatheaters began to feel signs of fear the members of the order felt a strange joy begin to overpower them, they felt unstoppable.

The most interesting reaction was Bellatrix Lestrange; she had dropped her wand and was now curled into a foetal position, whimpering as if she was suffering from the effects of the Cruciatus curse, she seemed to totally disregard the looks she was getting as she slowly raised her head to look Harry in the eyes. Harry stared back into her violet eyes disgust written as plain as day all over his face.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me, I can change, please give me a chance" Bellatrix begged.

The people in the nearby vicinity looked upon the scene in total shock, here was Bellatrix Lestrange, one of the most feared women in the world, the dark Lords second in command and generally known as a Lunatic psychopath, begging for her life and redemption for her sins on her knees in front of Harry Potter, the boy she had just beaten to the ground in a duel.

However all those around them also felt the change which had taken place within Harry Potter seconds before, and were both frightened and given strength by the Power now rolling off him in waves, unmatched by anything in the History of wizard kind.

There was one in the crowd however who could understand the abrupt change even slightly, his thought drifted to the power the dark Lord knows not and he assumed this must be it, what else could it be?.

And then he felt it, a change and the power surrounding Harry magnified to levels which were rivalled by non on this plane of existence. The people around Harry began to collapse under the pressure of so much Magical energy. Albus Dumbledore watched as everyone but himself and Bellatrix, who seemed unaffected by the power, collapsed, he resisted with his magic, protecting himself with the full capacity of his amazing magical power, this however wouldn't last for long as his shield were worn down quickly until he, like those around him collapsed unconscious.

Harry however was either disregarding this or did not know of it, for he was still glaring at Bellatrix with unparallel hate.

"You ask for forgiveness, yet you deserve none, you ask for redemption, but you deserve none, you have the audacity to ask me to disregard the lives of all the helpless children you have killed" Harry thundered in a voice which did not in any way represent his own, it was amazing and powerful, like an ancient and wise King passing judgement on a sinner who had committed a terrible wrongdoing.

"You may have forgiveness Bellatrix" she looked up at him with tears in her eyes and a hopeful expression on her face "you may have forgiveness once you have redeemed yourselves in the eyes of the Valar, once you can look The Father in the eyes with honesty and regret, then you can have your forgiveness and peace Bellatrix, not before then, remember it is a long path; redemption, and many who seek it never succeed, may Manwe have mercy on your soul" and with that there appeared a blinding flash of lightning which struck the street exactly where the two figures were standing, there was a moment when two surprised faces were seen to those with keen eyesight, but then they were gone, leaving a three hundred metre deep crater in the ground and thirty remarkably unharmed bodies wearing deep red robes.

Harry slowly came out of his state of blackness; he could see faint white images moving about his person, they were beings of power so pure and powerful that they made him, even after his previous display, look like a small boy next to a grown man.

Opening his eyes full he was surprised to find the light didn't clear, instead it became brighter.

Looking to the side he saw Bellatrix, she too was searching the area, trying to see something in the endless white laid out before them.

"Welcome Harry James Potter" Harry looked around trying to see the owner of the mysterious and breathtakingly powerful voice, however he did not speak, he had not been permitted to yet. "Welcome Bellatrix Black" Bellatrix reciprocated his previous actions, they had the same results.

"You have been brought forth to this plan of existence to be measured, to be weighed and if and only of if you are found worthy, then you will be given a second chance at life. Harry Potter, a hard life you have lead, one, which despite the loss of loved ones has remained pure and Noble, you have been found worthy" there was a pause in which time he noticed that Bellatrix had paled dramatically, the voice spoke after what seemed a couple of minutes later. "Bellatrix Black, you have also led a hard life, the path of darkness you took, and you ambitions and pride led to your downfall, yet after this you have seen the error of your ways, you are prepared to die in order to redeem yourself, yet despite this the death of yourself would not nearly equal the sum of those which you killed, you know this and it is for that reason why you are to pass, you have been given another chance at life Bellatrix Black, use it wisely this time" Bellatrix had tears streaming down her cheeks at these words but was not given time to say anything as the powerful voice spoke once more. "Harry Potter you are to go by the name Elerossë Tinehtelë, you will be of the race of the Night Elves, the first of your kind to exist anywhere on either world" the voice faded away and then appeared again moments later. "Bellatrix Black you will go by the name of Failariël Culnámo, a night elf you will be also, the second of you kind you shall be, may you long protect your people" and then out of the light came a small host of people, they were strange looking, slightly tanned skin and black hair, they all had muscled bodies and looked unbelievably strong. They approached dressed in robes of pure white, when they got to within reach of Harry and Bellatrix they stopped and fell as one, in a display of remarkable synchronisation. They then spoke as one.

"Hail Elerossë Tinehtelë, may he ever be the protector of our kind" they then turned to Bellatrix and chanted in unison "Hail Failariël Culnámo, may she ever be the Mother of our kind" All was silent as Harry and Bellatrix stared at the strange people, but then, when he felt the dire need to say something, the intensity of the white light surrounding them increased, and the last thing which he heard before the void ceased him once more was a disembodied voice wishing him luck.


	2. Waking up in a new World

Harry opened his eyes and his vision was instantly flooded with light, looking to the side he saw that he was in some sort of tent, Bellatrix was in a bed by his own well it wasn't technically a bed, more like a collection of blankets sorted into a bed-like shape.

Climbing out of bed he noticed that Bellatrix was beginning to stir, he could count the strands of midnight black hair which obscured her face, there were fifty two individual strands, each one smooth and sleek, it never occurred to him that he was admiring the hair of his Godfathers killer, that she was much older than him and that he seemed to have visions ten times as great as before, despite the fact that he was currently neglecting to us his glasses.

Bellatrix awoke, she presumed she was back in the Riddle Manor, but why did the idea sound so awful to her know, she knew that she used to love her position as her Masters second in command, but why did it now repulse her? Her thoughts led to the attack which had occurred and she was instantly brought back to the present by the realisation that she was free, she had a new chance at life, well that was what the voice had stated, and she felt compelled to obey and cherish everything that being of pure power had told her. She had never been so awed in her life, the power which she felt when surrounded by that white light dwarfed anything she had ever felt or even read about, even in the accounts of Merlin. And then there was Harry, the boy which she had broken by murdering his Godfather, how could she ever make it up to him? The truth was that there was no answer to the question, you simply did not earn forgiveness or even ask for it, you had to be granted it out of free will on the victims part. She understood this now, she was prepared to stick with him now, and forever, she would fight the dark Lord and dedicate her life to the protection of others in order to erase at least part of her sins, she would never be fully free from the fact that she had indeed committed these deeds, but she could at least try to redeem herself.

Opening her eyes she was not quite prepared for the face that swam into her vision, there in front of her was Harry Potter, but he wasn't Harry Potter at all, he was different so much so that all that remained of his past appearance was the visible edges of a lightning bolt scar protruding passed the edges of his now significantly longer hair. On closer inspection she noticed that the shape of his face remained similar to before; however he now seemed so much more handsome than previously, perhaps it was the fact that he was no longer deathly pale, but nicely tanned, or the way his now elegant eyebrow rose in question to her shocked look in response to his appearance.

"You look…different" she said slowly as a way of explanation to his unasked question. Harry snorted softly.

"So do you, not as psychopathic killer looking as before, more of a...lady" Bella looked down at her hands, and instead of the pale, white skin which was there before, now there was skin which was very similar to Harry's, rich full and extremely elegant. She also noticed that her hands had changed; she now had slender fingers which, while having a beautiful grace and air of femininity to them, appeared to hold a hidden strength.

"I feel different too" she admitted softly. Harry sat down on the side of the pile of blankets and sheets.

"How so?" Bellatrix was quiet for a while and then gave her answer.

"I feel powerful, not like before, but different, in a way which I cannot describe, it's like I have a well of power inside me, apart from it's not really a well, more like a small sea, waiting to be tapped into" she frowned "can you feel it as well?"

He concentrated on feeling his magic but was unable to find anything.

"No I can't" he said slightly glum. "I suppose that when we changes I lost my magic, what did the voice saw we were again, Elves or something, because we certainly don't look like elves?" Harry frowned in confusion.

"Night Elves, that's what the voice said. We can only assume that they are just another form of elf, I never really thought of the possibility that there may be more kinds of the same species, however it appears that a Night Elf is probably the exact opposite to a house elf" Harry nodded in acceptance. Turning back to his bed he lay down once more, the blankets were dry and comforting but he barely noticed as his mind was going a million miles an hour.

What really bothered him was the fact that Bellatrix could do Magic at what she considered to a higher level, while he was left without any at all, it just didn't feel right.

Putting his thoughts to the side for the moment once more Harry stood up and began to get dressed in clothes which had previously gone unnoticed, they were simple, a dark green colour tunic and a pair of loose black trouser style pants, it was at that moment that he realised that he had been naked in front of Bellatrix, and that he did not care, it felt natural, like it was the right thing to do. He completed the outfit by placing a pair of black lace up boots on and tying them up tight, these were easier to handle for they were the same design as he was used to and not unusual like the other clothes.

He turned to find Bella fully dressed in similar clothes save for the fact that they were a light purple colour, what confused him was the thing in her hand, it was an intricate walking staff, but yet at the same time it wasn't. He could literally feel the power radiating off her, it was incredible, wondrous and instantly made him feel safe.

"What is that thing?" she just smiled and cocked her head to the side, it was then that he noticed another remarkable change in her appearance, her face, it was, for a lack of a better word, beautiful and her ears as well had changed dramatically, they were pointed at their tips and made her appearance even more beautiful.

"It's a staff" at his blank look she clarified "It channels my magical power, although I do not know where it came from, it feels like it was made for me and the feeling when I hold it is amazing" Harry admired the staff for a few moments, it was a very dark purple colour, smooth and held a perfectly ball shaped stone at the top, this was surrounded by three pieces which branched off the main body of the staff and held the ball secure in a reverse tripod hold, it truly was an amazing item, despite the fact that its origins were unknown. Once again Harry felt the sense of loss that he no longer possessed any magical abilities.

"Shall we find out where we are then?" at receiving a nod in response Harry led the way out of the tent door and into the open air. What they saw when they came out was nothing like they expected, they depicted to that they would be in some sort of forest or perhaps even a small glade, what they saw the moment they stepped out of the tent would change their lives forever.

Everywhere there gaze fell they could see tents, thousands of tents, hundreds of thousands of tents even, and straight ahead he could see mountains, cruel mountains which looked like they were made of hard steel. Noise a little closer to home broke him from his awed gaze, looking around he saw that the first signs of life were beginning to be shown from the vast camp. The people which passed gave them mixed looks, some grateful (although he could never guess what for), others awed by their very presence, well Bellatrix really; even he was shocked by the feelings which her power represented and the magnitude which it had.

They began to wander between the tents at a slow pace, whenever they passed a man or a being which looked similar, though slightly different to them, they noticed a dramatic change in character, men who were once burdened by their morning tasks stood tall once more, it was as if their presence gave them new strength.

It was when they passed a tent which was slightly larger than the rest, perhaps housing seven or eight large men that Harry realised that he was hungry, not just hungry, but famished, the men were currently cooking on a fire and were sat in a small circle sharing banter and telling tales of the past, Harry decided he better ask directions to prevent them from getting lost. As he got within a couple of meters of the group they all looked up at him in unison.

"Good Morning young sir, what would you be looking for today" his accent was slightly peculiar but he didn't say anything, the man seemed friendly enough.

"I'm lost actually, I was wondering who might I see in order to salvage that problem?" the men laughed heartily and the man who had previously spoken nodded to his left where a gap had been made in the circle for him to sit.

"You have a peculiar accent child, I am in fact curious as to what you are doing on the encampment, and goodness knows it hasn't come to making the children fight yet" Harry felt Bella sit by his side but didn't look up, he was too focused on what the man had said.

"Fight?" they suddenly looked at him as if he was mad.

"Of course fight, what do you think we're doing here, preparing for war for the fun of it?" Harry's mind went blank but his confusion didn't show on his face.

It was at this point that Harry realised that a lot had happened, more than he had originally thought, it was clear to him now that they were no longer on earth, somehow, they had travelled to a different world and landed in an encampment heading to war, his luck was really that bad? But then he remembered back to the white light and the voice which seemed to be made of magic itself _you may pass, you have been given an opportunity to start a new life, Good Luck _is this what the voice had meant, of course he could never have a new start in his World, too many people knew him and he had too many enemy's.

And then the news fully hit him, he was free, he could forge his own destiny, there were no good intentioned but equally manipulative headmasters to plot his path, he was free to do as he wished. He had a new name, he had no prophecy hanging over his head and at the moment he and Bellatrix were unknown to the world. Harry smiled widely.

"What are you two anyway, you look like elves but you've got darker skin and slightly different features" queried one of the other men. Bellatrix chose that point to gain a foothold in the talk.

"We're Night Elves, the first of our kind to enter the world, this is Elerossë and I'm Failariël" the men looked at her and it would have been stupid to say that none of them looked upon her as if she was the reincarnation of Venus, for they all did. Further comments were put aside because at that moment a creature which Harry assumed was an elf as it gave strong resemblance to his own looks, came ridding over to them on a powerful white horse.

"I am charged to escort you to the kings' tent, he is expecting you young wizards" the elf spoke in a voice which while being dignified, held no resemblance of lament or distaste.

"Thank you" Bellatrix relied, apparently deciding to take the initiative in the situation, she stood up at the same time as Harry "If you would lead the way?" the elf nodded and then proceeded to slowly trot off in the direction it had come from. Waving goodbye to the group of men Harry and Bellatrix followed the messenger through a labyrinth of tents, all arrayed in perfect alignment, eventually they reached a tent which was much larger than any of the others, it was easily big enough to fit a small party inside and there were also guards surrounding it in a ring, facing out and aware of potential threats.

They were led passed the guards without a word and entered the elaborate tent, inside there sat five men and five beings which he had come to recognise as elves, they were evidently discussing something important and has reached a state of agreement upon some issue. When they had been standing there for about five seconds their presence was acknowledged.

"Come sit! Eat!" called one of the men, he was tall and looked incredibly strong, he carried a sword at his side and was dressed in beautiful armour which had the image of a white tree upon a black background on it. Looking back at Bella Harry moved over and sat in one of the two spare seats at the table, there were several maps upon it, everyone similar, but with others which showed specific locations in greater detail.

Food was brought in shortly after and not a word was said until they were halfway through a satisfying meal.

"Have you any idea as to what your purpose is here in middle earth?" Harry put down his fork slowly and looked up at the man who had spoken both earlier and now. Harry thought it best to play slightly knowledgeable; it would not go down well if he said he didn't know what was going on.

"I can't say I have, I have no connections here that I can look to, I am very much at a loss as to what I am to do" he shrugged his shoulders to emphasise the point. A Noble and wise Elf with stern features spoke up at that moment.

"But what about your troops? Surely with being new to this world you will have to find home? We have long foreseen the arrival of the Night Elves young Master Wizard, they are said to be a race similar to that of my own; The High Elves, stronger though and with slightly lesser eyesight, though not by much" Harry was now fully confused _I have troops?_ Some of this confusion must of appeared on his face because another Elf spoke up this time with a voice riddled with incredulity.

"You mean to say that you knew not of the Soldiers which came with you, of the women that came with you?" Harry looked at the Noble elf and shook his head in admittance of his lack of knowledge, as he did so there was a muttering heard from around the table, some of the men looked on in doubt.

" You must understand that we know nothing of this World, we were sent over by a white light which seemed to be the very essence of power itself, we were told that we had to make our own choices in this World and that is what I intend to do we have no allies, as you now know we were not aware of the troops which undoubtedly came here with us, and above all we have no home or means of support, excuse me Master Elf but how many men do I have at my disposal?"

The Elf with the stern countenance regarded him for a moment before answering.

"I have reports that there were seventy five thousand female, male and child Night Elves, fifty thousand of which are suitable as warriors and by listening of reports on their stature they were intended as such, aside from that there are twenty five thousand female and younger elves" Harry reeled back in his seat at the staggering numbers, this was beyond what he had ever expected, why him, he wasn't special, he was just him, and now he was entrusted with presumably leading these Elves and insuring their expansion and prosper, the challenge was immense…but not impossible.

How do you propose I begin, their are little options open to me, you are preparing for war, or that is what I have been told, if there is war, then there is undoubtedly an enemy, I cannot begin to protect my people when we have no means to do so" he paused to think once more, it was strange that he was being so forward and demanding, but he felt that the situation called for action.

"Before I burden this on you again master elf, may I have the pleasure of your name?" the elf gave a smile and nodded his head gracefully.

"I am Elrond young Wizard, I have many other names but you may call me as such" Harry smiled back and reciprocated Elrond's previous action of nodding his head, he didn't realise it but also managed to so with Grace.

"I am in need of help and I am not in the habit of asking for it, but, I realise that I must. I am stranded and you are not, therefore I wish to have your aid or at least your council, what say you? Will you grant my request Lord Elrond?" There was silence once more while he contemplated the matter.

"You may have my council for the time being, whether or not you have my aid is yet to be decided, I only speak for myself, not everyone here today, when I say this" There was tense silence for several minutes, before it was broken by another man, similar in stature to the first and dressed in similar clothes.

"Although my people do not hold as much power as the elves at the present time I am inclined to offer you my council if you so wish it, aid is likewise yet to be seen" After that the four other men in the room agreed to offer him council, the elves had similar views, they were reluctant to commit to an agreement without further knowledge of the other, council was offered though, at last they turned to an elf who exuberated power and grace, like Elrond, but with seemingly more power, Harry awaited on his decision.

"I agree to provide council young Wizard, and I also agree to offer you aid" there was a confused silence at this, but know one dared to interrupt the important elf due to his obvious importance and power "I have in my possession a sword crafted by the smith Telchar, the blade has been in my possession for thousands of years, but I know now that it was mean for you, If you will have it. Aside from that I have nothing else to offer you" he stood and tossed his cloak to the side, there in a scabbard which was slightly curved in shape, was a sword, the casing alone was magnificent, black with vines of thin Gold creeping up its length, he could also see the handle, it was longer than he imagined it to be, but he didn't doubt the weapons efficiency in battle, it was curved aswell although only slightly where it joined the blade and at the but of the handle. The thin sidery vines stopped at the handle; instead to be replaced by a striped pattern of a thick ring of black, then a thin ring of Gold, this ran horizontal all the way up the handle. It was amazing, powerful and elegant; he had never seen anything like it.

Harry accepted the weapon which was being offered to him by the Elfs two hands; he took the weapon and gently, as if he was trying to prolong the weapons life, fastened the sword tightly to his waist, it fell to about his knee and came up to just below his shoulder, he supposed it would look and perform better when he was fully grown and trained. Turning his gaze back up to stare at the powerful elf Lord Harry nodded in thanks and then regained the use of his seat which he had unconsciously abandoned to receive his weapon.

"That is a mighty gift Gil Galad, the last sword forged by Telchar, the best blade smith ever born" Elrond turned to him.

"Put it to good use Master Wizard" Harry thanked him and then turned back to the group.

"Do any of you know of a place where I may set up home, I am inclined to dwell in an area which isn't totally forestry, a combination of perhaps that, straight plains and mountains are best suited to the needs we have?" there wa silence around the table as the leaders of men and elves thought over Harry's problem, sometime later a man spoke, he was as the norm with everyone at the table, royally dressed and Noble looking, however he did not hold the power which Gil Galad or Elrond had at their command.

"It is a hard problem, for there are not many areas which have remained neutral throughout the war, I would suggest an area which is loosely controlled by the enemy and that has good prospects for a fortress of some kind, I feel that although you have a relatively strong force which could probably withstand any small parties and armies of the enemy, once Sauron learns of your identity and your power, he will undoubtedly begin to grow cautious of the growth of another powerful enemy, he will make strikes against you, small at first to test your strength, after that he will launch an assault on your forces which I am sorry to say will not be able to withstand his might" the man paused for a second before continuing "You also face the problem of having no weapons, armour and having troops which although may be potentially great fighters, have no training or battle experience" there was another silence after these words, it was eventually broken by Elrond who spoke once more.

"Rhun might prove to be a great place for a Kingdom, it is currently occupied by Easterlings who's standing army size is reported to about thirty thousand men large, they are cunning fighters and strong allies of Sauron, however if we broke them in one swift move, they will buckle under our might, the land has a small mountain range which while small in length is as mighty as even the tallest pass anywhere else in Middle Earth, with my Lord Gil Galad's blessing I wish to use fifty thousand warriors of the house of Imladris to siege Rhun, for not only will it provide Elerossë with the land to build a fortress and locate his people, but it will also remove a great ally of Mordor and lessen the chances of having to fight off advances from both Rhun and Mordor, it is a good move for all involved, yet the final decision does no fall to me, but to my Lord Gil Galad" here the powerful Lord who was now revealed as a person with rank lower than that of the Elf named Gil Galad, turned to said Lord.

"I do not condone this action Lord Elrond, for I do not want to part with such a force in the case of a major Mordor invasion, I fear that we may be taken advantage of if that were the case, and although we could most probably defend our homes for a substantial period anyway, I feel that we would stand a greater chance If our forces were together as one, rather than spread across Arda" Harry's initial hope at Elrond's words were dashed as Gil Galad said this, he now turned to the Lords of men in the hope that they would be more willing.

"The King Gil Galad speaks wise words, we also do not wish to part with forces in the case of invasion, I suggest that you look for other means of settlement where the enemy is less prominent" Harry's thoughts reeled and wound until he had them organised once more, it was obvious that this place Rhun was the ideal area to settle his people, however there was a force of about thirty thousand guarding it, he didn't know much about war of this kind, but he did know due to his experience in the war against Voldemort and from reading several texts for his History of Magic class, that a stronghold was extremely important, if he didn't have one then he would be easily sought out and destroyed by this enemy they referred to, and if the size of the forces that they were using was an example of this Dark Lords power, then he would be a sitting duck in the event of an attack, the protection of his people was his primary concern, not the war, not politics and games.

"Then you leave me with no choice" he said standing, he didn't notice Bellatrix reciprocating his action at his side, for he was too deep in thought at the present time. Moving his chair back and walking away without a goodbye, he was stopped a metre from the tents door by a call from what he knew to be the Lord Elrond.

"What do you plan to do Master Elerossë, If invading Rhun is your plan then I would advise against it, do not throw away the lives of an entire race of elves for the sake of one Kingdom" Harry whirled around his eyes narrowed.

"And what would you suggest Lord Elrond, if this place Rhun is indeed as suitable as you say it is, then I intend to claim it as the home of my people for many years to come. In answer to your question I am going to walk out of this tent, out of this camp even and attack the land of Rhun, I may not be as wise as you Master Elf but I know war, and in war decisive decisions have to be made in order to emerge victorious, look for news of our victory" and with that final statement he turned and walked at a fast pace outside the tent. When they were about fifty metres away Bellatrix caught up to him.

"Not a bad show you put up in there" she commented. Harry scowled at her and she instantly shrank back slightly before regaining he confidence.

"Bellatrix, I know we have had a bad past with each other, but I would like to put it behind us, yes you murdered my Godfather and he was extremely dear to me, however I believe that if you wish for redemption then I cannot stand in the way of that, you are a powerful Witch and will be invaluable in the future of our people, I'm sure you noticed that when we were in the light you were referred to as the mother of the Night Elves, you are obviously to be the leader of our kind, I am the protector, you are the Mother" Bellatrix smiled and offered her hand to him which he shook gently. When they once again started moving Bellatrix grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled him back"

"What?" he asked confused

"You are the leader Harry, you may not know it but I feel as if it is your Job to guide and govern our people, not me, however I will gladly become your second in command" Harry smiled and accepted her words, they set off a second later in the direction which they felt, for some peculiar reason would lead them to their people.


	3. Lorien

They came into a large section of the camp which had been slightly separated from the main group, when they entered it they noticed that many of the Night Elves were up and about, very much unlike the majority of the men and other elves. However there were areas where groups of fully armed Elves with Blonde hair and lighter skin, were conversing with their own people, they were obviously getting along well for their features were animated and excited, Harry surmised that the elves which had dwelt in Middle Earth for longer were fascinated with meeting a new kind of their species, he understood their excitement, for he himself was excited at the prospects at what was to come, after all he had the chance of a new life.

Walking over to the closest group he made his presence known to them with Bellatrix by his side.

"Good Morning" they turned to look at him and when they saw him they immediately fell to their knees with heads bowed, this had the effect of attracting other of his kind who, in seeing that their leaders were there, also fell to their knees with their heads bowed. Feeling nervous he lightly touched the head of the nearest Elf.

"You may rise my brothers" the words came out of his mouth before he could stop them, it was like he was meant to say it to them, the words had the effect of allowing every elf on his or her knees, numbers which he couldn't count with a passing glance, to rise and begin to celebrate their birth in a new world, they hugged and cheered with smiles painted upon there fair faces for several hours before they ceased the activity and began to relax.

In this time Harry and Bellatrix had got to know many of the elves which were now their kin, they were also pleased to note that the initial act of going to their hands and knees was a one time thing unless he wished it again, and that in normal life they would just offer him either a bow or If in close contact a hand to the shoulder which signified the bond of friendship and trust.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Celebrations aside Harry didn't have any contact with the other Lords and kings through the period of one week in which he stayed at the camp. It was a surprise that the evening that they were to depart Harry received visitors in the form of the Lord Elrond of Imladris and Gil Galad who he now knew to be the High King of the elves in the far west of Middle Earth. Their coming was seen from afar by the scouts who he had placed around the edges of their camp in order to be forewarned if they were attacked in the Night. Because of this Harry didn't meet them in bed attire, but instead in fine clothes which had been a gift from an Elf maiden as a sign of loyalty.

When their presence was announced and the two important figures sat down in chairs in his tent, he looked at them warily.

"Your purpose still remains hidden from me High King Gil Galad and yours also Lord Elrond, why do you visit on the eve of our parting, is it to dissuade me perhaps?" the elves shared a side glance and then Elrond spoke.

"It was indeed our intention to dissuade you from going too readily into battle; however I can see that it is futile trying to do so now." He paused regarding Harry wearily for a second. "I speak for my King when I say that I wish for our people to remain friends and in times of need, allies. Although we cannot for reasons already mentioned compromise our forces to you, we do wish to help in other ways" he pulled a great bow from its place on his back and handed it to Harry much in the same way that he had received the sword from Gil Galad.

Harry took the bow and slowly observed it, it was a beautiful weapon which held both power and grace in abundance, it had a strong string which when touched was comfortable and easy to manage, it was similar to his sword in its own way too, it had a unique style even among other elvish weaponry, and was made to be pure black save for five Golden lines running on a slightly tilted angle by both sides of the area which was designed to be held in the hand.

Placing the bow into his lest hand like he had seen other elves do throughout the week, he pulled back the string smoothly with his right, its draw was ten times more graceful than the bows he had tried throughout the week, and the power behind that smooth draw was amazing.

"The bow has been in the design stage many years before your arrival, we feel that it will be perfect for the needs of your people, we increased the drawback weight to allow for a more powerful shot, this shouldn't be a problem due to your people having greater strength than ours. The bow is a work of art, It has a Mithril core to vastly increase the strength and the accuracy, it will only be broken by great magic's or by the weapons made by the smith who crafted your sword" Harry stared at him in shock, he of course, having been around an army of incredible size, knew of the almost inexistent and valuable metal Mithril. To make a bow core out of it was astounding, the price would be astronomical. He knew better to try and refuse the gift however, if he did they would find some way to get it to him without his knowing.

"It is a mighty gift, thank you High King Gil-Galad and Lord Elrond"

"Elrond" Harry stared

"Pardon?" Elrond smiled

"Just call me Elrond"

"And I Gil-Galad, you are to be a king and are already an Istar of power I cannot begin to imagine, you do not yet have my respect, but you do have my good-will"

Harry bowed his head in acknowledgement, before standing along with his two guests. Nodding once he was about to turn and walk over to his bed area when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"There still remains the task of informing you that I have taken the liberty to send riders with an order to deliver to Lorien, the order relates to the armament of your army, weapons of choice will be supplied to all troops and any of those who desire them, armour also will be provided, made of the best metals we have in our possession, if we cannot help you physically take the land of Rhun, then we offer you weapons to attempt to yourself, I do not advise continuing with this rash plan to take the region but I hold no sway over you, you of course must do what you think is best for your people" and with that they both swept out of the room, cloaks catching a non existent breeze creating an impressive image.

Harry smiled grimly and then placed the bow on his bed; he then made his way outside where he proceeded to prepare for the march to Lorien the next day.

It was several months later when the Night Elves entered through the wooded borders of Lorien, the going had been slow due to the need for secrecy and the fact that they had with them children and women.

By the escort of one of the patrol groups that guarded the borders they were led into the heart of the wondrous city which many had attempted to describe back at the camp, non however had done the place before them justice.

They were led through glades of many colours and passed many an elf before they arrived at the dwelling of the Lord and Lady, there Harry and Bellatrix were drawn aside while the rest were taken away to another location. A tall and fair lady elf led them, along with who seemed to be her husband, to a secluded part of the wood, there they took seats and sat in pleasant silence until it was broken by the Lady.

"Welcome Elerossë and Failariël, leaders of the Night Elves, It rust that you had a pleasant journey"

"Moderate Lady Galadriel, the going was slow and tiring but we are glad for the chance to rest" replied Bellatrix. Harry was now feeling stupid for not looking at the most recent History of Middle Earth, it would sure come in useful now, however Bellatrix had taken it upon herself to start a sort of History class if you will, there elves who were interested to know about the History and factions in this new world, could read and learn from books which had been given to them from the Dwarves of Khazad Dum when they had passed through only a month or so before.

"You are most welcome in the land of Lorien my friends, even in these dark times your presence is wanted, for as you entered the wood I felt the power within its protections strengthen by great amounts, for this I thank you" Harry smiled softly, it wasn't done intentionally but If it made elves in the world safer then he was glad of it regardless. "I was informed By King Gil-Galad that he had gifted you with weapons which were to be created here, I am pleased to say that we have completed the order and they are works of great achievement, for never before have we hade such well crafted armour as we have done with this" continued the man next to Galadriel who only Bellatrix could identify as Lord Celeborn, Galadriel's husband.

"We are greatly indebted to you for you work and your kindness, once we are able I will find a way to repay you and all those who played part in giving this magnificent gift" Harry said, Celeborn smiled at him, as did Galadriel.

There was a tense silence for a few seconds before it was broken by Galadriel

"Come" and with that she proceeded to rise and walk off away from them.

The Lady led them back through several thickets but they eventually stopped in a small building which was just as intricately designed as all the others they has seen throughout the city so far. She led them inside where they were met with ten sets of black and Gold armour, nine bows identical to the one which Harry had given to Bellatrix, nine swords, not too dissimilar from his own, but obviously different, and ten spears, all lined up in separate racks along the walls.

Stepping forward to the right centre set, Harry reached out and picked up the battle helmet which rested upon a small shelf, the helmet was different from the rest there, it was without the large addition at the top, making it more lightweight, and it also had a peculiar shine to it which he could not identify on the helms purely Golden shade. The helm was flawless and curved in ways which clearly showed it was of Elven origin and craftsmanship.

"It's beautiful" he whispered.

"Indeed it is Young Istar, worthy of a mighty warrior to wear, made of the hardest metals which run between layers of mithril, it is capable of deflecting even the sharpest of arrows without effort, it is yours to wear in battle, a sign of your identity and power"

Harry turned to gaze upon the Lady Galadriel, and then to Bellatrix who was examining a pair of long daggers closely, obviously impressed by the beautifully curved blades.

"Who are these for?" he asked gesturing to the weapons and armour in the room.

"For you and the Lady Failariël" she answered. Harry frowned

"And the rest?" he asked

"For those who you most trust and have proven themselves to be the best leaders and soldiers in your army, we thought that those who prove themselves worthy would wear this design of armour, it shows there rank as one of the most senior in the army even in the rush of battle" Harry nodded and smiled once again, however the Lady wasn't finished yet. "They, unlike the armour of the others, also have Mithril contained in them, not as much as yours and the Lady Failariël's but enough to make it some of the best armour we have ever had the privilege to craft" she smiled at him and then bowed her head slightly

"I will leave you and the Lady to try out your armour and weapons, if you wish to see me or my husband then you can find me near the archery range" And with that she left the room, her husband in the lead.

When she was gone Harry turned to Bellatrix.

"This armour is amazing; it's so light, but so strong at the same time" his face grew darker and his eyes flashed with a hidden power. "Although I wish we didn't need it at all" Bellatrix smiled grimly.

"It's for the safety of our people, if we can take over Rhun then we can begin to grow strong, I just hope that we don't lose many of out people getting it" Harry sighed.

"If anyone or anything kills off my Kin then Valar help the one that does, I'll hunt them down and write a warning all over the sides of the dark Tower itself"

Bellatrix shuddered at the thought but in fact she felt the same way, however one thing about the oath like statement was the fact that Harry probably would do it.

Silence enveloped the room and Harry looked back at the weapons and armour arrayed before him. Picking up a light leather undershirt he slipped it on over his head and tied the fastenings tight around him, he then picked up a huge dress-like chain mail, save for the fact that it sparkled with an unearthly glint showing that it was once more made of Mithril. Slipping it on over his head he let the armour fall down to just above his knees, it was then he noticed that at the waist the armour slit into two, with a slit going from there to the very bottom of the piece. Next he placed a black breastplate upon him, it was then that he realised that it had a familiar shape upon it, a Golden lightning bolt in a circle outlined with a thin layer of Gold, was upon the breast, it was then that the huge truth came to him. This was a symbol which every one of his warriors would wear, however instead of feeling embraced and upset that such a thing had been created, he felt proud, proud that his Mother and Fathers sacrifice which was shown in the scar upon his forehead, was now to be used as the symbol which his people followed. Slipping the plated metal on, he pulled it down, now noticing that there was another layer of light leather between the pieces to provide a snug non slip fit. Next he placed bracers on his arms, and then fastened a pair of greaves to his lower legs. Stepping over to the weapons rack he pulled off one of the Midnight black bows, a pair of knives identical to Bella's, and a sheath to keep them in, which attached to his back and formed an x shape.

Placing the bow down he attached the daggers to his back and then his sword to his waist, he turned to look at Bella, she was looking at him intently as if it was the first time she had ever seen him.

"You look…different" Harry frowned.

"How so?" She smiled

"More Kingly I suppose, by the way have you grown?" Harry frowned once again

"Not to my Knowledge, perhaps it was a side effect of being turned in to an elf or something" he shrugged and proceeded to strap a black quiver to his back.

"Perhaps, but don't you think that this is a bit of an expense for armour which we may grow out of soon ,well maybe not me because the only way I'm going is outwards, but you might have to get new armour soon if you grow out of it"

"Oh come on I'm about the same size as you, and you're what, about five feet ten, right?" she nodded and gave a slight smile.

"Perhaps it's your face then that makes you look smaller, it looks much more youthful than many of the elves here" Harry snorted and gave a slight cough

"That may be because most of the Elves we've seen are perhaps older than Hogwarts" Bellatrix had the decency to look slightly embarrassed by her huge slip, that was until her features became lighter and a smile formed at the corner of her lips.

"Well whatever, all I was trying to say, before you sidetracked me was that I thought you looked very different, in a good way of course, and for the love of the Valar I've just realised that you aren't wearing glasses anymore, you have nice eyes Harry so don't hide them OK" blinking Harry briefly wondered how she had switched topics so suddenly, elf or not Women were till a mystery to him. Shaking his head he picked up his bow in his left hand and opened the door with his right. Leaving Bellatrix alone he started to make his way back to one of the archery ranges he had seen on the way to the room, he hadn't gone ten meters when Bellatrix caught up to him.

Looking at all her tightly worn black armour and her new graceful features Harry couldn't help but stare a bit before he was brought back to the land of the living by a small slap to the head.

"Are we going to go practice then?" he nodded dumbly and followed her as she set off at a steady pace in the opposite direction he had been heading, sighing at his inability to remember even the simplest of routs.

As they walked a thought which had been in his head since the time they had arrived in Middle Earth came to him and he chose that moment to ask the question.

"Bellatrix?" She gave a small sound to show she was listening.

"Why are we so comfortable around each other now? I mean before we came here we were enemies but now we seem fine around each other, it's just weird. And what about you? You've really changed in the last couple of months, to the point, scary though it is that I feel like you could become a friend" she stopped and put a hand on his shoulder.

"When we were in the light and before that when we were back in Privet drive it felt like something was judging me, I don't know but I knew when I felt it that I had done wrong, I asked for forgiveness out of desire to live, I admit, however when we arrived here, well lets just say that I felt almost all the evil gone, so much so that I could look at my past like a distant dream, It all comes down to that when I changed into a Night Elf, Evil was pushed from my soul somehow, I truly did get a chance to live again, and just so you know I no longer want forgiveness out of self gain, for there are more important things in life than myself, honour, friendship, love…I just want happiness Harry, and I'll go to any length short of falling to the dark again to feel it for the first time"

Harry didn't know what to say, it was now clear that she had felt similar things to him before they had been taken to Middle Earth, however where he had prevailed stronger due to his honourable and kind nature, she had suffered for her wrongdoings, it made sense on some strange level but he was glad that he felt he could trust her, it was a feeling that told him this, not evidence or documents, but a feeling that she would stay with him till the end.

In his musings he hadn't noticed that he once more started to walk and that they were nearing one of the Archery ranges.

When they got within ten metres of the range and rounded a thick wall of trees which hid it from eyesight, they saw a magnificent site.

There was over a thousand of them, all waiting in lines of ten, taking it in turns to fire three shots at the target, they would then rotate in turn so that everyone got in some practice.

"Welcome my Lord, my Lady" greeted an elf from their left, turning he smiled at the slightly nervous elf and nodded his head "I am Revion my lord, I am pleased to be here and will do what you ask" Harry smiled at the elf once more, he liked him already, tall, strong and loyal, yet possessing a personality which flooded the area in waves.

"I am pleased to meet you Revion, perhaps you can tell me what has happened in my brief absence?" the eager elf nodded and then began to explain.

"Those who wish to protect you and our people are, as you can see here, training to do just that, they are a large group and have been spread around the forest at various archery ranges in groups of one thousand, weapons and armour which bear the mark of Lightning have been given to all of those who are in training, bows of great power and price have been given to all elves even those who don't wish to fight, along with this all swords and shields have been given, along with full armour. It is a sight My Lord; they look spectacular when amassed together"

Harry nodded pleased that they had even got this far in such a short space of time.

"And what of those who do not wish to fight? Women and children, men who aren't soldiers, what of them?" Bellatrix asked from his side. The elf turned to her and smiled fully.

"They have taken residence in a small community on the outskirts of the forest, they have, with the exception of the children, started to find their feet, many seem to be interested in Crafting and forgery, others prefer weaving or cookery, everyone is pulling together to make our community grow My Lady" Bellatrix smiled, this was good, because in times of peace there were other things which needed to be done, farming to name just one.

"And what of you Revion what place have you taken? For you are not dressed as a warrior yet you do not appear to be a craftsmen, and indeed not a child I dare say" he laughed softly.

"I have taken the part of the unofficial village messenger" he shook his head "Alas less than an hour has passed since our arrival and yet I become the Village Messenger" he gave a soft chuckle. Harry suddenly had an idea, it was a good one. Well at least he thought so.

"How about we make your job slightly larger than that Revion?I propose that you become the first Messenger and scout for our people, your job will be to gather information from across the world and give it to me or the Lady beside me, will you take the task Revion?" The elf thought for a second before nodding.

"Indeed I will my Lord, it is an honour to serve" and with that the elf strolled off into the trees where after a couple of seconds he seemed to just vanish.

Looking over at Bella he gave a shrug of her shoulders before leading him over to where the archers were practicing.

It was a couple of minutes later that Harry and Bella were stood next to each other, bows in hand, facing the targets which were about fifty metres away. It was the first time they had even fired an arrow before but Harry had seen it done in muggle movies back on Earth so got the gist of it roughly.

An elven archer who was apparently a Master bowman, a rank only attainable after two thousand years of training, stood by their side giving the tips to better their stance.

Pulling an arrow out of her now full Quiver Bella slowly fitted it to the string, she then proceeded to pull back the string and after about a minute of aiming, let the arrow sail right passed the target she was aiming for. Harry snorted softly; this earned him a glare from Bella.

"Go on then you try, see how you like being laughed at on your first attempt" she snarled menacingly. It was then that Harry realised that although the evil had been taken from her soul, that she still had one hell of a temper when annoyed.

Pulling back his string slowly he aimed at the target and let the string loose. His arrow swept straight passed the target. Coughing and laughter came from Bellatrix general direction; he however wasn't looking at her, but at the finely crafted bow in his hands.

"This is going to be harder than I thought" he murmured before once again fitting an arrow to his string.


	4. The First Stand of the Night Elves

It was five years later when Harry and Bellatrix set out from Lorien, It had been a short five years, mainly taken up with training and preparations for the attack of Rhun, which he had informed the people about shortly after their arrival.

The News that they would be going to battle went down surprisingly well, everyone understood that they couldn't stay in Lorien forever and that they would eventually need to build a home of their own.

Not a month after their arrival Harry began to see difference in the Soldiers, while some excelled at the bow; others preferred the sword and the up-close method of fighting that it entailed. He was among those who preferred the sword; however he also liked every other way of fighting nearly as much.

And so it was that Harry and Bellatrix decided to split the ranks up into several sections: there were those who were masterful at the bow and also wielded long knives in a dance-like attack when in close quarters, these were under the direct command of Bellatrix as she was the better with a bow between the two of them.

And then there were the spearmen, highly skilled and disciplined soldiers who used spears with frightening devastation, capable of hitting a small target from twenty five metres away, they also carried swords as a back up measure, these were led by the first person Harry had felt deserved the honour of wearing one of the eight special sets of armour, he was named Ehtyarion and had become a great friend to Harry over the years. Strong, loyal and intelligent he was the perfect Captain and friend, one which he knew he could count to watch his back in a battle.

In addition to this there was large group of those skilled in the sword, they also carried large golden shields which were shaped similar to a diamond in 2D form, apart from the fact that they were rounded and portions had been taken out of it to create a well designed, effective and lasting shield, these were under the command of the second person he had seen fit to honour with the Captains armour, she was a strong woman who had, like all Night Elves, black hair and a toned body, she was attractive, he had to give her that, one of the most attractive in fact, however Harry didn't like her like that. Her skill with the sword was monumental; a close rival to Harry who was best among the remaining elves; those were left behind to guard the forest borders. She was also a close friend and valid confident when he couldn't speak of a matter to anyone else.

And then lastly there was the unit which Harry trained with day in day out, they were the best because of this and that was exactly what he wanted: a unit which ran well even if the chain of command was broken, a unit of loyal, skilled and friendly elves which he could count on in any battle. It was these elves which made the final part of the army; they were trained in all weapons as they had no exact preference, most however favoured one weapon slightly more, like Harry and his Sword.

Harry himself preferred a total combination of weapons, he liked to be versatile in battle and able to respond to any situation he found himself in. His sword stayed faithful and he dedicated the majority of his time learning its ways, he complemented this with a confident archery ability and keen shot with the spear, he was no way near to be a Master but he was gaining on his goal as each day passed.

Bellatrix spent most of her time training with her large unit at the bow.

She was by far the best in the army with it and approached her training as often and in as much vigour as Harry. The unit which she commanded was by far the largest, making about thirty thousand in total, with each section of five thousand run by a lesser leader which would be under her direct command, she used this system because there was no way she could keep track of all of her troops at once.

Those who didn't take to fighting followed other pursuits while they stayed in Lorien, such as weapon crafting, where men and women alike would learn from the Master smiths in the nearby kingdom of Khazad dum.

And so it came to be, that a host of forty thousand trained Night Elves set out from the borders of Lorien, they left heading to the East at great speed, using scouts to make safe areas before they moved into them. Harry rode upon a great horse **Authion **which had been given to him as a last gift from the Lady Galadriel, in fact all of his men, some five thousand elite men under his command, were currently mounted upon great steeds, great beasts bred for war by the kind hands of the elves.

Harry's horse alone though stood taller than all the rest, pitch black as a sharp contrast to the other white ones which were being ridden.

The party made fast progress along the shores of the river Anduin, which if followed completely would lead through the city of Osgilliath, the Capital of the Great realm of Gondor. This was not to be however, for before they came to the City, they turned off to the North and headed at a direct course, passed the wooded land of the Golden Wood and onto the borders of Rhun. It was here that they set up camp, a couple of miles from their final destination.

While the camp was set up Harry led a party of one hundred horsemen out to scout the area and spy upon the strongholds they were soon to attempt to siege.

Riding hard the small group came close a large mountain range with a name which they were oblivious to.

"Spread out and search the area for ten miles round here, I want the sea of Rhun and the forest that backs onto it scouted fully, no inch is to remain unseen and unchecked, report back to me before the Night is out, dismissed" with that Harry signalled for five to come with him before turning and galloping off into the slowly darkening night.

The base they were looking for was found easily by the six of them, keeping to the shadows they flocked across the flat plains for half the Night, noting the positions and defences of the entire stronghold in the area, sometimes he would meet up with other small groups which were tirelessly following his orders, but other than that they remained alone until, with writings and maps marked with intricate detail, they retired back to the camp to plan for the attack at Sunrise.

Sitting back in his tent Harry, Bellatrix, Ehtyarion and Tuarwen, the woman who captained his swordsmen, pondered over how they were to attack the following day.

"Their defences are strong, they have various catapults and sentries posted on the walls of some of the fortresses but less on others, those which hold the most will be the bases with the most protections" Bellatrix commented softly. Nodding Harry frowned, a sign that he was concentrating.

"There are four separate strongholds correct?" they all gave a nod of their heads. "We didn't prepare to assault four strongholds, we have little options left open to us" he lapsed into a thoughtful silence for several minutes before a smile began to form at the corners of his mouth.

"We draw them out" everyone kept their gaze fixed upon him, waiting for him to reveal the plan to them. "How would we fare if we fought over an open plane?" Bella got an evil smirk on her face.

"We outnumber them and no doubt are better trained and organised than they are, we would definitely win with relative ease" answered Tuarwen with a smile.

"And so instead of breaking ourselves on their walls, we draw them out and fight them on our terms, which just leaves the question of how we can draw them out effectively" said Ehtyarion.

Harry nodded slowly, clearly in thought. It was over five minutes later when he spoke once more.

"We could attack one of the lesser defended settlements but make sure to let one of them escape so he can warn others, hopefully they will take the bait and attack us which is when we will act, I want a party of several thousand soldiers to attack silently from the rear while we fight off the main force from the front, Bella I want you to lead them, make sure that your first target is the central fortress as that will tip the balance in our favour" Bellatrix nodded but kept silent " Take with you soldiers from your own unit along with five hundred of mine, use stealth for as long as you can before they notice you and if then you are discovered use force to gain control of the fortress as quickly as possible, we need to be fast and clean, there is no room for mistakes, that is all dismissed" Harry ordered.

Everyone moved their chairs back and began to exit the room, when they were a metre from the door of the tent he called over to them.

"Oh and Bella"

"Yes?" she inquired.

"Good luck" she smiled and swept from the room in a whirl of midnight black robes.

At Day break the next morning the attack began. Over thirty thousand elvish archers's surrounded one of the lesser strongholds, and for half an hour proceeded to rain arrows down upon the fortress, after that the real attack began.

"Ladders!" shouted Harry. Hundreds of soldiers raised ladders along the walls and began to spring up them with innate elven grace.

They met no resistance as they did this and secured the walls in a couple of minutes. It was then that a roar came from the buildings inside the walls, and out of them poured hundreds and hundreds of troops, evil men, orcs and wildmen of the east cascaded forth with the intention of death and glory fixed firmly in their eyes. Harry's troops opened fire upon the enemy, who never really stood a chance, hundreds were flattened in the first several seconds of the bombardment and those who remained fled back into the temporary shelter of their other mountain dwellings.

Releasing his bow one last time Harry quickly set about ordering the demolition of the small city, none would use this city again for evil purposes.

"Burn it to the ground, I want the people back in Arnor to see the fires of our victory burn, let them see what we will grow to be" and with that he descended the ladder he had climbed minutes before and headed back to camp to prepare for the inevitable conflict which was soon to come.

Meanwhile in a small room overlooking a wide landscape, a table of important Lords, both elven and Man, sat around a table discussing the war and a way they could work together to create a stronger resistance.

"All I'm saying is that if we combine our forces and march on the black Gate then we may have a chance of Victory, if not then I don't know how much longer we can last, years decades centuries, it doesn't matter how long it is, for we will inevitably loose if we don't act soon!" Said a broad shouldered man, he appeared to be young but you never could tell with men these days.

"We do not have the strength to accomplish such a feat, perhaps in a hundred years but not now, we need time to prepare for a siege of that size, time which we don't have, our efforts are already full with the war abroad, we cannot reserve any of our forces or we may run the risk of loosing vital positions the other side of Khazad Dum and the Misty Mountains" replied Gil-Galad, he was about to speak once again when he looked to the east and spotted a very faint burning fire to the east, he smiled and leant back in his chair, seemingly content.

"What is it King Gil-Galad?" asked another elf who hadn't spotted the fire. He smiled and nodded his head out of the widow.

"Look to the East" everyone in the room turned in the direction he had said and grew confused at the small flaming light which was obviously a great distance away.

"What is it my King?" asked the same elf.

"It is a sign that the siege of Rhun has began, Lord Tiltothel" he said calmly. There was muttering from around the room at this news.

"It'll be over in a day, I really do pity those who had no option than to go along with their Lords foolish venture, he is too eager to jump into battle, a little too much for the role of a King, in a way I feel sorry for him" stated a Lord of Men calmly.

"I would not be too quick to judge a book by merely its cover, I believe those flames were set as a first sign to us that the Night elves are indeed in the control over one of the strongholds in the area of Rhun, it won't be long before the main siege begins, I just hope that they are up to the challenge" Gil-Galad lapsed into silence as did the rest of the room.

"They will be broken within a week, the structures there are strongly built into the mountainside and hard to attack, there is no way they will emerge victorious" said a smaller man who was in no way small but looked it by comparison.

"Do not underestimate their leader young Lord for it may prove to be a great mistake in your time of need, should it ever come" the man laughed and wiped a tear from his eye.

"Come now, how could he possibly help us when he will be dead within the week, I don't doubt his dedication to his people but they have rushed off to battle prematurely" said the small man.

"We will see Young Lord, we will see"

The council returned to more pressing issues.

A lone man, dressed in dirty clothes which were frayed in various places, stumbled in through the gates of a large city. People nearby came to his aid, however before they could help he spoke several soft words.

"Send aid, the western fortress has been attacked, elves, lots of them, kill them all" and wit that the vile mans spirit left his body, never to return to this plane of existence.

All around him however there were harsh cries of anger and fury. Men and Orc alike began to arm themselves in ill-fashioned armour and badly crafted swords.

"Assemble the army, Kill them all!" shouted a large man, he wielded a large scimitar-like sword and wore a huge helmet to signify his rank as the leader.

"What of the city?" asked a small Goblin in a wicked voice. The large man turned his evil gaze to the small Orc.

"Leave ten thousand to defend the city if it's attacked, the rest of ye can follow me" he ran forward toward the gate of the city, sword raised and death in his eyes, behind him small groups of soldiers joined the main stream which was running out of the city, they all had one thing in common. The desire to kill some elf.

A lone rider, graceful and fair rushed forth from near the city; he had to warn his Lord that the attack was soon to arrive.

Harry looked up as a rider on a powerful white horse made its way towards his position at the head of a vast host of warriors; they stood resolute and unwavering in the chilled Night air as they waited for what could be their death to claim them. As the rider drew up to him the man atop the horse jumped gracefully down and stood to attention, in full armour at his side.

"My Lord a host advances, twenty thousand or more are to be here very soon, ten thousand have remained inside the city if it needs to be defended" Harry nodded but didn't remove his gaze from the mountainside he knew the great fortress was hidden behind, it was perhaps five thousand metres from his position, which if he guessed correctly gave his remaining archers, some twenty five thousand of them, plenty of room to strike before the enemy was upon them. Turning his horse back to face his units he let out a grim smile.

"Archers, line up in three rows of equal length, do not fire until I give the signal!" he called out. Immediately the majority of his troops re-arranged themselves as per his instructions dictated. "Lancers take positions in front of the archers, riders follow me!" his instructions were carried out perfectly and not too late, for at that moment the sound of drums reached his enhanced hearing and that of those around him.

Galloping over to a standard carrier he took the standard from him and rode over to the far right of the army. His man followed him.

"Wait here until I give my signal, you will know when you see it for it will be clear, if you don't for any reason see it, charge upon their archers, you will be effective against them in these conditions"

nodding his head in confirmation one of his troops quickly spread his word, he however didn't hear this as he was looking over in the direction of the mountains once more, there at the bottom, visibly only slightly, came a rider, clothed in black and upon a steed of pure black. Harry could sense the evil from even his position several thousand metres away, this was no man, or even Orc for that matter.

This was a Nazgul, a ringwraith, one of the greatest of the beings which served the Dark Lord Sauron; only one thought came to Harry's mind at that moment. _Oh shit_!

Bellatrix and a host of five thousand elves made their way at great speed to the main stronghold in the mountain chain. All was to plan so far, they had remained undetected and had succeeded in breaching the first set of perimeter defences., they had been weak with about fifty cruel men on guard duty at the time, it was over before it really started.

Ducking down Bellatrix made a magical sweep of the area, which enabled her to identify anyone, nearby who was a threat to her, expecting their to be nothing, she was surprised to find seven powerful presences near her current location. This was bad, Bellatrix new what these beings were, they were Nazgul, the most powerful enemies, aside from the Dark Lord himself, on the side of darkness, she also felt a large amount of evil emanating from them, this only clarified her guess.

"Go in silent and fast, I don't want us to be found for at least half an hour, in which time I want half the bastards in there to be dead, archers don't bombard just pick off your targets and never fire near to where another enemy can see them fall, Riders I want you to come in as a back up in case the battle goes ill, I'll give you my signal if that transpires, gear up elves, this is it, good luck, may the Valar protect you all" and with that she drew her bow off her back and swiftly made her way into the city, unknown to her a single figure stood watching their entrance from a high tower to their west, turning he let his black cloak whirl around him, and in a deep and powerful whisper he spoke to a creature near the door.

"Prepare for combat, bring the witch to me, alive or dead, I have no preference" and with that he proceeded to gaze out upon the almost pitch black night.

Harry rode back and forth in front of his troops, they were nervous of the army arrayed before them ,he could sense their fear, however whenever he rode passed their heads would lift and fire would burn in their eyes, this was the reason for his current activity.

They were outnumbered for sure; this was not what was supposed to happen, instead of facing a host of about thirty thousand there was at least seventy thousand enemies here to challenge them for the land they so desperately wanted.

It was then that the black rider rode forward from the enemy host; he stopped in the centre of the gap between the two forces and waited. Figuring he was doing the right thing Harry pulled his great horse round and rode fast over to the centre of the field. As he got closer he could see the cruel helmet which the Nazgul wore and the armoured gauntlets which lay upon his hands, he carried a huge sword which glinted maliciously in the moonlight and resting on the floor, on a chain which was in his evil hand, there was a large spiked mace, a weapon of death. This was indeed a great opponent.

"Who are you who deems himself mighty enough to converse with me, Lord of the Nazgul and bringer of death, speak elfling, before I grow tired and end your life" Harry turned his gaze upon the Witch King, it was hard and in no way represented the boy he was a few years ago.

"Depart from these lands and my kin will bother you no more, I come for the land not the glory or the honour, fight and you will die here today I swear it, by my hand or that of one of my soldiers, you won't leave this field alive" the Nazgul shrieked a vile scream and his horse reared up onto two legs.

"You will be begging for death before the day is out fool" spat the evil being, and with that he turned and swept back towards his ranks, which started to move forward at a fast pace a second later.

Riding hard to his men Harry rode along the forefront of the lines screaming orders to the generals before the attack hit. Seeing fear in their eyes at the advance, Harry rode up the line and raised his sword.

"Hold, Hold, Night Elves hearken to me, hear my call!" he shouted, eyes burning with raw passion "Today is the day when we make our stand, let this be the day which we look back on and say, I stood I fought and I won, this is to be the day when the race of the Night Elves will stand triumphant above the evil who dares to challenge our might, let this be the day when the dark Lord in his home of metal and stone, trembles from head to tow at the fury of our fight, Let this be the our that we become one!"

Cheers erupted from the ranks and faces set in stone, never to be broken by fear while the day lasted.

"Bows!" he called out to the archers. Bows were pulled out in an instant, and arrows were fitted to their strings. When the enemies' line was fifty metres away he gave the order. "Fire!" he yelled.

Immediately the sky turned black with a hailstorm of arrows which landed seconds later killing thousands of the enemy, but they still came, just as strong as before. "Fire at will!" he yelled and then whistled clear and loud into the night air, the sound was heard by all those for miles around, this was the sign the riders had been waiting for, with a cry they sprang forth, riding on the wing of angels they rode at the enemy, bows singing in the air, swords glinting threateningly as they caught ambient rays of moonlight.

"Swords! Swords! Show no mercy, Spears! Show them the meaning of loss" and with that final call the enemy hit the front lines of his army, many were felled in the initial attack but many lived on to fight again. Swords whipped through the air as his faithful soldiers met the enemy in a dance of death and destruction, he hoped Bellatrix was fairing as good as they were.

Bella dived to the side as an arrow made its way passed her head. They had remained hidden for not nearly as long as she had hoped, it seemed they had been trapped, over fifteen thousand men, Orcs and even several trolls had lain in wait for her at the gated to the citadel. From there they had fought well, many thousands of the enemy had been slain already, however many hundred of her kin also lay dead, never to rise again.

Slashing through the torso of one Orc she ducked under the sweeping blade of another before lobbing off his head, blood sprayed on her and she grimaced as some entered passed her lips. So far she had avoided the use of Magic, for she knew it was rare in Middle Earth to possess such power, however the time was getting nearer and nearer at hand, her staff, which was up until now used solely as a melee weapon, itched to be unleashed upon the pitiful soldiers which the enemy used.

Returning to the fight she lobbed off several more heads of both Orc and man before her restraint crumbled away. Lifting her staff high above her head a beam of pure white burst forth, the enemy looked upon her countenance in fear as they started to run from the ray of death which had already felled thirty of their number. Bellatrix gave a cruel smile, now that was much better.

Harry moved in and out of the enemy lobbing off heads and slitting throats in great numbers, over fifty of them had already fallen to his blade and he wasn't planning to stop soon.

By his side he could see his friend Ehtyarion fighting against multiple opponents and winning. The two had stayed together throughout the battle so far, they made a good team as they could trust each other till the death. Turning away for a second to fight a large man in heavy armour, he swept a dagger across his throat which ended the man's life several seconds later.

It was then that he heard it, as clear as a bell on a summers morn, he turned and there, at the feet of the Witch King lay the shaking body of his best friend, he looked upon his dying visage and a lone tear fell from his eye, this lasted for only a moment for when he looked up am intense fire burned visibly in his eyes. Harry glared at the form of the chief Nazgul as he placed his armoured foot harshly onto the neck of his friend, there was a crack as his windpipe was split, and then silence. They stared at each other for several seconds, unaware of the battle raging around them as they did so.

Harry rushed forth, fury and hate etched firmly upon his face, he swung in a deadly ark, and at the same time his blade set alight, the blade became surrounded by a wall of fire which burned ferociously in the Night air. Dodging the Witch met the next hard stroke with his blade, and the next and the next. The blows kept coming, hw as enraged, fuelled by the desire to avenge his great friend of five years, who stood in place of Ron and Hermione in this world. He met blades with his deadly foe hundreds of times until, when his anger finally exploded he held up his hand in a gesture which seemed to confuse even him.

Lightning arched across the sky and struck the Witch King full on. The Nazgul stumbled and then sank to his knees in a scream-filled anguish which couldn't be stopped or helped; there he knelt until Harry drew his blade across his head in one powerful stroke, effectively sending his life force from his body.

Around him cheers rang out as the great leader was slain and his elves attacked with a new energy which went well beyond any type of food or rest.

Thousands more of the vile creatures fell to the might of the elves, only when they were all slain did they stop the slaughter and by then the Sun was once more rising to signify the dawn of a new day.


	5. Forgiveness

Bellatrix dodged another stroke from one of her enemy's wicked blades. Swinging her sword horizontally she cut open his stomach and then kicked him to the ground. The same thing had happened numerous times in the past few hours, and still, she was here, fighting on, risking life and limb for the salvation of her people. Her magical reserves were still adequately full and could last much longer, she was out of breath but could go on a bit more yet, however what was really taking its toll was the continuous death of her comrades, her brothers and sisters, it sickened her and made her want to lash out with all her might at the nearest enemy.

This was not to be so, over the past five years she had learnt to control her emotions to a deep point where she could literally be on the verge of death and choose to forsake her own life for the good of others, there was still some darkness in her, but it was well contained…for the moment.

Her forces were now down to about three thousand, with almost all of the troops Harry personally commanded, being still alive.

The enemy however had many more, about five thousand in total, but they were slowly being pushed back.

Slicing the leg off an Orc Bella whipped a dagger out of an arm holster and threw it into the neck of another, effectively killing it. It was then that she heard it, a high pitched screaming coming from a way away; she of course knew what the sound was the moment she heard it, it was the war cry of a Nazgul, deadly to any mortals' ears, inspiring fear even in the hearts of elves.

Offering a hand to a fallen elf she ran headlong into a group of enemies ripping them to shreds in less than a minute, with her ferocious attacks.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Half an hour later and Bellatrix had successfully decapitated her ninetieth enemy of the day, she was currently back with the archers who rained arrows continuously down upon the enemy from their slightly elevated position a short distance from the main fray.

"We should win My Lady, they are down to one thousand and fifteen while we still retain our numbers well, and it will not be long now before victory is ours" one of the archers commented as he fired off another arrow which she saw hit an Orc directly in the forehead.

"Keep it up commander I want everyone of these beasts dead before the night is o…" she trailed off as a high pitched scream echoed through the air, it was one of death, anguish and pain. And then seven more screams were heard across the battle field, and out of the main stronghold rode seven beings, cloaked in black and radiating power and evilness at levels so extreme that even the stalwart Night Elves couldn't look upon them.

The seven rode out; slaying many of her forces as they did so, for none met them in challenge to their might.

Growling Bellatrix raised her bow, and in a movement not even seen by those around her, fired off an arrow, which hit one of the black figures in the place where a head would usually be. The arrow caused no effect; it merely punctured the robes and flew out the other side, although it did have the effect of directing their attacks upon her.

Thinking quickly she acted, raising her staff she let loose a jet of dark blue light, it hit the ground just in front of the now charging figures, and made the earth fly up in masses in the area.

However when the dust settled, they still came, as strong as ever they rode to attempt her demise, robes whipped back as they let loose screams of terror which forced the Night Elves around her to flee.

Alone she stood, defiant as the beings finally surrounded her, circling and eyeing her ceaselessly.

"Surrender she elf!" one of the cloaked figures spat out in disgust.

"Fuck you!" she replied with more malice than even she had previously deemed possible. She didn't know how she could possibly defeat them but she was sure as hell going to try.

"Then you choose death" as one they drew their swords, seven cursed blades which glinted in the dying light of the pale moon, she matched their action by drawing her own beautifully crafted weapon from its sheath.

No further words were needed as the figures rushed her.

Rolling to the side she whipped her blade horizontal and sliced it across the body of a horse, the rider fell…but not for long. From the dying body of the horse, emerged a figure of death, it would take more than that to fell a Nazgul.

Seeing the fall of one of their own, the Nazgul moved in around her, she whirled around pointing her sword at the nearest of them.

To her surprise they dismounted, slowly and gracefully they did so, letting their horses run wild while they pressed the advance further, walking forth with swords raised, and the hilt resting slightly on the cloth near the head.

As one they struck, sweeping and crushing blows were met in a flurry of defence as she tried in vain to parry the seven mighty swords which descended upon her. She was hit, it was inevitable, she was hit, however the hit made no damage, for her armour was doing its job. Smiling slightly at her fortune she moved her blade in an arc, letting it sing through the air, desperate to regain a rhythm long lost, once twice and thrice she smote down upon her nearest enemy, until he buckled under the pressure of her attacks. Staggering slightly the Nazgul fell back, only to be replaced by another, just as foul, just as powerful being of the dark.

Again she went on the defensive, now including her staff into the dance of death which was being performed on the mountain side, blows were traded, neither side losing their ground in the fight, but it couldn't go on forever.

Bellatrix was tired, already she had slain many foes, and that was before her battle with some of the deadliest beings in the whole of Arda, she was reluctant to use magic save as a last resort, for she had seen the effects it had caused previously, and wished to conserve her strength for as long as possible, and so the fight continued.

Diving out of the way, Bellatrix lunged backwards and succeeded in cutting the Nazgul to her rear, victory short-lived she was cut across the face with a sword, a copper taste filled her mouth, and for the first time in the day she felt less than confident that she was able to win the battle.

Ignoring the slash she fought on, swinging her blade in a controlled arc she met her sword once more with one of the Nazgul, she span and knocked the legs from underneath of him, causing him to fall to the ground, whipping out a dagger from her boot she rolled out of the way of another sword stroke and plunged it into his heart, screams filled the air as one of the Nazgul met temporary death.

It was then that pain flooded her system, looking behind her she was horrified to see a dagger protruding out of her back, her armour had been pierced and the blade had met her skin. She cried out in pain as she felt the effects of the blade begin to seep into her system, it was then that she knew she had been stabbed with a poisoned blade, none other would have hurt this much.

It came as a shock, if such an emotion was even possible, to the Nazgul, when she stood once more, defiant to the last, she raised her head and spat at the feet of the nearest enemy, crying out even more she raised her sword and once more took up a defensive stance, ready for the onslaught.

"Why do you continue she elf? Why let the suffering continue? Why keep fighting a fight which doesn't have to be yours? Give up elf, death awaits you" raising her head she locked her gaze upon the speaker. She then gave her one word answer.

"Forgiveness" she whispered. And with that she rushed forth from her position, straight into the Nazgul, heedless to the cries of despair which were being shouted from the elves fighting near her position.

She charged forward, sword raised and staff already twirling as she approached death with a defiant gaze, she met them in a flurry of moves which far exceeded the level which had been used before. Her attacks were now filled with passion and righteous fury, fury which she had once criticized Harry for feeling, the same fury which now kept her standing despite the great bodily damage she had suffered, and her slowly fading life-force.

She attacked heedless to the further damage which was being inflicted on her as she did so, swinging her blade she lobbed the head off one of her assailants, this came at the cost of her blade, which was knocked out of her hand moments later by another of the enemy.

It was in that moment when she lay sprawled upon the battlefield, cut, bruised and injured far worse than all of these combined, that she knew how much Harry had gone through in his life. How many times had this been the case when he had fought the Dark Lord? How many times did he have to fall before he eventually gave up? The answer was beyond counting, for there was no number, he would never give up on what he believed, this was why he stood like he did today, alive and proud of the first part of his life.

Raising her head slightly she saw the reinforcements from Mordor overwhelm the last of her forces, looking up she a malicious blade being raised, before all vision was lost in a blinding flash of light.

Bella let her eyes drift open slowly, she felt no pain anymore that much was apparent, for she wasn't almost dead to the world, this would certainly have to be added among one of her luckiest ventures list, which up until this moment in time didn't even exist.

_Guess this is number one then_ she mused _getting my arse handed to me by seven Nazgul, being on the verge of death and then coming through it fine and dandy…go me!_

Focusing more on her surroundings she noticed that she was in some sort of tent _Why do I always wake up in a tent?_, and by her side she could see a tired figure, his hand covering hers, and his body slumped in a totally un elf-like manor upon the side of her bed.

"Hello" she whispered. There was no response, not that it was expected anyway seeing the state he was in.

"Excuse me?" she said quite a bit louder than before. There was still no reply. Getting annoyed she decided to be a bit more blunt.

"Wake up!" she had practically yelled this right in his ear. This had the effect of waking him up, however slowly this was, it was still a success.

It was when the person lifted his head that she first recognised who was by her side.

"Harry!" she cried, jumping into his arms, which instantly wrapped around her and held on tight.

"I'm glad you're ok Bella" he whispered into her hair. It sounded like he hadn't got much sleep.

"What did you call me?" Harry gave a confused sort of grunt which caused her to chuckle softly.

"Bellatrix?" he offered with a shrug. She shuck her head.

"No you called me Bella…Why?" Harry was in no mood to even consider the state of his semi-conscious name giving at the moment, and so he just grunted in response once more. "Come on Harry, why did you say it?" she pressed.

"Because I like it that's why" he snapped angrily. His face instantly softened. "I'm sorry Bella" she smiled as she pulled back from his embrace, to look upon his weathered face.

"You have permission to call me that from hence forth!" she proclaimed in an authoritative voice. This made Harry smile slightly.

"From henceforth hey, I didn't realise that the nickname giving ceremony was this time of year, I'm afraid I have no robes to wear" he joked. Growling she punched him in the shoulder softly before flopping back down upon the soft bed with a sigh.

"How long was I out?" she asked softly

"Two weeks, I've been worried sick" he replied. She looked at him as if he was insane.

"Why" he gave a shrug of his shoulders and then proceeded to lay down next to her, staring up at the roof of the large tent.

"Cause I care about you" he finally answered after a couple of minutes.

"Oh…that's nice to know…thanks" he gave a small smile.

"No problem" he grunted. Bella turned on her side to face him.

"So what happened, all I remember is being wounded on the floor, and then there was this light, and then…well that's it really, I can't remember much else, I suppose I must have fainted or something" Harry turned on to his right side so they were only a couple of inches away from each other.

"You passed out from the pain and also the poison in your blood, if we hadn't arrived when we did you would have been dead" a solitary tear leaked from his eyes as he said this. Raising a hand Bella brushed the tear away with her thumb, while putting her hand on his cheek.

"It's ok Harry, It's over now" she soothed gently as he let loose a few more tears.

"I'm admit that I am glad you came when you did though, I don't much fancy dying quite yet" Harry smiled at the comment but no sound escaped his lips. "I would like to know what happened at the battle and in the period after while I've been unconscious though, I'm a bit behind the times at the moment see" he gave a small smile and a nod of the head.

"We won, but at a terrible cost" he paused for a second "eight thousand Night Elves died, however they died honourably, for between us we felled about one hundred thousand of the enemy forces, a great blow to them I'm sure, our kin will be sorely missed" he bowed his head in memory of their sacrifice for a moment before continuing "During the battle I managed to slay the Witch King, I have no idea how I did it, I just called down lightning from the sky using my hands, it was incredible, the power felt like nothing I have even dreamed of, it felt like I could destroy a mountain if a tried, you have no idea…" he gave a shake of the head as he trailed off in remembrance of the wondrous event.

"So you finally realised it did you?" stated Bella smugly. He gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"It's been almost comical to see you oblivious to the fact that you were still magical, everyone around you knew of it and most assumed you knew, some, mainly the scholars or those with more time among the ranks figured that you had no knowledge that you always transmit power wherever you go" she paused for a moment "How else do you think we adjusted to being in a new world so quickly, you give people hope and confidence Harry, I'm not surprised you beat the Witch King, your power is exponential" Harry sat stunned, he was magical still and he hadn't even realised it.

The thought of it was absurd. But then again he wasn't about to complain, and it wasn't really the time, right now there were more pressing issues to deal with.

"Well anyway, once we had won the battle, I led our forces to the main fortress and arrived in time to defeat the remaining Nazgul. Our numbers vastly outnumbered there's so it wasn't much of a battle from that point onwards. Since than we've mostly been sending envoys to different nations with news of our success and reports of the battle, I guessed that if they saw how we fought then they would be more likely to ally with us, or offer us aid in the future" he gave a shrug and sank his head deeper into the pillow.

"Not a bad idea" Bella commented "any responses?" Harry gave a smile and nodded.

"The responses so far have been good. The dwarves of the Lonely mountains have already held terms with us, they have agreed to help build a fortress if we supply them with aid if they are ever in need of it, the offer was generous for they are renowned for their craftsmanship throughout middle earth, they will be able to build us a powerful stronghold. In fact they have already started and are working as we speak" Bella's eyebrows rose in surprise to this news.

"You have done well then, I have read that the dwarves you speak of don't come close to the skill the Dwarves of Khazad Dum Possess in the art of blade craftsmanship, however they are unparalleled when it comes to the building of strongholds, it is said that none have never fallen to enemy hands, they will indeed be great allies" she agreed with a nod of the head.

"The plans are spectacular, once finished it will be a fortress to rival the Dark Tower in strength, so far the dwarves are doing a great job even though they are only building the outer walls at the moment, and even they will take many years to complete" he gave a smile.

"Anything else?" she asked

"No, not yet, but it was only a week ago after all, it will take a few more weeks to reach some of the destinations such as Arnor and such like" Harry explained softly

"You've been busy then" she commented.

"Ye, I just can't wait till the builds completed, I had thought about contributing some of my power into the city, you know like to make it stronger or something" he gave a shrug and fell silent.

"Is that even possible?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, it should work, if I inject magic into the foundations and then the stone work, it should make it much stronger and harder to breach, I don't know, perhaps it was a stupid idea but it just sounded good you know"

"No, it is a good idea though, there's no reason why it will be impossible, and if you say you can do it I'll believe you" she finished with a smile which Harry found himself returning. Silence fell upon the pair and all they heard for several minutes was the tapping of distant tools and the closer, but still fairly distant chatter of elves talking. Finally broke the silence.

"I'm proud of you, you know that" Bella became confused slightly. "You defeated three Nazgul without the aid of Magic, not many can do that, it's a memorable feat, perhaps near that of the battle between Glorfindel and the Balrog of Morgoth, for that you have my respect" she smiled widely, it was uncommon now to receive such a thing, yes they had been friends before but that was just out of necessity to capture the land on which they currently stood, for her to have his respect was a big step in filling the gap between them, although not totally, she would take all she could get.

"Thank you" she replied finally. He smirked.

"No problem Bella" she growled as he once more used her new name, it wasn't so much the fact that the name was bad, to be honest she rather liked it, it was that he had meant it in a patronising manor which annoyed her slightly.

"Watch it buster" she said giving him a poke in the stomach, however it didn't have the effect she planed, as he was obviously wearing some sort of armour underneath his casual clothes.

"What's this?" she said as she pulled back his top to expose a shiny metal shirt of chain-mail, it was slightly clumsy but it wasn't too bad, she wondered why he was wearing it.

"A present from one of the Smiths, it isn't perfect but it was the first shirt they made here, so I wear it in respect to that, in battle however I think I'll stick with my other armour for the time being" she gave a laugh and then pulled up the chain-mail to expose part of his stomach, bending down she blew softly on the skin there. Harry, startled by the sudden act, started to squirm uncontrollably.

"Bella no stop it tickles, stop please, Bella, Bella, no bad Bella, very bad Bella" his frantic cries only made her more demanding, lifting up the top more she began to tickle him properly all over with her hands. "Oh no you don't, watch it you" laughed Harry as he fought in vain with his already tired body, to fight off Bellatrix, who was fully rejuvenated. Now fully thrashing on the bed, Bella straddled him to cease his movements, looking up he was shocked to se something other than playfulness in her eyes.

"Wha…" it was too late, she had plunged her lips upon his in a frantic kiss, she moved again, this time so she was straddling his body higher, and began to put feeling into the kiss.

Harry was in a state of confusion, here he was practically making out with the killer of his Godfather, the one person who he had ever seen as a father figure in his entire life, it was wrong, it was disgusting. But on the other side of the equation it was the complete opposite of this, he felt lust, lust for the body which Bellatrix now possessed, she was easily the sexiest woman he had ever laid eyes on, so what was the problem that he was enjoying it more than anything in the last several years, he could at least have some fun for the time being_ it's not like she's looking for anything else anyway. _And with that, the last of Harry's resolve to fight the feelings crumpled.

He just hoped he didn't have any regrets when the morning came


	6. The Rise of a new Empire

Disclaimer: I forgot about this for all my other stories and chapter, so let in now be known that this Story is based off the fantastic works of both J.K Rowling and J.R.R Tolkien. I own nothing save for sections of the plot which have been formed using my own immense brainpower.

Thanks for all the reviews so far, I appreciated every single one.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 7 – The Rise of a new Empire**_

The first rays of light penetrated Harry's consciousness, slowly he rose, wiping his eyes as he did so, by his side lay a vision of beauty which was unparalleled by any upon the Earth.

Remembering back to their activities last night he smiled in happiness, it was amazing, for lack of a better word.

He had never before felt so much joy due to a single act before, yes the thrill of battle was an immense feeling, however this had to take the biscuit.

He lay back down into the soft blankets once more and sighed, for once his life was good, he had hope for a better future, a future he was very much looking forward to.

Rolling over, still under the covers, he straddled Bella's smooth naked body. It was a sight, her face was still slightly flushed from the previous night's activities, and a thin layer of sweat could be seen glinting in the same light which had roused him that morning.

Leaning forward he kissed her softly on the lips and placed his hand on the side of her beautiful face, gently stoking the skin there.

"Bella?" he said softly into her ear. She let out a soft moan but refused to wake at his urging.

Leaning down once more Harry ran his tongue all the way up the side of her face, this successfully roused her.

"Get off you moron, let me breath first" she snapped as soon as she had laid eyes on him and his position.

Leaning back slightly Harry still refused to move from his straddled position, and to be honest you couldn't blame him, who in their right mind would freely give up the feel of rubbing their member along a beautiful girls naked sex? "I told you to get off Harry now do as I say" she persisted with a growl; she was obviously in a less then good mood.

Still refusing to move Harry pushed her upper body, which was trying to rise, back on to the bed, once there her placed both arms on her shoulders and started to kiss her passionately, her protests quickly turned into moans of pleasure.

Moving his hands down slowly he brushed his fingertips across her smooth neck and passed her shoulder, until he eventually cupped the now familiar weight of her full breasts, at that moment their pubic regions also started to grind together frantically.

Breaking their kisses they stared into each others eyes, searching the others sole for acceptance from the other, green and Violet, two unique shades met in an act as old as elven kind.

"I'm yours Harry" she said finally.

"And I'm yours my Love" he whispered back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laying in each others arms the couple drew copious amounts of comfort from the other; it was a moment that was pure bliss, one of those moments which wars and death occurred for.

This was love

If you had asked Harry a few years ago who he thought he would fall in Love with, it certainly wouldn't have been the mature woman laying in his arms at that moment, yet here he was, as real as anything else in his life, in the arms of Bellatrix Lestrange of all people, and yet, he would rather have no other.

From the moment he had woken that day he had felt it, more than simple attraction, more than even love.

It was a feeling which could only be described efficiently by the creator himself, for it was a thing that great.

In some way their friendship, which had been slightly insecure due to the small deterrent that she had killed his Godfather and committed many other evil deeds, had prospered in the space of a single night, into something which went beyond words.

He had no explanation to what the feeling was like, it was a combination of happiness acceptance, joy, love, passion, in fact every positive emotion which has ever been expressed in words, combined together to create the bond which he now shared with Bellatrix.

"I love you Bella" he stated clearly, there was no hesitancy in his words, for he knew them to be the truth.

"I don't deserve your love Harry" she whispered back with downcast eyes. Harry tilted her face to meet his.

"I saw the way you fought for our people back at the battle, I saw the new you clearer than day. That was you Bella, you may not be perfectly light, but you possess a heart stronger than anyone I know, which is why I love you Bella, to me you are perfect"

And with that final declaration he seized her luscious lips in a soul searing kiss.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A messenger made his way into a conference room inside a large camp of warriors, there he stopped and waited to be acknowledged. Finally the Lords did so

"What news do you bring young one, tidings of good fortune and victory perhaps, or are they off ill deeds once more" called a finely dressed elven Lord.

"I have come bearing tidings of victory over the area of Rhun, I have been told to pass on word that during the assault our forces defeated over one hundred thousand of the enemy, along with the temporary defeat of The Witch Nazgul and seven others which ride with him, I have been sent to ask for aid in building fortifications around the new land, for this is the will of my Lord and protector" the servant replied in a clear and melodious voice which resonated even on the walls of the tent.

Without consideration a young Lord of Men responded.

"Tell your Lord that Gondor will send aid in the forms of food supplies and troops to guard your land temporarily, I hope that it meets with your requirements young elf" nodding his head in thanks the messenger was about to proceed through the door when a shout from the same man drew him to a stop.

"They will arrive within a fortnight, perhaps earlier if the road offers unforeseen dangers, look to our coming then" after that the elven messenger made his way silently out of the room.

Once he was gone the table turned to regard one another.

"Eight of the Nazgul were slain, how could this be?" asked another Lord.

It was an elf general who replied.

"I heard Lord Elrond and King Gil-Galad talking of their leaders, it is rumoured that the male possesses powers which rival the Dark Lords, and as for the female, she is powerful also, as it is said that they were sent by the Valar to aid us in the fight"

"Then we are indeed blessed, I only hope that they will fight when the time comes, for without them I do not wish to see the outcome in this life or the next" spoke up an young, if you considered five hundred years to be young, elven Commander.

"An impressive victory to be sure against such odds, and also they were attacking a heavily defended position with superior numbers, they did indeed do well" ended another man.

The meeting resumed after that final comment was made.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next year help arrived from all over middle earth. In many forms it did so to, food, medical supplies, metals to use to craft and in addition to this, soldiers to protect their borders.

Building also continued, with the walls becoming extended, despite the fact that they were no way near completion.

At this point in their creation the other races understood the importance of protecting the race of Night Elves, for if the Dark Lord ever launched a full assault on them, they would surely be defeated, this was the reason door the additional soldiers which scouted and watched over their lands like they were their own.

The other Night Elves which had remained in Lorien also returned, and with them their skill in weaponry. For while they were left behind they had continued their instruction from the Dwarves of Khazad Dum almost to completion.

And so it was that the City of the Night Elves began to take shape, it would take many more years yet; however, the foundations were at last laid down.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry gazed out from his rooms on the mountainside, next to him stood his wife Bellatrix, who was dressed in a plain black, silken Nightdress, she looked amazing.

It was currently morning, before the first rays of sunshine began to rise, a view of peace and comfort, he only wished that it wasn't under threat from the armies of Mordor.

Over the past fifty years the city had changed much, it was now very large and happily hosting the entirety of the Night Elf population.

The walls of the city were not yet built fully, however they were well underway.

The reason for their lack of completion was Magic, it was fused in every stone which was laid down, and therefore became harder to build with, the strength it contained however was worth this wait. So far half of the wall had been made all the way round their populated lands, it was a mighty start too, several metres thick at the base and without crack or chink in its surface, the wall was a sight for the eyes, even in its uncompleted state.

Reaching to the side he drew in his wife and nuzzled the top of her head, she smelt of Lavender, as she usually did, he till couldn't get enough of the scent.

"What are you thinking about My Love" he asked after kissing her hair.

Turning to face him in his arms, she slipped her arms around his neck.

"Us and the future" she replied with a smile "I was thinking of our future together" her smile grew wider "And also about Children" she added on the end.

Harry blinked as the words punctured his thought process, when he had finally worked out what she had said; his eyes grew wide in shock.

"What abut them Bella?" he asked.

"I want them, more than nearly anything in the world" she declared softly while gazing into his eyes.

"Now's not the time" seeing her hurt look he quickly added "But that doesn't mean we can't have any, I would be a fool to turn down even more frequent sex with you, beautiful, but with the war effort and everything, now's not the time Love" he explained placing kisses randomly on her face as he did so "besides, It's not like we can try much harder anyway, we do it like twice a day as it is, I don't think I could handle any more" he added with a smile.

Nodding he head Bella snuggle up into his half naked body so that her head was resting against his Torso.

"You never regret our decision do you Love?" she asked in little more than a whisper.

"Never Bella, why would you think that, I love you more than life itself" he immediately responded.

She began to shake as tears let themselves loose.

"Because I want to stay with you always Harry, you are the best thing which has ever happened to me. I never thought I stood much of a chance at finding Love, what with Rudolphus as my husband and the Dark Lord, and to be honest back then I didn't want it much either, but now I have it, I will never be able to let it go" he words were jittery, however they contained passion and more emotion than could be described even in the tongues of Elven Kind.

"I will always be here for you Bella, always, you never have to fear that" he replied while slipping a hand under her robe s that it was hitched up at the back and his hand was cupping her ass. "Perhaps I can take your mind of things my love" he whispered.

"Perhaps you can" she replied with an insane smirk, before they both made their way back into the bedroom to relieve themselves.

It was later that day and Harry walked alone throughout the City, admiring its beauty.

Buildings inside were alive with the sounds of their trade, metal beet upon metal as craftsmen continued to forge with their slowly increasing skills, cattle was led by laughing elflings as they played happily in the newly risen Sun.

This was what he was fighting for, a peaceful life where his Race could grow in might and splendour, so that for the first time it would be stable.

Making his way through the city he smiled as he saw a small male child trying to carry a large bucket of water from one of the many Wells to his home, stepping in he decided to offer some help.

"Would you care for aid little one?" he asked in a kind but powerful voice which now belonged to him. Looking up the boy almost dropped the bucket in his shock at being addressed by the Lord of the City; it was common knowledge that Harry possessed immense power as did his Wife, however only those who had been near him at the initial battle had seen his magic in action.

"Yes please My Lord, thank you" he replied a little intimidated by the image Harry represented.

Taking the bucket with no inclination that it was heavy, or indeed weighed anything, he proceeded to walk along with the small boy throughout the City.

As he passed people would greet him in a combination of different ways, waving, nodding their heads or just calling out to him. There were also a couple of bows but we won't mention them much.

Once they had passed through the main centre, after half an hour of walking, they came to an area of undeveloped land, as they continued to walk the child finally broke his silence.

"Are you really Elerossë Tinehtelë, I heard you were ten feet tall?" he asked in a small voice. Harry chuckled softly but remained walking.

"Indeed I am Young one, however I suppose that the part about my size is in fact incorrect, for as you can see I am no where near ten foot" he responded with a smile,

he like this Kid already. "What is your name young one/" he asked

"Darius my Lord" he replied more confidently than before. Harry frowned slightly as he regarded the boy momentarily.

"Who was your father Darius, I do not recognise your name and surely should do?" he inquired.

"My father's name was Elathorn, he died in the initial battle, or so I'm told, it s aid that he was no warrior, and yet he still went to battle for the glory of his people, I want to be just like him when I'm older, he was said to be an honourable elf who served you to the end" Darius declared proudly.

Harry closed his eyes in sadness.

"I do not recognise his name and I surely wouldn't have let him into the battle had I known he was no soldier, it however was a brave and Noble act, you should be proud of your father my child, for he died doing what he thought was right, and that is the most Noble cause of all" he said slowly. The Boy nodded and turned away slightly.

"I will my Lord" he promised.

"Good, however don't ever rush off to battle, it can get you killed, prepare and strike when the time is right for that is the best way to fight, I would like you to never try what you father did" he spoke softly but Darius could still catch every word uttered.

"But why? Was it not honourable to do so?" he asked confused. Sighing Harry stopped and placed the bucket on the ground.

"Yes it was honourable, however I do not wish for you to throw your life away so rashly, you are a Night Elf and are therefore immune from the effects of disease and old age, enjoy your life and if you feel that way inclined do it properly, learn to fight so that you will survive against any odds, preserve your life for it is far too valuable to throw away" and with that they continued walking once more, only minutes later reaching a small house which was surrounded by a few others.

Placing the still fairly full bucket down, he turned and was surprised to be engulfed in a huge embrace from the small child.

"Thank you my Lord for everything" he said into his shirt. Stroking his smooth black hair flat Harry returned the embrace softly, as to not kill the child through too much pressure.

"Where is your mother Darius, I wish to speak with her?" he asked.

Grabbing his hand Darius pulled Harry indoors and into the small house, through a copula of rooms before he found his mother in the kitchen area.

"Mum, Mum look who I brought home with me" Darius yelled as he ran into the kitchen. Harry followed at a more sedate pace.

"What is it beloved?" She asked in obvious tiredness.

"I brought home a guest!" he exclaimed.

Entering the kitchen Harry came face to face with a beautiful elven woman, she was nothing on Bella however.

The face of surprise which was expressed when she saw him was rather amusing, but he hid the emotion behind a mask.

"My Lord" she gave a bow of the head as she said this.

Deciding he might as well get to the point he fully entered the room and faced the boy's mother.

"Good morning, Darius was just telling me about your husbands' death and I wish to offer my condolences at your loss, I know it's not exactly punctual. I was unaware he participated in the battle, If I had then you would have received help from me so that you could better prosper, I am surprised you didn't come forward when we offered royalties to those who had lost from the battle" he began.

"It feels wrong to benefit from my husbands death, I wish for no money, all I want is for my Son to live happily" she said softly. Nodding Harry continued.

"If that is the case then Wish to offer young Darius a chance he will not receive ever again, I am offering to tutor him for several years so that he may decide what he wants to be when older, if it so happens that he's inclined to something which I am not adept in I will guarantee him an apprenticeship to a master I do this not out of a need to provide compensation, but to see Darius grow up proud and strong, he has much potential I can sense that much already" he offered. Darius rushed forward and gave him another hug. Turning to his Mum he put on puppy dog eyes.

"Please Mum, let me learn with our lord" he pleaded. Smiling his Mother nodded her head. Darius pumped his fist in triumph.

"Excellent, I am sorry to do this so suddenly but he must begin right away, he is already a year behind others his age and If we are to exceed those others then we have to make haste" Pulling out a medium length, finely crafted dagger he handed it skilfully to Darius, who took it with wide eyes.

"This will be your first weapon, you are to look after it at all costs as you will be defenceless without it, lose it and my training ends, retain it and you will improve quickly" he instructed in a teachers voice. Nodding Darius held the weapon down at his side.

"You'll also need this apprentice, always wear it, even when doing everyday activities like washing or labour" Harry handed him a finely made black sheath which had Golden runes on it, this was attached to black leather belt which could be fastened at the waist. Darius quickly attached the items and then looked up at Harry beaming with Pride.

"Come, we have much to do" said Harry as he began to walk towards the door, when he was near the exit he turned back and addressed Darius's mother.

"He will return to you often, perhaps once a week so that you may catch up, aside from that he will be under constant instruction, it is vital that training isn't interrupted before it is well underway, if you need anything now or in the future never hesitate to ask" and with that he swept out of the room with a running boy in tow.

Making his way back through the city at an accelerated pace Harry spoke to the running boy beside him.

"I have to know what you feel like becoming before we begin, tell me your interest and desired for the future, for it is no use doing something which you do not feel strongly about?" he asked.

"I've always like the idea of fighting, you know leading troops into battle and fighting for my homeland, I've read many stories which talk about such deeds but I never thought I'd be given the choice in real life" he paused to catch his breath. Taking pity on him Harry decreased his pace so that they were moving at a steady walk. "Apart from that I thought about becoming a smith, a weapon smith, so that I could still help the fighters even if it is indirectly" he commented. Harry nodded his acknowledgement.

"They are both honourable trades, however he former presents many more immediate risks, the question is, which do you want to be more?"

There was no reply as Harry led the smaller boy through the city, the aforementioned boy had seldom travelled this far into the centre and so was only vaguely familiar with his surroundings. Harry explained his plans as they went.

"In the future I am hoping to have many Cities like this one, however this will always remain the Capital, I can't wait till it's completed, for it will be a mighty Fortress, a Stronghold which will increase the Fear of or enemies whenever they hear our name" he explained to a captivated boy.

"And what of the Walls, when will they be completed, I have watched the Dwarves and Elves work tirelessly on them, however as each day goes by, they make little headway?" Harry smiled as Darius said this.

"The reason they take so long to build is because I have moulded some magic into the stone used, it will be another fifty or more years before they are complete, and then it will still only be the outer walls" he explained.

"And what does the magic do exactly?" Darius asked.

"It makes it many times harder for any enemy to breach them, they are unbreakable as long as Sauron himself comes and breaks them down, in that case they will fall, aside from that the only way to get passed them is over or under, it is my intention for them to be the strongest throughout middle Earth once they are completed, even more so than those which guard the Dark Land"

"And what of the rest? Tell me everything!"

"Now isn't the time Darius, we have work to do, have you decided on a profession yet or are you still undecided?" he asked as they at last made their way into a small weapon smiths, which was widely regarded as the best in the city, with the owner, an Older Elf, having skills which rivalled Smiths back at Khazad Dum.

"Yes Master, I wish to be a Warrior, will you teach me the ways of War?" he asked confidently for the first time that day. Harry nodded his head in approval.

"Indeed I will my apprentice, but first you need to decide what weapons you will wield, this is an important decision so take your time and try them all" Harry advised while taking a seat on one of the three wooden chairs which were there for customers t wait on.

It was a few minutes later when a stern looking Elf made his way out from the back, shooting the door which led to his work area behind him, he turned to face them. A smile broke out on his face a second later.

"Harry, how good of you to come by, how are you friend!" the man greeted with a smile, the stern countenance being replaced with a look of delight.

"Ethrihil, this is my Apprentice Darius, Darius this is the finest Weapons Smith in the City, Ithrihil tethalon" Harry introduced with a smile. The pair greeted each other in the traditional elven way, with a grasp of the others forearm and a slight nod of the head.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Master tethalon" Darius greeted the Smith politely, acknowledging his rank and title within Night Elven Society.

"The pleasure mine young Apprentice, you must be something if you are to learn from Harry, you're his very first apprentice I believe" returned the Master with another warming smile.

Harry gave a nod of the head in affirmation of this statement and then stood to address his friend.

"I've come to acquire some weapons for my apprentice; if it's not too much trouble I would like him to try some out before he decides?" Harry asked getting straight to business.

"Of course my Friend, I always have time for you, follow me" he ordered with a grin. Harry and Darius followed him through a small door to the side of the room and found themselves being led down many stairs, a couple of minutes later they entered a huge hall which ad been divided into many different rows which extended running the length of said hall, parallel to the walls.

On further inspection Darius noticed that they were racks and that they contained innumerable weapons which were complete.

"Well, go on take your pick" The Master urged Darius who still stood frozen in shock due to the sight.


	7. The Rise of a new Empire Part Two

Disclaimer: I forgot about this for all my other stories and chapter, so let in now be known that this Story is based off the fantastic works of both J.K Rowling and J.R.R Tolkien. I own nothing save for sections of the plot which have been formed using my own immense brainpower.

Yes I know, I'm on a bit of a role this Weekend, with two chapter in one day. I made a promise to myself that I would finish this by the time I went to bed.

So here it is I hope you enjoy.

Thanks to all those who reviewed last chapter. Those reviews were the motivation I needed to get off my lazy ass and type up this one.

Peace Out

DarkMage(on ficwad) / hitman12345 (on 7 - The rise of an Empire-Part Two

Harry looked over as Darius performed various forms which were designed to increase the potency and the balance of the fighter.

He was doing remarkably well, only ten years into the apprenticeship; he had already surpassed many if not all his other soldiers, including his Captains and Generals, with the exception of himself and Bellatrix.

Flipping through the air Darius performed an athletic movement and ended with his preferred weapons, twin long daggers, pointed backwards in a stabbing motion.

"Very good my apprentice" he congratulated warmly. Harry was by no means a cruel Master; however he had certain expectations, which had to be met in order to survive under his instruction.

It had been as slow ten years, but it had eventually come to an end, soon Darius would leave his teachings and go solo for he had received an offer off a high ranking general in the army to be his Captain. Harry had eventually agreed to this but knew in his heart that it wouldn't last. It wasn't that he didn't have confidence in Darius's abilities, it was that he thought the position not good enough for his apprentice, once Darius became fed up he would be waiting with a place for him in his inner circle, where only those who he trusted the most resided.

There were currently only five of the ten positions filled, and this included himself, it was hard you see, for a position was not given easily, an Elf had to display abilities up and beyond those of everyone else to even be considered worthy of such an honour and then they had to come out top of that select group, no, not an easy task.

He had acquired two additional members in the past ten years, both amazingly able in many arts of combat. First there was Eltima, who was a Master of the spear, deadly and accurate she could slay beast of great proportion with ease, in addition to this she was also a great tactician with a great strategic mind. As well as Eltima there was also Anthon, a loyal friend of Harry's from just after the initial battle, he was Masterful with a short bow, a weapon, not quite as deadly as the longbow of Bella but much lighter and easier to carry, in addition to this he also utilised a unique round shield which had three arcs cut out of it, he used this alongside a single medium sized dagger which easily killed any who were unfortunate to getting its way.

"I will miss you Master" the voice of Darius cut though his musings.

"As will I, you won't be going far though Darius, no further than a few miles around the perimeter of the city at the most, I still feel that it is a waist of your talents" Harry muttered.

"I shall return and when I do I expect a spot to be open for me in your inner circle" Darius stated with a smirk. Harry opened his mouth but no sound escaped from it._ The presumptuous little shit_ Harry sighed.

"I was that obvious huh?" he asked. Darius nodded with a huge grin on his face.

"It might not have been so obvious if you hadn't muttered "I want him for my inner circle" under a minute ago" Darius said laughing. Harry frowned, however he couldn't hold his face straight for long and before he knew it he had also started to chuckle heartily.

Minutes later when their laughter had subsided Harry embraced Darius in a manly hug, still holding back slightly, but much more firm than the one they shared in front of his Mothers house ten years previous that this moment.

"I will miss you Darius, take care of yourself ok?" Harry asked. Darius nodded and gave another cheesy grin.

"I'll be back before you know it Master" he shouted cockily back as he bolted from the room. When the training room was once again empty Harry sighed, it was over, he had done his best with him and had come up trumps, and yesHarry thought _he will make a fine addition to my inner circle, a fine addition indeed._

Thinking back to the last sixty years at the slowly developing fortress Harry smiled, many things had transpired in that time and he had only aged slightly in the face from when he was sixteen back on Earth.

His own skills had increased many times over, becoming more aggressive and powerful as the years went by. His stamina was incredible and his skill with a sword was famed throughout the entirety of Middle Earth, due to many raids on smaller strongholds he had participated in.

And then there was his magic, it had increased significantly also and now was a force which could bring both happiness and death.

It was a different style of magic than what was utilised on Earth, however it was much more powerful, some of the things he could do would totally rip wizards like Voldemort or Dumbledore to shreds if he attacked them.

As his control grew so did his understanding of the sacred art, there was no set-down spells which could be learnt, it was instead pure unaltered magic straight from the body, capable of killing thousand if it so wished.

He was careful to never let go in any battle situation unless it was looking dire, and so far it had never looked like they would need the extra help.

So far though the Night Elves had declined offering Military aid to the War, they just weren't able to at this point, what with the building of the Walls and the fortifications of their land, coupled with the protection of their borders from frequent parties of Orcs ranging in number from a couple of hundred to a couple of thousand, it just wasn't possible and Harry was disinclined to weaken his Geographical position in Middle Earth at that moment in time for a war which didn't directly effect them.

The population of his race had also increased significantly, with the number now close to doubling that of its Original total, they were slowly becoming a central part of Middle Earth.

And then there was another plus which he could now add to the pile of positive situations. The Night Elven Smiths and builders had finally reached a stage in their skill where they could successfully continue the building of the walls without the assistance of the Dwarves.

This led to the Dwarves being offered riches, which his people had obtained from the nearby mountains, in thanks for their work, they took this with pleasure, however refused to abandon the project half complete, and so it was that half their numbers were now constantly changed every few years in order that not only one set of Builders did all the work, it was coming along spectacularly.

And then there was Bella, how he loved her, her smile laugh, but most of all it was her personality, still darker than his own she had a short fuse which was attached to a hell of a lot of dynamite, not literally of course. She had also developed over the years and also had a reputation with the Longbow like he did the sword, he was proud of her for more than this though. He was proud of her for changing for him, for her people it was something which he would thank her for forever.

And then there was the army, vast it was too, with over eighty percent of the overall population being able to ride into battle at a moments notice, his ranks had been bolstered to just over fifteen thousand horsemen while Bella's was well over fifty, add this to many more thousand sunder the command of his other commanders like Eltima and Anthon, and he had an army to be proud of.

They fought unlike any other army in the entirety of middle Earth, vicious in the kill but friendly everywhere else the Night Elves soon were recognised as superior fighters than the rest of the races, and he was proud of it. His thoughts were interrupted as Eltima entered the room in evident haste.

"My Lord come quick, you must see this!" she called as she came nearer, it was large hall and she obviously had no time to travel its entire length.

Sensing the anxiety in her voice had quickly fell into step behind her as she led him out of the hall and out across the courtyard. He was surprised to see men and Women running in all directions, following the line of a soldier's step he let his gaze fall on a gathering contingent of armoured Elves, they were mounted and at their lead sat Bella on a great Black steed, bow upon her back and sword at her hip, she looked an amazing sight, which was only perfected by the tall staff which hung from a sheath on her horse, when she saw him heading over to her she rode up to him at speed.

"What's wrong Bella?" he asked quickly as she drew near.

"We're under attack, out scouts reported a force which has already slain some of the outlying villages coming this way, they are fifteen thousand in number" she informed him in the rush. Thinking quickly he came to a decision.

"Bella say here and protect the city if it's a diversion, I'll lead out my troops and meet them head on, there's no point in even getting them get near the city, we have to protect the civilians to the best of our ability" he ordered.

Bellatrix new better to argue with him on this point so she just nodded her head in confirmation, before she could turn away Harry spoke once more. "How many have they killed so far Bella?" he asked. Bellatrix hesitated for a second before replying.

"Three thousand Harry, they were defenceless and didn't stand a chance" she informed him.

Growling once Harry let out a sharp whistle which resonated in the air, moments later his horse, which put even Bella's to shame came galloping into the courtyard, without pause he swung onto its back and rode away in the direction of the massing Elven Cavalry.

Being fully armed from his training session with Darius was in this instance an advantage for it saved valuable time. They were ready to depart less than ten minutes later, with a host of over ten thousand riders and a very pissed Harry who wanted to kill something before he decided to do something very stupid such as make a direct assault on the Dark Tower without help.

"Form up!" he called to the assembled riders, immediately they formed into lines of great length, the idea was to space out the enemies archers so that they were a less obvious target.

Looking behind him he smiled at the other two thousand which he had drawn aside, even in his pissed off state of mind, he was not stupid enough to go ridding off into a head on battle against a large force.

"I want a full frontal attack on the enemy lines, occupy them long enough for me to lead in a separate attack into their flanks, I'm proud of you all, may the Valar be with you" He shouted over all the noises from the horses.

And with that he rode off once more, fully confident that the main part of the army was capable of leading themselves, besides they did have Eltima with them if they needed guidance.

From the top of a steep hill Harry and his two thousand troops watched as two large armies charged one another, one of them, which was unmistakably the Night Elven army, was moving over twice the speed of the others and hen the collision came the front line of the enemy was smashed to pieces. Harry watched as his faithful men rode through the enemy ranks like scissors cutting paper, it was an inspiring sight and roused him to take action.

"Charge!" he called, letting his voice magnify with his magic so that it could be heard by all.

They set off, gathering dust as they did so, they trotted and then that progressed into a medium sprint, until at last their horses were pushing to the limit in a tidal wave of death and destruction.

Harry alone was at the forefront of the charge, his horse a great distance from his comrades.

When he came up close to the enemy he raised his hand and out of it burst of white light which blinded the enemy temporarily, but in that moment of confusion he had hit the enemy lines, power blazing abut him, he dealt death to any who crossed his path. Seconds later the remaining force of his army hit also, causing panic and devastation to their foes.

Moving forward Harry beheaded an Orc with a single slice of his blade, he then snapped the neck of another using his magic to enhance his strength to levels beyond comparison.

Dismounting he ducked as a frenzy of deadly blows was rained down upon him by an advancing Orc; he smartly stepped to the side to dodge another swipe and ended the creatures life with a sharp nut of his head.

He moved into the centre of the fighting, and met up with Eltima, there they fought together in a style which left them almost immune o the enemies around them. Their movements were so synchronised that it looked more like a dance of death rather than a fight.

The battle raged on around them and at long last Harry's control snapped, fusing his sword with Magic he lashed out at the nearest Goblin causing it and about ten others to go flying away over the heads of the fighting armies below.

There was silence as this new revelation sunk in, and then the battle continued at a higher level than before.

Those around Harry cheered in challenge to their foes as they advanced forward with the intent to kill them all.

Harry ducked as another blow headed his way and then quickly spun round to jam his blade under the chin of a particularly vile looking Orc.

Eltima was once again at his side as she jabbed out with her intricately crafted spear, causing heavy losses, he saw her break free from him for a second, but in that moment she had thrust her spear through four enemies at once, effectively skewering them.

Harry went on the attack once more as bodies fell in waves around him, he threw out his hand and a pillar of light crashed into a nearby group of Orcs, they all died instantly. Smiling in grim satisfaction Harry turned in time to swipe at the torso of another Orc before ducking out of the deadly path of another blade, drawing out a long dagger and ramming it through his opponents' ear right into his head.

The Orc died instantly but Harry didn't noticed because he was too busy killing the next Orc foolish enough to challenge him.

Eltima growled as her spear was broken in half; she had had it more than ten years now and if truth be told had grown quite attached to the weapon.

Saving her depression till later she withdrew a small knife from her boot and then used it to savagely slash her next enemy's throat, she wasn't out of the game yet, not by a long shot.

Cries filled the air as both Orc and Elf alike fell to each other. Only Harry and Eltima remained uninjured, dispatching several times more than one hundred between them.

The battle raged on, but in the end...it was inevitable.

They rode back into the City to a roar of Noise, all around them people cheered as their brave warriors returned; today the policies regarding the War were almost certain to change.

It was later that Night when Harry and several of his Generals, which included other Captains not including his inner circle, sat discussing their next course of action.

"What was the death toll Anthon?" Harry asked warily.

"Including the losses suffered before the battle they total five thousand my Lord, two thousand in the actual battle and three thousand before it started, these aren't specific numbers for it will take a few day to…"

"Yes thank you Anthon but those details are not needed for this particular meeting; in essence it all comes down to two options, we either continue to build up our defences or we declare War on Mordor, the way I se it War is now inevitable which ever option we choose" Harry addressed the others.

"Or we could continue to build up our defences but also start to actively fight in the war, If we do that then we are the best prepared, because let's face it, if Sauron chose to attack us at the present time then we wouldn't stand a chance, we will have little to no fortifications until the outer walls are built, and then we still have to prepare other defences like a keep and things of that nature" offered Eltima, it was now when her battle organised brain came in handy. Harry nodded in agreement as did the rest of those present.

"All in favour of the suggestion laid down By Elite Commander Eltima sat aye!" Harry called to the table.

"Aye!" echoed the voices of everyone present.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was even later that Night when Harry and Bellatrix lay by each others side in bed, they were both awake and holdings hands, just thinking over the events of that day. It was Bella who broke the silence.

"You fought well today Harry" she praised. Harry smiled in thanks, however he knew what she was hinting at, and he knew her too well not to know.

"Don't be upset because you didn't fight Bella" he whispered. She just shook her head slowly.

"I was utterly useless today Harry while you went off to fight for our people, I should have been there by your side, that's where I belong"

"That's very true, but what would have happened if the attack had been a diversion? What then? Would you have been able to defend them whilst fighting with me" Bella shook her head in the negative. "You mustn't be so keen to rush in to battle Bella, you are the most precious thing in the World to me, I can't lose you that easily, besides we haven't had any children yet" he finished by flashing her a small playful smile.

"I thought you said it was too early for children?" she asked in slight confusion.

"Oh it is but that doesn't mean I can't tease you about it does it?" he smirked at the scowl on her face, in his opinion it made her all the more sexy, if such a thing was even possible.

"I want you" she whispered.

Moving the covers aside Bella straddled him and began to kiss his wanting lips.

"Not half as much as I want you though Mrs Potter" Harry growled back through moans of indescribable pleasure.

Harry and Bellatrix made their way down a monstrous hall alone, it was weeks later and they were very far from home.

They were in Arnor, one of the two great realms of men which fell under the same rule.

The reason for their arrival at such a distant location was plain and simple: start a war.

Pushing out with his magic Harry calmly strode in to one of the largest halls he had seen in his life, it was huge, many times the size of the Hogwarts great hall, and in the centre was placed a lone table. Around said table four figures sat in evident discussion due to there being maps spread across its surface.

When they entered they immediately became the object of attention, especially to the four at the table. On closer inspection Harry saw that he recognised three of the four as Elrond, Gil-Galad and Isildur, one of the men he had met upon his entry to Middle Earth, however the fourth man, perhaps the tallest fully man being he had ever seen, was a complete mystery to him.

The three Harry recognised immediately rushed to greet him and his Wife.

"I must say that is a surprise to see you here my Lord and Lady, I wasn't under the impression that you had any interests so far abroad as the realm of Arnor" spoke Isildur calmly. They chose not to answer the unasked question, however just took seats which had been drawn up for them seconds before.

"Almost a month ago to the date our homeland was subjected to an unprovoked attack by close to twenty thousand of the enemy, three thousand defenceless Elves died as a result of this, and then a further two thousand died in order to defeat them, I want in, I want a War!" he declared. The people around the table had mixed reactions to this news. The two Elves were visibly saddened at the loss of some many innocents, and even more so due to the fact that they were also elves.

The two men however remained passive as If he had never intruded on their meeting.

"And how do you suppose we do this? The dark Tower is practically unbreakable, we could never even hope to launch an effective siege against it, let alone get close enough" queried the unknown man.

"I'm sorry but I don't believe we've met before, the name's Elerossë Tinehtelë and this is my Wife Failariël Tinehtelë, I am Lord of all Night Elves and an Istar, as is my wife" he held out his hand as he said this. The man shook it firmly and Harry knew at that moment that he could get to know this man, you could learn a lot about someone by just their handshake.

"I'm Elendil, high King of the kingdoms of Arnor and Gondor; I'm pleased to meet you" he replied to a momentarily shocked Harry.

"Do you have a plan Elerossë? For if the time was ever ripe for an attack on our part it would be now, our scouts have informed us that Sauron's forces are the most spaced out they have been in nigh on fifty years, If we were to attack now he would be an easier target" said Elrond thoughtfully.

"I was thinking of perhaps just taking his armies head on, we are outnumbered yes, but many of my warriors can take down nearly ten if not more f the enemy before they are slain, I believe that we would win the conflict and even if we don't defeat Sauron overall then and there we have at least significantly reduced his forces" Harry explained.

"So you would have our men give away their lives for an attack which hasn't even been formed yet, I'm sorry Lord Tinehtelë but it just isn't possible you are on your own" stated Elendil with a frown. Harry merely smiled back and then moved his hand into his armour, withdrawing a neatly folded piece of parchment

Harry laid it out on the table before the other Lords and Kings.

"This is what we're going to do…"

At that same time as this took place, a rider, clothed in Gold and Black and bearing the sign of the Night Elves made its way to the borders of the evil domain which was Mordor. Once there he dismounted and withdrew a huge banner from his horses side. He thrust it into the floor with a "thud" and then silently mounted his fine horse once more.

He then rode off away from all the shadow and mist, looking back the last image he remembered from that moment was a single banner, swaying in the wind, a sign of promise and death.

There was only one thing which the symbol meant for the forces of Mordor, death, for the Night Elves had entered a war for the first time I their short history.

The battle was soon to begin


	8. The Price of War

Disclaimer: I forgot about this for all my other stories and chapter, so let in now be known that this Story is based off the fantastic works of both J.K Rowling and J.R.R Tolkien. I own nothing save for sections of the plot which have been formed using my own immense brainpower.

Thank you to all who reviewed last chapter!

I don't know if you've noticed but I'm on a bit of a role with this story at the moment, three chapters in three days!

Please R+R

I have 6000 hits and I've only got 50 reviews. Please at least ay bad or good or offer some suggestions which would make the story better for you.

Love you all

DarkMage/hitman12345

Chapter 8 - The price of War

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry flopped unceremoniously onto the ground as the last of his strength gave way, his sword clattered to the ground by his side as he did so.

Around him, he could see others in similar positions and others unable to do so for terrible reasons.

He was currently fighting in a remote region of Gondor named Pinath Gelin, another battle was over, and he had no energy left.

Thinking back Harry's face grew grim as he thought of the countless numbers which had fallen by his blade or magic alone, added to this was the total of his troops, and you had a number nearing a million.

He had revisited his City once over the course of the last fifty years, and that visit had been close to twenty years ago now. He missed it, he knew this in his heart, even if it was incomplete he needed to return there, he could however never do this the way he wished with the War covering all free lands in Middle Earth, he had to wait till victory had been achieved, if it ever was…

The War had also taken a heavy toll on the Night Elves, there were close to one hundred and fifty thousand who had fought in the war thus far, however only fifty thousand of those still remained, it was a sad loss but he refused to surrender.

Over the course of these years his City had finally had its powerful walls completed and more work was now being undertaken inside, buildings such as a Citadel carved into the mountain, and other defences such as Building more walls inside the outer shell had begun.

Harry was now a well established figure throughout Middle Earth, his name carried fear among the enemy like Sauron's did among his own troops, however his were better trained and would not flee even if they were forced to battle him themselves.

Bellatrix also had become feared, less so than Harry but it was still known that her powers equalled those of Sauron's greatest lieutenant; The Witch Nazgul.

And then there were his soldiers, how much they deserved peace, but still they were not granted it. Fearless and powerful in the attack the Night Elves had already become the best warriors throughout middle Earth, lesser in number, but much bigger in aggression and natural skill.

To his immense fortune he had only reserved minor injuries thus far in the war, however aside from the first battle of Rhun he had never faced an enemy stronger than a troll or a particularly fearsome Giant or two.

Picking himself up he dusted himself off his robes which partially covered his mainly black armour. He gingerly picked up his sword and fastened it diagonally into a sheath which lay on his back; he then picked up his bow and limped off to the nearest mass of troops. As he did so, he had to negotiate his way over countless dead bodies which littered the field. In a way it brought him pleasure to know that the more he killed the safer his people would be, this is what kept him from pitying those that he fought, he despised them for that time many years ago when they had killed all those innocents so close to his Central City. He finally reached his destination.

"Anthon, how are you?" he asked as he let himself fall to the ground once more. Anthon gave a grim smile.

"As good as can be expected My Lord, however I am happy that I broke my previous kill record today" he replied with a small smile. Harry rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"How many then?" he asked. Anthon gave a boyish grin.

"Ninety five my Lord, beat my old record by four!" he exclaimed proudly. A clapping noise broke their conversation.

"Very well done my Love, however I see you are still incapable of beating me, it is to be expected for I am a member of the superior breed of women" Eltima interrupted with a smile.

That was another thing. Over the course of the War Eltima and Anthon, two of his inner circle, had fallen in Love.

Harry often wondered if the whole thing was a joke because all they did was constantly try to best each other, he was told however that they did it for an excuse for great sex afterwards; to this Harry just gave him the thumbs up and made a quick get away.

"And what did you tally dearest Wife of mine" Harry often wondered where they learnt to speak so unlike traditional elves, oh they could do if they wanted, however this type of conversation was so much more easy.

"Ninety nine my love, unbeaten as per usual" she boasted while giving a would-be-impressive pose that extenuated her lean figure.

If Harry didn't love Bella so much he'd be all over Eltima, come to think of it, most red blooded males across the entire land would be also. Giving a cough he interrupted what he liked to phrase a lovers spat.

"If you two can get your heads out of the clouds for just one moment then perhaps we could get moving, we have a long distance to travel and I for one am anxious to start before Night Falls" Eltima just shook her head.

"It doesn't matter if I beat you again Harry, I still love you!" Harry gave her a sneer, a trick which he had picked up from Bellatrix.

"If you must know my total ran up to five hundred and twenty six, now if you're done can we get moving?" he asked.

They opened their mouths but no sound came out, shrugging he turned and signalled for a commander to come forward from his resting position nearby.

"Status report Commander" he ordered.

The war had changed him slightly, he was more demanding and less compassionate than he used to be, he was a little less Gryffindor and more Slytherin, and this was an advantage in all ways, from his now infrequent sex with Bella to his battle tactics and techniques.

"The enemy has been defeated my Lord, a few still remain but are being hunted as we speak, they will not get far. Our personal losses total ten thousand while those of men are approximately fifty thousand, this however has been redeemed slightly for we have slain over two hundred thousand Orcs and men, a great victory to be sure" the elf stated quickly and smoothly.

"Thank you commander, bury the dead and mark their names upon the site, when help arrives they will insure they are honoured properly for we have little time to do so, after that prepare to leave for the City, tell those of Gondor and Arnor that they are most welcome to return home with us, we're going home commander" he smiled as he said this.

The commander nodded his head sharply and then ran off, injury an fatigue apparently cured, to do his Lords bidding.

Several months later a sight which held so much pleasure came before his eyes.

Before him was his wife, she was dressed in a simple black dress, which made a change from her usual battle gear, she was beautiful.

She stood in front of a huge set of doors which shined as they reflected the Sun's light. He looked on in wonder as he saw the complete outer layer of his City for the first time in his life, it was amazing, powerful and beautiful all in one, and he couldn't imagine it being any greater than it was.

Behind him the survivors mimicked his wonder, for them it was the first time they had seen the walls completed, let alone the great metal gate.

Smiling Harry broke away from the main army and sped his faithful horse into a full gallop towards Bella; he drew near fast and soon found himself where he belonged, in her arms. Lifting her up he spun her around oblivious to her squeals of delight and the happy onlookers from the walls, all that mattered in that moment was that they were together again, after all they hadn't seen each other for ten years.

"My God Bella It's good to see you!" he exclaimed as he seized her lips in a passionate kiss, she lifted her arms and wrapped them around his neck, squealing once more she jumped up and wrapped her slender legs around his waist, still oblivious to the fact that they were being watched.

As she performed this jump and latched herself to him, her dress rode up quite high, revealing most of her smooth thigh, placing his warm hand on it he gently rubbed, this caused her to moan in to his ear.

"I've missed you so much Harry" she muttered as she placed kisses on his face.

"So have I my love, I was worried for you" he admitted truthfully.

"Thank you beloved, however I think we should save this for later, we are currently being watched by thousands of people, and, while I may not care about public displays of affection, I think there may be a few children up there" she said with a grin as she detached herself from his midsection. Looking up Harry laughed at all the smiling faces way above him, atop the wall.

"Why didn't you tell me before I made a pillock out of myself?" he asked with a smile. Bella just smirked.

"And miss out on that excellent make out session, I think not" she scoffed.

"Point taken my love" he agreed as he placed a gently kiss on her nose and then drew back.

Bella's gaze fell to their right where once Harry turned he could see his troops entering the city to celebration and love; he was glad that the attention of those above had now been taken with the returning Heroes.

"We should make our way back into the City, it has become dangerous for anyone but me to be out of the protection of the walls, and even I have to be careful when I do so" she suggested still very close to Harry.

He nodded his head in agreement and the couple proceeded towards the city, arms linked and smiles on their faces.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Even though he had changed so dramatically from when he was back on Earth, there were still many things about Harry which remained true, one of these was his shyness in front of large numbers, it was fine in a battle situation as his mind seemed to shut down and be replaced by words from his heart.

However at this present moment there were no bloodthirsty enemies to slay, and therefore this had brought on nerves.

At this present moment he stood in front of a huge crowd, well over two hundred thousand Elves stood before him waiting for him to begin. There was a similar expression on all of their faces; sorrow.

The reason for this sorrow was soon to be apparent.

Plucking up his courage and remembering to just let the words come from his heart, he stepped up onto a huge podium ahead of the massed crowds.

Silence flooded the area in seconds. Harry made an audible gulp which he was sure could be heard from the other side of the crowd; drawing breath he started his speech.

"Over the past fifty years the forces of Mordor have fought against our people, many have died and that is the reason why we are gathered here today; to honour those who risked their very existence by fighting for their country and what they believed in, for that we honour them." He paused for a second to give the crowd time to think over his words before he started up once more. "Their deaths however were not in vain because, for every elf that fell in battle he or she took with them ten of the enemy, therefore insuring that those enemies could never again live to kill another. Over the past years I have seen many incredible feat's of bravery displayed by soldiers who I admit I didn't know the names of, these are the Elves which define us from all others, who would rather face death than leave their loved ones to be butchered, this is who we are my family, and today we remember that" casting a glance to the side Harry lowered himself to one knee and bowed his head in the direction of the monument which had been crafted in remembrance of those with their name engraved upon it.

Not a word was said for over a minute, until arrows leapt into the air, more specifically flaming arrows, set the sky ablaze with a red glow. They landed perfectly on target and soon began to burn the ring of straw which surrounded the monument.

Harry watched on, and as he did so a tear fell from his eye, he vowed to himself then and there that he would do anything in his power to make sure as many of his people as possible survived the War.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was much later and Harry, along with Bella, Darius, who was now in his inner circle, Eltima and Anthon were sting around a large elaborate table in the middle of a hall even greater in size than the one they had entered into back in Arnor many years ago.

As well as those, there were also five other figures there with him, each one displaying enough importance and power to have a say in any debate.

The five present represented different factions throughout middle Earth, there purpose was to show to Harry a plan which they had drawn together over the course of the War.

"Sauron will need at least another several years at the moment to rebuild his forces to their previous strength, we have damaged him badly and he is tightly drawn to challenge us at this present time. However he still retains a large force within the dark Land at all times so it will not all be easy. What Lord Elrond and I propose is that we amass our full strength and advance upon the Dark Tower, it is now that we have a chance to take the victory, we cannot hold out much longer, the enemy can easily rebuild his forces where we are not so lucky, it must be now while we still have the strength to defeat him that we must make our stand, I can feel that this will be his end" said Gil-Galad.

Harry's eyebrows rose considerably at this bold new tactic, this was so unlike the High Elves that it almost seemed bazaar that they would suggest such a thing, he decided to remain silent and see what the other people's view was on the matter.

"And who do you propose leads this attack, for my forces will not be following any other but myself into such a battle?" asked an elf he was only barely acquainted with, his name was Thanduil and he was King of the elves in the greenwood, wood elves they were called and his people had taken well to them whenever they had visited.

"The army would be under my Command, however If you feel that this is unreasonable you may express you views, that is what this council is for" offered Gil-Galad.

Harry regarded the much older elf with curiosity, curiosity as to how he even hoped to gain his allegiance in this battle by asking for his Night Elves to fight under his command, the very idea was absurd of course as he knew that they would only fight if he directly told them to or for their loved ones and homes, it was unlikely they would follow Gil-Galad anywhere as Night Elves were naturally more cautious than other elven races, a trait which could be both a hindrance and a help.

"And what of Lord Tinehtelë, as the most powerful on our side should it not be him who leads the fight, it is said that he has powers which rival those of the Dark Lord, if this is true then it would be a logical choice" Thanduil pressed further.

Harry silently agreed although he was slightly annoyed that the Kingly elf hadn't even acknowledged his presence even in his own halls. It was then that he decided to put in his piece.

"Although I usually refrain from boastful behaviour I will have to make an exception on this part, I agree that an attack must take place, however I do not think that you should lead, there is no offence intended to your skills and bravery High King Gil-Galad, however my troops will be reluctant to follow one such as yourself who they don't know too well" Harry said to the table. Nodding his head Gil-Galad leant back in his chair.

"A fair comment, and yes I know that you are a far greater warrior than I will ever dream of being, however I still feel that I have more experience in the field of War tactics than any other" he reasoned.

Harry nodded, almost mimicking Gil-Galad's previous movement exactly.

"My forces are behind you King Gil-Galad, Gondor and Arnor understand the importance of this attack and will help in any way possible" stated Elendil from the side.

So far he had remained silent so it was a slight surprise when he did indeed speak for the first time.

"My thanks Elendil your help's much needed and appreciated" Turning back to the other people the aged King spoke once more "I understand your reluctance to commit at this stage, however I can assure you that this will not under any circumstances be half attempted, I either have full support or it doesn't take place at all"

"How about a compromise then, it is evident that I and King Thanduil are reluctant to give up our forces, I propose that while the main attack takes place we both lead another assault from one of their sides, this will solve both problems and spread out their defences much more"

"I'm agreeable to that if it is the will of the council, however we will have to insure that timing is right if we are to attack together" said Elrond. Harry nodded and drew aside a piece of parchment to do calculations on.

"It is six days to the black gate from our current position, if the main force made an obvious approach towards it Sauron will meet you around the plains before that, so, if that is correct then it could be possible to launch a second assault from say Nindalf, an area near the river Anduin and North of Osgilliath, we could transport troops from the great wood using the river to ensure speed and stealth, my forces can meet them there and we can attack from there, that is, if we in agreement" Harry suggested not bothering to lift his head from his writing as he did so.

"I am inclined to agree with Lord Tinehtelë, my forces will march with his and launch another assault at the same time as your own, now all we have to do is talk numbers" said Thanduil looking around expectantly.

Elendil nodded and spoke. "If this is to be our last stand then our full strength has to be utilised, I can offer six hundred thousand men in various forms, to the attack" he stated.

Harry suddenly grew protective over what remained of his forces, his troops were much less than that, and however he would rather fight with them than any other army in the world.

"I have received word from Galadriel of Lorien that they can spare one hundred thousand Elves for the attack, my forces will put their full strength forward, some five hundred thousand elves" stated Gil-Galad solemnly.

Harry nodded, still slightly in shock over the numbers they were willing to put forth into the attack, even if he ran his city dry and forced every able and unable man and woman to fight, he would still be hundreds of thousands behind those figures, and this was of course out of the question.

"My forces have been significantly reduced over the course of the war; at full strength we can offer seventy five thousand Elves, however I am sure you all know how effective they are in battle" Harry offered.

There were several nods of the head as they recognised that even with such a small number the Night Elves would be a vital part of the attack.

"And my forces can be launched at three hundred thousand Elves" added Thanduil.

Harry made a very quick calculation in his head.

"So one million two hundred thousand are to march directly on the black gate, while another three hundred and seventy five thousand will attack from Nindalf, is that agreeable to all present?" Harry asked. Receiving nods from around the table he sat back in his chair. "So what else do we need to do?"

The meeting continued.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Bella sat together on a stone bench, staring out into the clear Night sky, they tried to ignore the flaming inferno of evil which could just be seen over the top of the mountains to his west, they were content in each others presence.

"I'll be with you, you know Harry, all the way" Bella broke the silence. Harry gave a small smile.

"I wouldn't expect anything else my love" he said.

"Are you worried?" she asked softly, placing a hand on his leg and giving it a small rub.

"No, not really, I know I should be, but this is a chance to end the death, I can't go into that chance half assed, I need to be decisive" he replied glancing over at his wife momentarily" he gave a pause, in which time the wind continued to whip aside his hair gently." I am worried for you however, I love you too much to lose you now" he whispered. Bella gave a sad smile and stood up.

"I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself love" she assured him.

Seconds later she straddled his lap and began to nibble at his neck gently. He groaned in wanting.

"It's been too long my Love" she stated.

"Indeed it has my Bella, indeed it has" he agreed, and with that he once gain caught Bella's lips in a frenzied kiss.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry lay by Bella's side in bed over an hour later, he was tired now, between the journey and the amazing sex he had just experienced he was completely done for the day.

Bella slipped in under his arm and proceeded to lay one of her legs across his body while snuggling into his bare chest, Harry nearly groaned at the sensation that this position caused.

"I have an idea which may help us in the battle Harry" she said after placing a kiss on his chest. Harry turned his head to look at her.

"What is it Bella?" he asked curiously.

"The dwarves, send word to them, they will surely come to our aid" she suggested while wrapping her small feet around his ankles. Harry smiled at the idea.

"I don't know why I never thought of the idea before love, they could offer us many more capable soldiers to use, I'll send word to the different clans in the morning, until then we must sleep, for tomorrow we have much to do" he replied while gazing down at her.

Pouting she gave him small slap on the chest "we're not done yet, you still have to compensate for ten years of sexual frustration, I need more" she declared with a sly smile.

Harry nearly chocked at this, she wanted more, and how could he even get up in his condition?

"Bella, I'm a bit tired right now, perhaps in the morning or something" he suggested, looking for a good excuse to get out of the sex, not that it wasn't amazing, more due to the fact that at the moment the battle and preparation was currently ore important, and if he didn't get any rest then they stood more chance of being unprepared when the time came.

"Nonsense you, just lay back and I'll do the work" and with that she once again straddled his hips and almost immediately began to ride atop him.

_What have I got myself into now _was Harry's last coherent thought before the pleasure once more began to take hold of him.

Authors Note: The next chapter will be up ASAP and will include the battle of the last alliance, please R+R.


	9. Broken Alliances

Disclaimer: I forgot about this for all my other stories and chapter, so let in now be known that this Story is based off the fantastic works of both J.K Rowling and J.R.R Tolkien. I own nothing save for sections of the plot which have been formed using my own immense brainpower.

Thank you to all who reviewed last chapter!

Yes it's true, I've updated twice in one day! What do you call a fast update if it's not in the same day?

Please R+R

Love you all

DarkMage/hitman12345

Chapter 9: Broken Alliances

Drawing back the material door of his tent Harry stepped out into the chilling morning air which greeted him.

He looked out with a smile at the sea of tents surrounding him, they were here to fight, and fight they would.

It was three months later and Harry had amassed his army at the agreed sight of Nindalf, to the North of Osgilliath, so far all had gone as planned, for everyone who was meant to be present was so.

He had called on the aid of the Dwarves once more, and once more they had responded, sending a quarter of a million troops to fight in the last stand, this would make the fight easier as Dwarves were a powerful ally.

He drew his dark grey travel cloak tightly around him and started forward through the tents, stopping every now and then to greet a friend or comrade who was awake.

Indeed most did seem to be awake at this early hour, for Night Elves lay between High Elves and humans regarding the sleeping techniques which they used.

Whereas a regular elf would seem to be in some sort of open eyed trance which lasted for an hour or so, and a human would sleep deeply, in complete ignorance for as long as they desired.

A Night elf would sleep lightly, perhaps only for about three or four hours a day, however they looked like a human when they did so.

Drawing another set of hanging doors aside he entered the central tent in the camp, inside he found Bella studying a map with abandon.

"Good Morning Bella" he greeted her with a smile. She looked up and beamed, putting a knife through the map and table to stop it from blowing away in the wind which occasionally fluttered through the tent.

She moved to stand up and Harry heard a crick in her back which signified her tiredness. His eyes narrowed at her.

"How long have you been up?" he asked. She didn't look at him.

"A couple of hours" she answered. Harry could sense her lie.

"Try again" he stated, taking a seat at the table which supported the large map.

"All Night" she corrected herself with a wince. Harry rubbed his eyes and sighed.

"You have to take your rest my Love; I don't wish to lose you in this War, for I

Wouldn't be able to live without you" the look in his eyes made it obvious that he wasn't lying in the slightest. Bella sighed and moved over to sit on his lap.

"I love you Harry, but I'm finding it difficult to sleep at the moment, I don't know what it is, it's just that I feel like I'm about to ride to my death, it's a feeling which I can't describe, all I know is that I can't even begin to comprehend the power which awaits us in the heart f Mordor, in all honesty I'm scared of the Dark Lord, Harry" she admitted while placing a kiss on his neck. Harry nodded his head in agreement.

"Sauron has power which Voldemort couldn't even dream of, if those two faced it would be over in a matter of seconds" he said quietly "People, however much I hate them doing so, have put me on a pedestal once more, if faced with battle I will not run, that doesn't make me believe that my powers are enough to challenge the Dark Lord though" he finished in less than a whisper, despite this Bella could here him perfectly clearly.

At that moment they were interrupted by someone entering the tent, looking up they saw Darius snap to attention and begin to wait patiently for them to acknowledge his presence. Harry turned to face him fully.

"What is it Darius?" he asked. Darius moved forward and sat down.

"The troops are preparing to move out My Lord, they will be ready in less than two hours, and we have arranged to stagger the arrivals as planned also" he delivered even more smoothly than his best generals. Harry nodded his head in understanding.

"Well done Darius, however, has the last contingent of Wood Elves arrived yet by ship?" he asked as he stood and gathered a few items from around the room.

"No my Lord, it may look like we either have to move out without them or leave some Elves behind to wait for them when they do arrive. I am sorry to say this but it is a large contingent as well. Some thirty thousand troops My Lord" Darius informed him.

Harry nodded his head _well there goes my theory that all was going to plan_, he thought as he paced back and forth.

After a couple of seconds of this action he addressed Bella.

"How long did the reports say that the last contingent was to be?" he asked, momentarily pausing in his path.

"Two weeks, and that was a week and a half ago, they should be here in a couple of days" she answered instantly. Nodding Harry turned to Darius.

"I will remain here to wait for their arrival; leave five thousand of my Cavalry behind and head for the Black gate, with luck we will be able to catch you up at our faster pace, and we should all arrive at the same time in the end" he ordered.

Darius immediately gave a sharp nod of the head and left the room at a fast pace.

Harry turned back to his wife.

"I want you to lead if I am unable to make it, I would come with you but my feelings tell me that I will be needed here, I cannot, not trust them in such an important situation as this" he said.

Bella nodded her understanding and moved over so that she was standing in his arms.

"I'll win for you Harry, I promise I will" she whispered in a voice which he had heard so much of over the years. This had done nothing to decrease his love of it however.

"God luck my Love" he replied, and then kissed her full on the lips in a gesture of unconditional love.

Harry stared at the slowly distancing form of Bellatrix as she rode off into the darkness, in that moment he realised that if she did indeed die in this conflict, that he wouldn't be able to live.

Yes he had admitted this to Bella before, however he had meant emotionally live, for in that moment he knew that he was bound to her for life.

"My Lord?" asked Darius from his position to his right.

"It's nothing Darius, I was just thinking" he replied softly.

Atop a high hill a rider, clothed in blue armour watched as a great hot of enemies advanced towards his position.

Turning around Gil-Galad looked out at his army, powerful and determined they seemed, but he knew them to be frightened.

It was something which they all had speculated over and something which couldn't be put into a definite answer.

This worry and fright came from one question: If they defeated the armies of Mordor, how were they to even attempt to assault the Dark Tower, never mind successfully battle its creator?

Putting these thoughts aside he lifted his sword into the air. Instantly his army formed into organised ranks which would be the most effective in the situation.

They stood still, now as many long lines of Archers with bows drawn and fury etched into their gaze.

Behind these stood thousands upon thousands of swordsmen all clothed in the armour of Rivendell.

Coming forward to the head of the army he dismounted and let his horse go back into the wild, once standing he stood in line with the nearest of his Soldiers and prepared for the worst.

As the tide drew closer a strange determination took hold of him, he couldn't let his people down, not now, not ever.

Raising his sword once more he gave the command when the enemy was less than fifty metres away.

"Fire" he shouted. Immediately the sky turned black as arrows were fired with amazing accuracy at the approaching wave of death.

Every arrow hit its mark, taking down thousands of the enemy in seconds. The archers fired again, repeating their previous success.

And in that moment the enemy reached them, as one every elf who previously held a bow in their hands was now wielding a long handled sword.

Immediately the Elves and Men were pushed back by the ferocity of the enemy charge, however the momentum could only take them so far before they were pushed back by the might of the alliance.

Gil-Galad moved with grace which even put other elves to shame as he flowed elusive and deadly through the enemy ranks, his blade being the last thing many an Orc would ever see.

He advanced forward, the rush of battle seizing him as he did so, and met little resistance to his charge. Spurred on by this he pressed his advantage, felling foes every few seconds that the battle waged on.

Looking behind he could see flashes everywhere as metal from both factions' swords met in a frenzied clash, metal beat harshly on metal as both Men and Elves fought against the overwhelming forces of Mordor.

The battle had broken down by now, so much so that he had plenty of room to move for the first time.

Using this new freedom he began to swing his sword in deadly arcs which sliced through his enemies as he met them in epic conflict, he advanced still further intent on destroying more that lay in his path, barely noticing as he received cuts to his hands and face.

Spinning round all of a sudden he dodged just in time to avoid being cut in two by a huge looking Orc, wielding a massive scimitar. Grinning he moved forward in silent acceptance of the challenge.

He swung parallel to the ground in an attempt to cleave off his enemy's neck, this had little effect as it was blocked by the foul blade of his enemy.

Ducking, he once again dodged several frantic lunges to him, before ducking one final stroke, whipping a knife out its sheath as he did so, stood and rammed it into the neck of the Orc. The Orc died a second later in a pile of blood.

Drawing back slightly Gil-Galad saw that his troops were fighting a tough battle, because somehow the enemy had gathered more troops than they had suspected originally.

He moved back, killing more Orcs as he did so, until he was on safe ground again, he stood by one of his commander's side for a few moments.

"It doesn't look good, they outnumber us by more than double, and this was a grave mistake on our part, we have to fall back" the man advised, his blade slashing through the air when an Orc came too close.

"No! If we fall back now our allies will be left on their own, and besides this is our only chance at victory, if we retreat it will only be a matter of time before we are defeated at last" he also killed an Orc which obviously hadn't learnt that getting too close wasn't good for his health "No commander we have to hold until help arrives, which should be soon, and you forget who rides with our allies" he was of course referring to Harry. The man understood and gave a nod as he slew another Orc, this time with his bow and an arrow. "He may be able to challenge the Dark Lord, we have to at least try my friend, and retreat is not an option anymore" he stated grimly. Seconds later he rejoined the fight even more viciously than before.

Harry sighed in annoyance for the fifth time that day.

It was four days later and still no sign had been seen from the last contingent of Wood Elves. The matter was getting desperate now, for if they didn't leave soon then they would be too late to be of help to the battle.

It was then that Harry decided that if they didn't turn up within another two days, he would leave regardless.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bellatrix ran a hand through her silky hair as she rode on. For four days now she had been on the road, and for four days she had been growing more and more apprehensive.

Questions flew around her head in a continuous vortex of confusion, question such as: Where can Harry be? And. What if we're too late to help? Played through her head as she journeyed onwards.

They were getting near the Back gate now, however their progress had become slow as they had began to journey through s huge marsh land which stretched as far as the eye could see.

A growing sense of dread had been inside her for days and she couldn't shake it off even in her still partial sleep.

It was like she should be aware of something which she couldn't quite fathom, and it pissed her off to no end. She looked to her right as Eltima rode up beside her.

"Can you feel it My Lady?" she asked quietly. Bella nodded and closed her eyes.

"Yes I've been able to sense it for over a day now, ever since we began to cross these terrible marshes. It's a feeling like when you are being watched, if you know what I mean by that" Eltima nodded her understanding and then her face grew grim.

"What if we are?" she asked suddenly as she drew an arrow and fitted it loosely to the string of her bow, which she held low and to the right of her horse.

"Pardon?" Bella asked confused. Eltima just nudged her head to the side. Bellatrix followed her gaze and stared at one of the pools of water they had just passed. Bellatrix' eyes grew wide as the implications of what Eltima was saying sank in.

Using her Magic she reached out with her senses and immediately drew her sword.

"Ambush!" she yelled across the plains. Around her Elves and dwarves drew their weapons and prepared to fight.

In that moment, every pool splashed up with water as out of them flowed Orcs.

Taking into consideration that there were thousands of pools around them, and that there were several Orcs in each one, they were surrounded by at least one hundred thousand Orcs.

None moved and the silence became thick in the air, and then suddenly a lone Orc charged forward, scimitar swinging wildly, he was shot dead by five arrows to the heart. After that the fight began.

Pulling her horse around Bellatrix raised her bow, already fitted with an arrow and fired at the closest Orc she saw; it fell dead a second after impact.

Reloading Bella began to show why she was considered the best archer in Middle Earth.

Dozens fell before the first of the enemy lines even reached her position, and by that time the allies had enough time to throw together a hasty defence.

Continuing with her bow for now, Bella fired off three arrows at once into different directions, killing three Orcs at once, she stabbed backwards without looking and killed an enemy Orc which was sneaking up on her from behind, pulling the arrow out the beasts stomach Bella whipped it on to her string in the blink of an eye and fired it into the forehead of an advancing Orc.

Dodging an enemy arrow she drew a throwing knife and lobbed it into the throat of another enemy, she then butted another in the head and kicked it into an abandoned sword on the ground, effectively impaling its body.

Turning Bella looked over at Eltima who was faring very well against the enemy; it seemed that they were doing very well thus far.

Whipping her staff out from the side of her unharmed horse she spun it intricately above her head, bringing it crashing down onto any enemy nearby.

Dead Orcs began to amass around her as her slaughter continued, the battle had hardly lasted more than two hours, and yet it was an obvious victory for them.

With their far superior numbers and greater skill level, not to mention the fact that the Orcs lacked real leadership, it was a relatively easy victory against a large force, indeed the archers had taken out half of them before they had caused so much as a scratch upon their ranks.

"Regroup and make for the edge of the Marshes with Haste, there may be more Orcs hidden in the water!" she called out to her troops, who immediately began to clean their weapons and prepare to journey on.

Gil-Galad fought wearily on. It had been days since the battle had begun and yet there was still no victor. He had taken breaks, yes, but he was still tired.

The battle thus far had been deadly; none escaped its influence as all in the area felt compelled to fight on despite illness or fatigue.

It was true that Elves were very resistant to such feelings, however almost five days of continuous battle had worn them down. There seemed to be no end to the enemy numbers, for as one was slain ten more jumped to take the place of the fallen, after days of this, despite their far superior skill and Mastery, they were being worn down.

Reports which had arrived from the elves located at the back of the battle stated that they had lost close to fifty thousand Elves and ninety thousand men thus far.

These losses although large were nothing compared to those of the enemy, there was at least ten times thin number dead for Sauron to deal with later, and that was if he survived…

What they really needed was relief, they needed something to take the pressure off their ranks, and they needed the Night Elves. As much as he wanted to deny that they were better fighters than his own men, in the end he knew it was true.

In combat one Night Elf could take two perhaps three High Elves on and win, this disclosed their generals who could face close to ten, and Harry and Bellatrix who could take more than he would like to count.

Now judging from the basis that a regular High Elf could kill five or more orcs before he was slain, it just said for itself how effective the Night Elves were in battle.

And yet no help came, there were no horns signalling the arrival of an army of deadly elves of the Wood and Night, no they were alone, and alone they would continue to be for a long time if his estimate was anything was to go by.

In all honesty he was even wondering if they were going to fight or not. Had they fled in the hopes of survival? he certainly hoped not.

And then there came the real confusion. It was not in the nature of any Night Elf that he had ever had the pleasure of meeting, to hide from the fight, they were a race which excelled in the art of war and were confident in their abilities, and it just didn't make sense.

Gil-Galad crushed these thoughts as a wave of anger shot through him, if they were alone in the fight, if this was to be their end, then he would not go quietly, never would his fathers forgive him if he did.

Leaping forward blade aloft Gil-Galad smashed through the enemy ranks tossing dead bodies aside in his fury, he yelled out his challenge to the field, for anyone to challenge him…none came, and so he began to fight with even greater rage.

Blade once again swinging Gil-Galad entered a rhythm as old as time, nothing was to stop him as he ploughed through the enemy ranks, those who were foolish enough to challenge him soon fell to his rage.

Swinging his sword in a low arc he sliced the leg of the next Orc, not bothering to check to see if he was dead he proceeded on, deeper into the heart of Mordor, followed by his troops, who, at the sight of their leaders' fury, had gained strength and attacked with a new vigour.

Harry sat alone In a trance-like state back at camp, this, he had discovered was the only way he could take him mind of his anger at the tardiness of the Wood elves, if they weren't here today, then he would have to leave without them, he was more use in the battle than he was here.

His name being called by someone pulled him out of his trance, looking up he recognised the man as Darius who had his head poked through the door of the tent.

"Yes?" he snapped harshly. Darius took a step back at his tone of voice before regaining his composure once more.

"The Wood Elves, they have arrived my Lord"

Harry smiled in satisfaction.

Bella rod forth as she heard the unmistakable sounds of battle from ahead, they were close, she could feel it in the air, it was more suffocating, full of death, and loss.

She rode hard up to the hill which lay ahead of her; she rode swiftly up it and then gazed out onto the plains below.

Everywhere her gaze fell she could see the signs of War, of death.

On one side she could see those of the alliance and on the other she could see those who served the Dark Lord, it sickened her to see such numbers in conflict, yet she bit back her vomit as she forced herself to remain strong in front of her troops who were yet to reach her position.

There on the field below her were numbers beyond reckoning, too many to even be possible, however the one thought which arose in her mind was not one of despair or of anguish, no, it was one of duty.

What had Harry told her before he set out?

"_I want you to lead if I am unable to make it" _Yes those were his exact words, and her Love was no longer with her, so it was her duty, no her honour and destiny to lead the charge, what may amount to the last charge of the Night Elves.

Her thoughts drifted to Harry and her heart swelled with Love and devotion, she could do this, for him, for her, for their love and redemption she was yet to earn.

Beside her she could sense the presence of her friend Eltima, turning she smiled, a dangerous glint in her eye.

"Are you ready?" she asked. Eltima gave a grin.

"As I'll ever be My Lady" she replied.

At that moment the army made its way up behind her, turning she looked upon all the murderous faces of the Night Elves and the grim faces of the Dwarves, it was a natural Elvish and Dwarven reaction to seeing so much death.

"For Love" she spoke in a whisper which carried on the wind and somehow spread so all in the army could here it.

And with that horns blew, disrupting the fury of the battle below as those fighting looked up momentarily to see the charging force, led by a being of dark purple on a black steed.

Gil-Galad looked up from his fury; there above him on the hillside was a sight which he had prayed for, the same relief which he had guessed to have fled back to their homes.

There atop the hill to his East stood a figure mounted on a horse, it was the Lady Bellatrix for certain, confident and powerful she flooded the battlefield with her presence of warmth and fury.

And then the horns blew, clear in the air as a signal of death for the foes that had aroused the might of the Night Elves, together they charged down the hill, on wings of death they rode determination etched into every face present.

Turning back to the battle Gil-Galad continued his fight with redrawn hope, hope which had come from the expulsion of a fear, this fear was now gone.

For the Night Elves had arrived.

Authors Note:

Yes!Yes! Thank you very much! That's two chapter sin one day, Woohooo!

Next chapter will be up ASAP and by that I mean very soon.

Please R+R because your reviews are what made this chapter go up so fast.


	10. The Last stand of the Night Elves

Disclaimer: I forgot about this for all my other stories and chapter, so let in now be known that this Story is based off the fantastic works of both J.K Rowling and J.R.R Tolkien. I own nothing save for sections of the plot which have been formed using my own immense brainpower.

Thank you to all who reviewed last chapter!

Yes another update I know. Slightly smaller than the last but still a respectable 4000 words. Anyway I hope you enjoy this part, which may be the last part of the story, it's up to you. Read the Authors note at the end of the text.

_**Aa' lasser en lle coia orn n' omenta gurtha **_

**__**

**__**

_**Chapter 10: The Final Stand of the Night Elves**_

Down the steep hill they flowed, faster and smoother than any substance known in any Universe.

As one they struck the enemy lines, hard and fast, an unstoppable storm with deadly effect.

At the forefront of the charge rode Bellatrix, face alight with passion and power, as she easily overcame any foe which came in her path. Her horse did a fair share of the work as well, trampling most which were low to the ground.

Her bow sang through the air once more, shots of accuracy which would make the Valar look down in pride at her skill.

Behind these riders came the Majority of the Wood elf forces, their numbers totalling one hundred and seventy thousand.

Along side these elves came the Night Elves, rushing on with no sense of self preservation, the lust for battle full within their hearts.

And lastly came masses of Dwarfs, slow in the charge they were, but no less deadly, for small throwing axes flew through the air and into the heart of the enemy ranks.

It was a sight worth remembering, and indeed it would be for ages to come.

Bella rushed forward, strong and powerful in the charge, her sword and staff swinging through the air in arcs of death, unavoidable y any in her immediate range.

By her side Eltima and Anthon fought also, not as deadly as her, but worthy of remembrance none the less.

Swinging round Bella lobbed the head off another Orc, she then butted another in the head while ducking under another blade, sweeping its feet and sticking a knife in its torso. Smiling in satisfaction she moved on, anger still palpable in her desire for redemption.

To her right she could make out the distinguishable form of Gil-Galad fighting furiously with innate elven grace, she smiled, perhaps there was hope yet.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gil-Galad dodged a series of slashes and lunges as he fought for his life and lives of those around him. Moving swiftly to the side he put a dagger through the head of another Orc and thrust his sword deep into another's neck.

Around him he could see his comrades' fighting against the tide, stemming the flow of death on his side, for that he was immensely grateful.

It hadn't been more than an hour after the arrival of the Night Elves when his hopes were once again thrown bitterly to the ground.

Just when they were starting to make progress against the overwhelming forces, this had to happen.

Looking up he saw them, nine in total, for that is where they got the name "the nine"

They hadn't been seen at all after the battle against the Night Elves many years ago, but here they were once more, this time on winged mounts, bred in the very heart of Mordor awaiting the time to come forth.

And come they did, swooping down with incredible speed hey crashed into his ranks with their talons, high pitched screams being emitted from the Nazgul, adding to the fear he felt.

And then the unthinkable happened, his predicament became so unbelievably unlucky that he could have cried tears of anguish.

One of the mounts landed in a clearing, rider sat powerful on his back staring at his form. He shuddered in fear as The Witch Nazgul dismounted.

He had heard stories of this enemy's incredible power and had seen him from afar in some battles, but never before had he had the beings full power directed to him, he was of course glad about that fact.

Holding up his sword in an act of silent defiance Gil-Galad cringed as the Nazgul hissed, in what might be considered a laugh, a mocking laugh to be sure.

"Come to death elf scum!" he hissed in a voice which made him cringe back in fear.

Quickly controlling his fear Gil-Galad straightened up and prepared for death to claim him.

He rushed forward a battle cry sounding from his lips as he did so. The Nazgul swung his mace, faster than even his eyes could comprehend, he was hit with the full force of the weapon, forcing him head first into the side of the Gate, and there he lied dead never to draw breath again.

There was silence in the area as people looked from The greatest of the Nine to their fallen leader, once proud and strong, now all which remained was an empty shell which was his body.

And then there was a sound, confusion became paramount in the vicinity of the disaster, and out of the ranks came Bella, a mask of hate etched into more than just her face, onto her very core, her heart.

She charged forward, throwing Orcs back as she did so, her magic spiralling in a vortex around her.

In front of the Black Gate she met the enemy, and there they fought.

From her staff there came a beam of pure magic, making others turn and gaze at its majesty and power, it hit the Witch King full in the head and propelled him back so that he landed roughly on the floor near the gate.

But he was still alive.

Sure enough he rose again from the ground, black robes billowing away from his deathly figure.

The Witch moved forward, mace swinging in deadly arcs which contained grace and power. Enemies and allies of his were smashed out the way in the advance and soon enough the two were locked in combat once more.

He swung forward at Bella's head with force; leaning back she dodged the assault and at the same moment shrugged off her cloak to reveal her shining armour.

The fell beast swung again, and this time she was ready. Lifting her sword, she parried the mace' end with a slight twist of her blade, she then launched her own assault.

Swinging forward she met the unforgiving gaze of her opponent in a harsh clash of metal; it was sword this time which he used. A long jagged sword made of a cruel deformation of steel, much like everything like the dark side used.

Thrusting forward she was knocked to the side by the powerful blade; she instantly went on the defensive as her opponent launched her sword into the air with a harsh flick of her wrist.

Her sword flew out of her hand and landed blade, in the Earth handle pointing towards the sky.

Her defence now consisted of two long daggers, intricate weapons for fast movements and quick slashes and slices.

She had mastered these weapons as she had others, and so was masterful when wielding them, this never put her on a disadvantage one bit. She only hoped she would win the fight for she didn't want to leave Harry here alone.

She fought on.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry gazed on as his troops made there way through a bloody marshland.

Everywhere he looked he could see obvious signs of battle and death.

It was evidence enough that Bella had come into conflict around this area by all the dead bodies which littered the ground. He had to say that there were only a few of the ally's dead o the ground and that there had to be well over one hundred thousand dead Orcs killed.

He could only guess that they had won and then moved on, however he had little time to think on this issue anyway.

So far they had made astounding progress, covering distance which would have normally taken days in less than day, the reason for this was of course the fact that when the Wood Elves had arrived they had been equipped with horses, this made them able to travel at many times normal speed, and also conserved their strength for the battle ahead.

They were less than a day away now, he may even be able to make it to the gate before Nightfall, that was of course if they had no more delays, for it was getting to a point now that he was lusting for Battle, added to the fact that his mind ever dwelled on Bella and her health and you had a recipe for intense paranoia.

"Make for the Gate, double time!" He shouted out.

Instantly the Elves began to move at a much greater speed.

Yes, there was still hope while courage remained.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella looked up wearily, blocking another potential death blow from her opponent as she did so.

Spinning gracefully despite her fatigue, she lunged forward and succeeded in slicing into the arm, through the armour, of the Nazgul.

They had been fighting furiously now for many hours and she needed rest, ever more the thoughts of lying peacefully in bed with Harry, while he lovingly stroked her hair, played through her focused mind.

She longed for his touch and to be away from this foul area, however she fought on, oblivious to the battle raging a short distance away from her.

And then the moment of opportunity came. The Witch King swung his mace once more, but this time nowhere near as smoothly or as powerfully as he once had. Taking her opportunity Bella caught the chain of the deadly mace with her dagger and wrapped the chain around the blade, ducking a strike from his sword, she thrust the dagger into the ground and then stood straight, deflecting a blow with her other dagger as she did so.

From her back she withdrew her staff which she had mostly refrained from using before now for fear of hitting her own troops.

Lifting it up in her right hand, while deflecting a series of blows with her left, she closed her eyes momentarily and let her magic guide her.

Slamming down there was a mighty explosion, and those around her died instantly in the shock of the impact. There below her staff was the broken mace of the Witch King, his most potent and feared weapon.

He let loose a shrill scream, and before she could react, his armoured fist had knocked her to the ground and his heavy boot was grinding her face into the foul earth.

Looking out from her position Bella's frantic eyes searched in vain for help…none came. She spat out as Earth made its way into her mouth, she was going to die, and she just knew it.

And then the pressure was suddenly relieved, looking up she saw a shocking sight.

Eltima and Anthon had come to her aid, desperately trying to deflect the blows which were being rained down upon them.

Fury grew within her heart as she watched Eltima cry out as a knife pierced her hand and protruded out the other side.

Picking up her fallen staff she lunged forward with her magic, letting it loose for the first time since her initial advance upon the deadly enemy.

The Witch King was hit; flying in pain through the air he was sent crashing against the side of the Gate, landing next to the fallen figure of Gil-Galad.

He never rose, but gave off slight twitches as if he was still alive.

Bella wasn't willing to take any chances.

Pulling out her bow she fitted two arrows to the string and launched them with all her might at the wounded body.

They hit true, and with a blood curdling scream the Witch King imploded, sending shock waves through the earth.

Flushed with her victory Bella continued with the fight. Eltima had received a wound, but she wasn't in a critical condition, it wasn't like they had much choice anyway.

Fully extending her power now, Bella made the earth give way in huge chunks all around the battle field, thousand's fell to their death as the earth swallowed them and then re-grew itself in front of their eyes.

Hope flared in the hearts of all those present, victory for the first time in the battle thus far was attainable.

Onwards they pushed, slaying many thousands as they went deeper into the rhythm.

Onwards they pushed, oblivious to the shadow which watched from a very close distance away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry spurred his horse on and soon enough came to another sight where battle had previously taken place, looking down from the small hill he stood atop he squinted, he could hear slight sounds coming from a distance less than a mile away.

Looking back at his force he pulled his steed into an all out gallop in the direction of the sounds, he would be damned if he wouldn't make it.

Fear clenched at her heart as a presence which was unfamiliar swept over her, focusing she extended her senses, but instantly recoiled in shock.

He was here, that was all she could think of for over a minute.

This he wasn't a positive he either, no definitely not a positive he. She was sure of her judgement and she knew that said being was on a level miles above he own, she wouldn't even be able to put a dent in his armour, he was that powerful.

Turing she faced the Black gate which at that moment had began to emit rumbling sounds, signalling that it was opening.

Taking a breath she walked forward, to her death she knew, however she was willing to die for her new life and Kin, it was after all, all she had ever loved in her life.

From out the Gate came a single figure.

Dressed in black and carrying a mighty club he came, power hundreds of times that of her own. She suddenly felt very vulnerable, however refused to submit to her fear, here he was, Sauron, Lord of darkness, many times more powerful than Lord Voldemort could ever dream of being, and he stood before he, not as an ally, but as an enemy.

An enemy which wished for her death as quickly as it could be arranged.

Stepping forward she watched silently as he made his way forward. Those closest moved back from him, and even his own ranks made a path for him to walk through.

To the visible gap between the armies he came, silent, a predator with unknown capabilities, she stood still, resolute and determined before him.

There was a moment of silence as the Dark Lord stood before them, before he made his move.

Lashing out at the nearest unit of enemies with his club, he sent them flying across the battlefield with little to no effort; just like that he had killed fifty men.

Taking a step forward he came face to face with Bella for the first time, if you called being hidden behind a mask his face.

Lifting his club once more he let it loose on the unit she stood with. Thinking quickly she erected the most powerful shield she could around herself, for she was too drained to cover them all.

The club struck and she saw the bodies fly, however she wasn't affected. Dropping to the floor she sobbed in pain as her body tried to maintain itself with her now none existent reserves, the pain was excruciating, tem times that of the Cruciatus curse.

"Death my sweet" hissed the voice of the Dark Lord

Looking up she saw the helm of the Dark Lord above her, before her world passed in to nothingness.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry rushed forward, hearing the sounds of battle had increased his desire for combat, he felt it in his heart that Bella was in trouble, yet he could do little to help her save for make with all haste to her position.

At last he made it to the summit of a large hill, and looked down upon all the death.

Hundreds of thousands of troops were separated by a line about tem people wide, and in the centre was a single figure, with a body at his feet.

It was then that a feeling of loss and despair washed over him, his eyes became damp as the reality of the situation he was observing sank into his reality.

Bella was dead; The Dark Lord had killed her.

Anger arose in Harry such he had never felt before, desire for revenge flooded him and all he could think of in that moment was the best way to kill the person who had done it.

Not bothering to wait for his forces to catch up he rushed over the peak of the slope with an inhuman cry of challenge, his magic exploded in frenzy as Orcs across the field blew up in their hundreds and thousands.

He rushed forward, still mounted on his great and faithful horse, intent on killing the Dark Lord once and for all.

He reached the monster that had stood still the entire time watching his advance with an almost calculating wariness.

At the last moment Harry flipped out of the saddle of his horse and, still in midair launched a beam of magic the size of a house at the Dark Lord.

Taking a step back Sauron dropped his club on the floor and raised his hands, the magic struck his hands and ricocheted off into the air.

Landing Harry pushed the attack as the battle once again started up around him, with the fight being moved to a great distance away from the two clashing titans.

Lifting up his hands again Harry threw two beams the same size as the previous but this time in a red colour, the Dark Lord visibly struggled to deflect them this time, but held his ground.

Rushing forward Harry released over ten arrows at the figure, all of which explode before they reached their destination.

Forsaking Magic for the time being Harry withdrew his legendary sword as he charged forth, as he did so it emitted a ringing sound.

Rushing forward he met blades with the mighty warrior for the first time ever.

He pushed off and swung around in an intricate arc, his attacks were short, quick and deadly while the Larger Dark Lord favoured slower, larger attacks.

Moving back he slashed repeatedly at the figure of evil in from of him.

Metal and metal met in a clash which would ever be remembered in middle earth.

The Dark Lord caught Harry unaware at that moment and kicked him harshly to the ground; he rolled straight back onto his feet and launched a fireball at his opponent, who absorbed it with a dark Orange shield.

Pressing the attack once more Harry struck with Power and accuracy multiple times at the Dark Lord's shield which eventually shattered.

Victory was short lived as the moment that the shield collapsed a beam of black light came from the Dark Lord, flying at him with speed even greater than the attacks of the former Witch King.

Diving gracefully to the side Harry looked around and found that those who had been near them when the duel started were now far away fighting against the enemy once more.

He paid for this moment of rest, as at that moment he was hit full in the side with deep purple light which literally reeked of evilness.

Falling to the floor Harry bit back the natural impulse to scream his lungs out at the pain.

It was in that moment that he looked at a body not a metre from his own, it was Bella, so cold but so beautiful.

And for the first time in his short time on middle Earth Harry let his full power show.

An aura of power suddenly broke free from the powerful restraints he himself had placed on it.

Putting his hands in front of his body outstretched, a ball grew in front of him. Starting about the size of a football it increased to the size of an average man in under five seconds. He was vaguely aware of the pain which raked his body in his concentration. Spells impacted upon his body causing him great damage, he fell to his knees as his right leg was severed from his body, and finally he was ready.

Crying out Harry pushed forward with his Arms, letting loose the now house sized, but immensely concentrated ball of raw power.

The ball erupted from his hands and the earth rumbled and spewed up as it passed in midair over it.

The ball travelled at a speed ungues-able and unavoidable. It hit the Dark Lord full in the chest and a blinding light filed the area for miles around. Fighting stopped as all around gazed in wonder at the phenomenon.

Harry slumped his head, as the light began to clear; he had nothing more to give after releasing enough magic to level Cahadras with ease.

Moving his eyes up he saw the unthinkable, there, in the clearing smoke the Dark Lord still lived, on his knees maybe but he was still alive, how was it possible?

It was obvious from the state of the posture of the evil being that he was in not a much better state than Harry, however he was in better shape and that was the most important part, the most unfortunate part.

It was in that moment a man charged forward from the ranks of the Men; he wore the symbol of the White tree upon his chest and was tall, although not amazingly so.

His goal was a frantic attack upon the incredibly weak Dark Lord. The man swung blindly and by some fate connected his hit with the most important part of his body, an area which Harry had forsaken in his rage.

A finger was cleaved clean off the Dark Lord.

Harry recoiled back, still on his knees, there was a moment of silence before an implosion of power ripped through his soul, his magic had suffered too much and needed escape.

Harry's conscious mind didn't last for much longer after that, his power spread out and with some divine will rushed over those solely fighting the dark.

They were all killed seconds later.

The last image that Harry Potter saw was a single Golden Band with red fiery writing etched into its surface, before his life force passed on from the world.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Note: Now here comes the hard part Decision time. I'll give you the options

I can either:

Continue the story.

End the Story here and restart one of my others.

Thanks to all who gave a review so far it's been the reason that updates have come so fast recently, they just inspire me to continue.

I really need your opinion on what I should do now. I have a rough Plot idea if I was to continue the story but I need to know if anyone wants me to put it into action.

Please R+R because your reviews are what made this chapter go up so fast.


	11. In to the Nothingness

Disclaimer: Ok you know the score by now so I'll refrain from spewing garbage for the next ten lines. Disclaimers are not designed to be interesting or amusing and I've seen a couple in my times which are in fact longer than the story itself.

So I don't actually own Harry Potter? Damn it was a dream then...I guess "shrugs".  
Come to think of it I'm in fact male so that concept would be a strange occurrence indeed, anyway I'm much to young and much to male to be J.K Rowling who owns everything Harry Potter, along with her Partners in the Harry Potter rip off Market: Warner Brothers!

Ok this is the start of the sequel. PLEASE don't attack me with hate mail for what I've done with the story, it was necessary.

I hope you enjoy it!

Love you all

DarkMage/hitman12345

Chapter 1: Into the Nothingness

There was nothing, no wind, no life, nothing.

Total blackness surrounded him, but at the same time, it didn't.

He couldn't feel, he couldn't smell, he couldn't even hear, and don't get me started on whether or not he could taste or speak.

There was nothing but the void, suppressing his very thought as he floated in a state of limbo.

The one sense which he did…was he even male? Was he human or elf? Dwarf or Giant?

In answer to his question: there was no immediate answer, for there was nothing here.

But at the same time there was everything.

Going back to what sense he did, (and that was assuming that he was indeed a he) have at his disposal, was a sort of sixth sense, an ability which remained active even after his physical body had been destroyed.

For the purposes of simplicity we shall for the time being refer to him as a he.

But where was he, there were no physical features which could be used to locate him, nothing…nothing.

The thought played across his head in that moment. Was this death? Was this hell? To be trapped here for all eternity while his very essence ate itself out in confused frustration as the ages went by.

The answer to the question never came.

Extending his sense he, and that is to say one Harry James Potter, or what was left of him, recoiled back in shock.

Answers to questions yet to be asked appeared in his head. He was in a place, yes, that's right, a place. This was no specific place, more of a place which wasn't technically a place at all, for this place could be found nowhere on the mortal plane, you would be a fool to try and look for it, for how could you search for a place which could not be found, by any means Magic or Muggle.

Harry was in a predicament, a fucking huge predicament.

You see here he was, without bodily function or even desires which used to be common, such as sex and food, in that order and he had no means of escape.

His memory was still intact, full of love and happiness from his time in Middle Earth. But there was also pain, death and destruction, and one person could be blamed for this death: Sauron.

To be fair you could hardly call him a person, for he was just a spirit having taken physical form, but then again as long as he dwelt in Middle Earth, he would be on Harry's "To Kill" list, which would of course be formed the second her escaped from this hell hole.

And then that was another theory of where he was. Hell? He certainly didn't see any red-horned devils popping up and demanding that he be a sex slave for the rest of his life as a dead being, so that left one logical conclusion: He was between the two?

He had read about the gap between heaven and hell in History back in his days with the Dursley's all those years ago. He couldn't remember the exact name for it was over one hundred and fifty years for him, well over one hundred and fifty years in fact.

The place was called purgatory, the place where those who had committed wrong but were not deserving of an eternity in hell came.

This was fine; however he didn't really know what he had done wrong, unless he was being punished for killing all those Orcs and other enemies in the War. If he was Harry would be pissed at the unfairness of the situation, however he never had time to ponder these thoughts anymore, as at that moment he felt a tug on his unvoiced self, a feeling which much resembled the feeling of using a portkey, save for the fact that the ride was much smoother.

And a ride it was, for a second later he had to blink as his eyes adjusted to the light around him.

And then what he just done registered on his still confused mind, he had blinked and he had eyes!

And sure enough, when he looked down he was in the same clothes and body which he had grown in Middle Earth, apart from now they were cleansed of blood and tears or holes.

Looking around Harry had a sudden sensation of déjà vu from many years ago.

Becoming fed up with the silence he called out to the light.

"Hello?" he called out. There was no reply. "He…"

"I heard the first time mister Potter" said a voice to his left. Spinning round Harry came face to face with an aged man, beard extending to the floor in a very elegant fashion. "Good morning Mr Potter" he greeted kindly, his eyes twinkling in a way which reminded him so much of Albus Dumbledore. Harry frowned in confusion.

"Morning?" he queried curiously. The man beamed at his observation.

"Sharp mind you have there Mr Potter, and yes it is morning here for we have no day or Night, it is simply what it is and that is that" he explained as if this we solve all of Harry's confused thoughts. Harry just shook his head in disbelief.

"But if you never have day or Night how can it possibly be morning?" he asked. The man smiled once more.

"I merely judged the time of the day on the basis that you had awoken now and since mortals tend to wake up in the morning, it was as good a reason as any to refer to it as the morning" he explained. Harry blinked, thought about it for a few seconds and then nodded his head in agreement.

"It makes sense I suppose Sir" he acquiesced slowly. Beaming the man snapped his fingers and two large armchairs were made out of thin air, gesturing for Harry to take the other, the man sat in one and began to drum his fingers on the arm of the leather chair, making a tapping sound as he did so.

"Why do you think you are still here Mr Potter?" he asked once Harry had taken his seat. Harry frowned, an action which was becoming a regular occurrence since his revival.

"I don't know where exactly "here" is sir" he couldn't help but add the sir on, even though her had been in the presence of elves far older than himself quite commonly enough back in Middle Earth, this man, or whatever he was, made him feel like he was a toddler.

"Forgive me, I forget such things in my old age, we are in an area of the Undying Lands, a place where all elves have the right to go once they reach the end of heir desired to in Arda. And also before you ask, yes you were indeed dead moments ago, however I have taken a liking to you over the course of your time in Middle Earth, you have shown qualities beyond my greatest expectations and for that you have my respect. You did not deserve death Harry, you are after all far too important in both your Worlds" he told him. Harry nodded his head but remained silent for he sensed that the man wasn't fished yet. "You have before you a choice Harry, for you now belong in two worlds and that is not permitted by any of my own laws. You can either go back to Earth and continue your life as a Wizard, and the boy-who-lived, or you can once more set foot in Middle Earth and become apart of the land again" he said. Harry froze in shock.

He had never thought anything like this was going to happen, how he could choose between his home World and a place where he had lived for over a hundred years.

If the decision wasn't large enough the man decided to throw in something extra.

"You have to decide which is worth saving more, Middle Earth or your home World, follow your heart Harry, what does it tell you?" before he could even answer the question the man continued. "You have to decide which is the greater evil, which would you most like to fight for?" he asked patiently, in fact he was incredibly calm, unnaturally so, but then again when had anything in his life been natural?

"Middle Earth has been more of a home than my home World ever was Sir, I would like to return to my people" he stated after several minutes, at least it seemed like minutes, of thought. Smiling the man raised his hand and was about to invoke some form of magic when Harry came to a sudden realization.

"Wait!" he called out hurriedly. The man turned his gaze on him in a curious manner.

"What is it my child?" he asked once again in that voice which reeked of patience.

"What will happen to Bella, will she be going with me?" he asked worriedly. The man's smile faded from his face.

"She will remain dead Harry" he said. Harry shook his head roughly in disbelief, blinking back the massive torrent of tears as he did so.

"No! No! Let her go! Let her fucking go!" he screamed suddenly, standing as he did so magic around him reaching levels greater than that he had utilised in the final battle. The man didn't even seem to bat an eyelid at his show of power.

"Sit" he commanded calmly. Harry obeyed without thought. "Your mate led a life of evil before she was turned into an elf by me, after that however she changed, gone was the evil cloud which shrouded her soul, do you know what it was replaced by Harry?" he asked calmly, halting in his little drumming action upon the chair. Harry shook his head in the negative, wiping tears away from his eyes as he did so. "It was love Harry, her love for you, even before you became bonded was so strong that it rid her soul of the majority of its evil, and then helped by her transformation, coupled with this, she began to become a woman I would be proud of" he paused to let the new information sink in before continuing. "Despite her efforts for the light during the war she still contained a small fraction of evilness inside her, this has forced her to be unable to be brought back, unlike you" he explained. Harry remained silent but inside he was a broken wreck. "I'm so sorry my child" he stated sadly. Looking up Harry had a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"Take me in her place" he stated calmly.

The man looked at him for a moment before nodding slightly; Harry could hear him muttering thoughts under his breath. Finally he spoke.

"There is one way which will enable for you to be with her once more" he started. Harry looked up determined and ready.

"Name it, I'll walk in there and get her if that's what it takes" he growled half standing before e was motioned to sit by the man.

"I'm afraid that would be impossible, for there is in fact no place for you to go to get her, the only way that a soul can be brought back from the void is by someone close to the person committing an act in her name, which is pure and unadulterated with any inner gain" he explained softly. Nodding, Harry waited patiently for the moment he was waiting for.

"I'll do it, what do I have to do?" he asked without hesitation. The man smiled.

"I had no doubt that you would my dear boy" he stated proudly. "You must understand that I have a lesser control over the World in which you were born and began your life, therefore your time will be limited" Harry's face expressed his confusion. "Over the years, some for that you have been absent from you World, the self proclaimed Dark Lord, under the name of Voldemort has grown in power and influence considerably, to the point where he has, unfortunately found a means to become immortal at last" he explained this as if he was discussing his favourite television show or the climate in a foreign country, not the fate of the World.

"But if he's immortal how can I possibly beat him, it would be suicide" Harry reasoned. The man smiled calmly.

"And there lies the challenging factor in my plan thus far. You see Voldemort is still many times less powerful than Sauron was in his weakest form. He had achieved this immortality using several artefacts and as such still contained one little loophole in his immortality, you see if he were to achieve his immortality by his own means and not rely on these items then he would be truly immortal, however as it is there is one way in which he can be stopped" he said. Harry leaned in eager to hear. "It is a simple matter of going back to when he was not immortal and ending his life then, once you have done that you may rejoin your wife in Middle Earth once more" he stated this as if it was the easiest thing he had ever done. Nodding his head Harry looked into the Old man's eyes.

"What do I need to do?" he asked. The man smiled and than shook his head in sadness.

"As I previously mentioned, I have a much lesser hold over you world and therefore your time will be limited, you will have one month exactly to destroy the means in which Voldemort gained his immortality, if you fail you as well will return to the void, but if you succeed then your wife will return to you, to offer you some help, you are to look for two items, one of them is called the Serpents sceptre and the other named Odithius and is a powerful magical ring, good look and goodbye my child, I hope we meet again someday" he said. And with that Harry's world turned black once more.

Harry opened his eyes and immediately punched forward at the thing attacking him, rolling to the side he picked up the closest thing which could be used as a weapon, which just so happened to be a table knife.

Looking at his attacker for the first time Harry was shocked into paralysis at what he saw, in front of him, sprawled on the ground, seemly unconscious was Old batty Mrs Figg, his old babysitter from his time in Privet drive.

Immediately releasing the knife in shock at what he had done Harry looked around dumbfounded and confused.

What the hell was he doing in her house? He was supposed to be an adult.

And in that moment the gravity of the situation pulled him back to Earth, what the Old man had said, he had told him he was going back to before he was unbeatable, but then that would mean…he was fourteen again

Looking down the sight which greeted him was one he had never seen before in his life. He had a muscular body and had almost the same body as before, save for the fact that it looked a few years younger, everything else was the same, from his muscle definition to the way he controlled himself in his movements.

Walking at a fast pace, seemingly forgetting the unconscious body in the room, he went straight into the bathroom and stood in front of the full length mirror there.

Sure enough he was in a fourteen year olds body save for the fact that he was still, thankfully, a Night Elf.

He retained the same basic feature which could be used to distinguish a Night Elf from a human or indeed a High or Wood Elf.

He had to admit that he looked good, gone were the few scars which had previously littered his face from war and toil; it was now unblemished and handsome.

And then the situation registered in his brain for the second time since he had awoken.

He was in his fourteen year old body, which would in turn probably mean that he was back before his fourth year at school; a grin broke out on his face at the thought, how cool was this?

Thoughts began to swirl in his mind, he could reveal crouch at the opening feast, or better yet hunt down Pettigrew and kill him.

But then the conditions of his arrival brought him back to Earth. He was only allowed to stay for a month and if he didn't succeed in that set time then he would not only have lost his life but also the life of Bella.

One thing for certain was that he needed to move fast in order the win, he needed a plan.

Moving back into the lunge area Harry waved his hand over Mrs Figg, she instantly came conscious once more.

"I'm so sorry Mrs Figg, I thought you were attacking me" he apologised, pulling her shakily to her feet. Mrs Figg looked at him oddly for a moment before shrugging and walking out the room without so much as a backward glance, mumbling about seeing things in her old age.

Harry watched her go, in a state of shock. How could he have been so stupid as to not place disguises on his person, he was so much different bow than he had looked in his original fourth year that it wasn't a wonder why Mrs Figg had thought she had hit her head one too many times.

And then another problem was placed before him. How was he supposed to do regular magic without the normal abilities of wizards in the world?

When he had arrived in Middle Earth he at first hadn't given the idea much thought, it was understandable as he was to busy dealing with new races and huge wars to focus on it. However when he had been in Lorien for over a couple of years his mind had once again had time to ponder the issue.

It turned out that when he changed into a Night Elf, his magic was taken away to be replaced by a different, more powerful kind, based on intent more than actual spells.

It had taken him a while to get used to not saying incantations all that often and his mind wanted to shout out the incantation to a variety of different hexes and jinxes, but in the end he had succeeded.

When he literally tried to use spells he found that he couldn't, it was impossible for him to get even the smallest of effects from his efforts, in the end he just settled for the new, greater form of magic which he had been blessed with upon his transformation.

Setting aside such thoughts Harry just assumed that his kind of magic wouldn't be detected by the Ministry and left it at that.

Making a hasty retreat from the Cabbage smelling house Harry ran with grace only capable from one other race in his home world: vampires.

He arrived at number four seconds later and didn't even bother to knock as he barrelled through the door and sprinted up the stairs without even a sound, save for the click as he let the door close.

Once in his room Harry noticed several things, one was that there were currently two other occupants to his room, both of them from the lovely species of the Owl.

Sitting on his bed he received another shock. There on his bed were two daggers, on closer inspection he realised them to be his daggers, long they were and in beautiful sheaths of black and gold, the colours of his people.

Smiling Harry ignored the Owls temporarily in favour of his second favourite weapons, he picked them up and they were indeed the same as he remembered them, down to the last detail.

Beside the covered daggers was a rather handy belt which he presumed was to wear the daggers on, picking it up he slipped the daggers onto the belt and then placed it back on the bed, it wouldn't do for him to be seen with dangerous weaponry in a Muggle neighbourhood.

Reaching forward Harry gracefully picked up the two Owls in alternate hands, they looked at him, and then seconds later began to snuggle in a weird sort of way against his hand, he presumed this was another advantage to being an elf.

Placing the Owls back on the bed he plucked the two letters from their legs with ease and then set about reading them.

_Dear Harry_

_I heard from Ron that your Aunt and Uncle agreed to let you stay for the world Cup and then the rest of the holidays. They're coming to pick me up tomorrow though as I'm currently in France on vacation with my parents. Did you know that there are other magical schools throughout Europe; we took a trip to one here. It's called Beauxbatons academy of Magic and is simply wonderful, it's so beautiful but I still think I prefer Hogwarts._

_Anyway I can't wait for this next school year, I've already leant all our course books off by heart of course. You should try asking for McGonagall for the book list before term lets out this time, then you could read up over the summer._

_Anyway I have to finish here as my Parents are calling; I'll see you in a few days Harry_

_Take care of yourself_

_Love_

_Hermione_

Harry smiled as he read the letter. Even though he had had a great life in Middle Earth he was still inclined to let his thoughts drift to his two best friends and indeed the others back in this World.

Swiping a tear from his eyes Harry picked up the next letter, this time however it was written in writing which was barely legible even to his amazing eyesight.

Over the many years he had stayed in Middle earth his writing had developed from the mess it once was in to an intricate flowing script which would look good even to a Master of the written word.

It seemed incredible to him that Ron, because it was obviously his writing, could get away with handing in essays with this scrawl, if he had done so when he was first learning Elvish and the other languages, then he would have been abandoned by his teacher.

Opening the letter he was greeted by more untidy scrawl.

_Dear Harry_

_Everything's good, my Dad will be arriving at four O'clock to collect you from the muggles, man I can't wait for the World cup, I heard that Victor Krum was playing and he's one of the best seekers in the world! Anyway don't bother to send a reply as I will be seeing you in a few hours anyway._

_P.S Dad says that he's managed to get a ministry car, we were considering using the floo but with all those Muggles around we reconsidered._

_P.P.S Tell snuffles I said "hi" when you next send your letter._

_See you soon_

_Ron_

Harry stared blankly at the letter in shock, the last line replaying in his head as he did so _Tell snuffles I said "hi" when you next send your letter._ It was like a light switch had been turned on inside his brain all of a sudden as he realized the ramifications of what that line meant.

"Sirius is alive" he breathed

_**Ok this is the first chapter in the sequel to my story "Harry Potter and the path of the Night Elves".**_

_**I admit that this doesn't seem like very good start but I have a plot which I think will interest you as the reader.**_

_**I promise that the majority of this story will take place in Middle Earth and will have plenty of action.**_

**_This wasn't where I originally wanted to take this fic but on thought and paper it was the best way t go._**

_**I had to have them die and for my story to work at the end they have to come to Earth, this is just my way of tying up loose ends with Voldemort and with thee friends, and remember that he only has a month in which to act.**_

_**Next chapter will be up As soon as possible if this goes down well.**_

_**I want to thank you all for asking me to continue my fic and for all the suggestions I've received from you all.**_

_**However my real motive for posting the first chapter in this new fic is so that I don't get decapitated, dismembered, or bombarded with hate mail from angry supporters of my story.**_

_**If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask and I'll get back to you ASAP.**_

_**Thank you all**_

_**DarkMage/hitman12345**_


	12. Complications and Suprises

Disclaimer: Ok you know the score by now so I'll refrain from spewing garbage for the next ten lines. Disclaimers are not designed to be interesting or amusing and I've seen a couple in my times which are in fact longer than the story itself.

So I don't actually own Harry Potter? Damn it was a dream then...I guess "shrugs".  
Come to think of it I'm in fact male so that concept would be a strange occurrence indeed, anyway I'm much to young and much to male to be J.K Rowling who owns everything Harry Potter, along with her Partners in the Harry Potter rip off Market: Warner Brothers!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK here is the second chapter in the sequel, I hope you like it as there are some new concepts introduced in this chapter which haven't been mentioned in my previous work.

Hope you enjoy it!

Love you all

DarkMage/hitman12345

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Complications

A smile broke out on Harry's face as the revelation slowly sunk in, Sirius was alive, he could save Sirius from death, and he could see him once more.

And then the realisation that he only had a month in which to spend with him sunk in, he felt instantly far less happy and flopped onto his bed wearily.

"Why is my life so fucked up?" he mumbled sadly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later Harry sat with his back against his trunk in his room; it had been packed with incredible accuracy and a level of neatness which definitely didn't go with his previous mannerisms.

He idly flipped his daggers through the air as he waited; it was a technique which he had used countless times to increase his hand eye coordination, however he usually used ten daggers at once, before he was either cut or dropped one, this was child's play with just two.

A noise broke him from his game, it was the unmistakable sound of car wheels screeching to a halt, and then there was large crash, followed by intense screams and then the inevitable yell as his Uncle got mad.

He stood and looked out of the Window, the sight made him break down in laughter.

There were four people standing, ash covering their clothes, next to the burning car which was stuck in the side of the neighbours house, they were in the middle of an argument which could be heard by the entire street of people, who had gathered as soon as the crash had taken place.

"That's it, I've had it with you two, I don't even want to hear what Molly is going to do when we get home, giving the driver a pucking Pastille, honestly I can't take my eye of you for one minute!" shouted the form of Mr Weasley, oblivious to the crowded street.

It was apparent by their frantic motions however that the other boys, who now some of the dust had been brushed off their bodies were, Ron, Fred and George, it seemed that no matter how different he was and how much this year would deviate from the original version, they were always going to be able to cause trouble in similar ways.

Half an hour later Harry was sat in the back of a large black ministry car talking to Ron about the upcoming World cup. He couldn't resist making a "prediction" that Troy; the Irish seeker would be injured in the match.

To this Ron said he was worse than Professor Trelawney and that the chances of such an event occurring were very slim, seeing as they were talking about some of the best Quidditch payers in the World.

After a while the conversation turned to how he came to look so different, they had refrained from asking him about his physique since then but it was eventually too much for Ron.

"So" he said idly "You've grown a bit over the summer, how did you gat so muscular all of a sudden" he asked curiously. The only change they could see in Harry was his new build; all his other features which specifically belonged to an elf were hidden behind Magic barriers which only he could pierce.

To the outside world he just looked like a normal boy of about fifteen or sixteen, with an athletic build and an air of confidence, and that was what Ron was referring to.

"There's a Gym about a mile or two from my relatives house, last time I visited Gringotts I had them transfer some money into pounds for me and over the holidays I've spent considerable time at the Gym, the Dursley's also fed me well for once" he added the last bit on as an afterthought. There were no further questions regarding his body as his explanation was perfectly possible, if he had spent lots of time at the Gym he would have indeed had a good physique, however it wouldn't be nearly as strong as his body was after many years of War and Masterful practice.

Leaning forward Harry pulled the daily Prophet which was inside a pocket attached to the back of Mr Weasley's car seat. Taking one look at the front cover he dropped it in shock.

There were many things which Harry had seen which many would never experience, and there weren't many things which could surprise him anymore, the Prophet, for the first time since his Introduction to the Wizarding world, had printed something of great importance to him.

Opening the paper he began to read the long article

_This Paper has been included in the wizarding World for over three hundred years so far and will continue for many years to come. Over these years we have given you incredible stories of Magical activity from around the Globe, from events such as Quidditch phenomenon's to the dreaded rising of he-who-must-not-be-named. _

_Throughout these years and in every story we have presented we have strived to reach a level of accuracy yet reached by any other paper and we do this once again in this article. _

_Last Night, in the monthly inspection of Azkaban prison our brave Aurors were passing the cell of one Bellatrix Lestrange when a disturbance was brought to their attention._

_It has been noted that they described the sounds heard as "distressed" and "panicked" and immediately came to investigate the scene._

_What was discovered when they entered was the Woman in the process of giving birth._

Harry gripped the paper and his hands began to tremble in an attempt not to cry out.

_Now how a woman who has been placed in the high security vaults and had no contact with anyone, let alone a member of the opposite sex, have come to be in this condition?_

_Answers are still being speculated as to whom the father is but tests are yet to come back with results which can be recognised._

_In answer to this confusing situation, British Minister of Magic Cornelius fudge, gave his opinion on the matter, note that these are the exact words spoken at the time of questioning._

"_We have interrogated all aurors on duty and all tests have come back negative, there is no sign of her either entering or leaving the cell and the aurors which have been inside have confessed under the influence of Veritaserum that they had nothing to do with the condition the prisoner is now in"_

_For those who are unaware, Bellatrix Lestrange was arrested for treason, kidnapping, torture of children and multiple charges of murder, and is known to be a key part of he-who-must-not-be-named's inner circle, allegedly the most loyal supporter he had._

_So we come back to the question. How did this happen? As well as others such as._

_Who is the mysterious father? And. What should be done with the child now?_

_It seems that none of these can yet be answered without full judgement from the wizengamott, but it seems likely that the child will be placed with a respectable wizarding family such as the Malfoy's, who have remained an essential part of our society for centuries._

_However this unbelievable tale doesn't end here, no my dear readers. _

_Mrs Lestrange was taken to a secure ward in the deepest levels of the ministry of magic where she successfully delivered the baby, details on the baby have yet too be confirmed by the department of mysteries._

_The amazing thing came during the Night where it seems, and there is still intense speculation in how she did it, the prisoner tunnelled from her cell, under the floor of the ministry building and out into London._

_The impossibility of this disaster comes when it is not only revealed that the floor was warded by a group of fifty powerful wizards and witches, but that she also had magical suppressing cuffs on at the time of escape._

_The Ministry has moved the baby of the deranged killer to an unknown location where it is being identified as you read this article._

_The Ministry have also issued a dual warning for both Sirius Black and Bellatrix Lestrange proclaiming that it is likely that they are now working together under insane hopes of resurrecting their former Master._

_Any sightings of any or both of the prisoners can be reported either at the main Ministry reception desk or you can send Owl post addressed to Lawrence Dinkins who has been placed as the lead investigator in the re-capture of the escapees._

Harry stared at the paper, oblivious to all else around him for several minutes, thoughts moving faster than a fat man to food through his head.

Bella was alive, she had just delivered HIS baby and she was currently on the run from the Ministry!

The only thought once he had processed this information was to get to her, and fast, he had to help her! She had just had his baby, his child and was probably hiding in some dark ally somewhere alone, the very thought made his blood run cold.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his arm, looking up he saw the sad face of Arthur Weasley leaning back and offering him a hand in comfort, if he only knew…

It became apparent to Harry in that moment that Mr Weasley thought that Harry was worried over Bella's escape, he thought that he was frightened.

"It came as a shock to us all Harry, but don't worry she will be caught, and when she is she will be brought to justice, most probably through the dementors kiss, she deserves nothing less" he hissed, obviously trying to be consoling and disguise his obvious hatred for the women at the same time.

Harry, although tempted to reach out and kill him for insulting his love, smiled slightly in fake thanks, it actually proved to better the impression that he was indeed upset, as it presented the timid little boy persona.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A little over an hour the ministry car pulled into the Burrow in Ottery saint catchpole.

The car was quickly unloaded of his things and minutes later he once more stood in the kitchen which, unknown to them he had not entered in over one hundred and fifty years.

Breathing in Harry looked around like it was once again his first visit to the small home, he took his seat and then watched as Mrs Weasley came bundling down the stairs, her arms laden with torrents of dirty washing, upon spotting Harry she smiled brightly.

"My goodness, just look at you, haven't you grown Harry dear" she commented as she unloaded the huge pile into a large basket and placed it on the table to join other bits and bobs which were randomly scattered about.

"I had a bit of exercise and stuff, that's all really" he commented, not really wanting to tell his lie another time. Luckily Ron chose that moment to cut into the conversation.

"So Harry are you looking forward to the World cup?" he asked while munching on a sausage he had just filched from behind his mothers back.

Harry would have groaned if he wasn't so good at hiding his feelings and intentions.

They had been over this subject not ten minutes ago in the car, but, low and behold, it had popped up again.

"Can't wait, it ought to be good fun, so how are we getting there again?" he played along smoothly, in all honesty he was curious as to whether they would be taking a portkey once more as they had last time, if their arrival at the Dursley's could change then so could other details in the period. It was Arthur who answered.

"We'll be using a ministry approved "hopper" to get there, we would have been using a portkey but the ministry has to tighten security because of the escape of Lestrange" he all bur growled out the last part of the sentence. Once again Harry felt a stab of pain in his heart and resisted the urge to whip out one of his daggers and gut the man right there.

Yes he cared for Mr Weasley, he was a kind man with a good heart and great family, added to this he was Ron and Ginny's father.

However if he was to compare him with Bella then he would lose every time.

To Harry Bella was his life, hence his utter willingness to march into the very fires of hell to bring her back.

And added to this she was the mother of his child, however much he repeated that thought in his head the significance of the situation didn't sink in, he was a father, but in another sense he wasn't.

Biologically yes he was indeed the father, however he had failed to be there for either him or her from the moment it had been born, and so far he hadn't even seen the child.

And then there came the answer itself, what the hell was a "hopper", well yes, it was obviously some form of transport and from what Mr Weasley had said, was much more secure than a portkey.

He tuned back into the conversation to find that he had been asked a question.

"Pardon?" he asked. They stared at him.

"I just asked if you had heard of a "hopper" before Harry?" asked Mr Weasley again.

"I'm sorry I was just thinking, um, no I can't say I have though" he admitted.

"Well if you would like to know, a "hopper" is a multi transportation device which is designed to carry groups of wizards in an extremely secure fashion, the coordinated for the creation of one have to be incredibly action for it to work, that is why they are less commonly used, save for occasions where additional security is required, one such as this" he explained to an understanding Harry.

Nodding Harry attempted to move the conversation to a different topic, thinking quickly he came up with the only thing which could possibly take so much attention of him.

"Want to play some Quidditch?" he asked with a smile.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple of minutes later Harry stood next to his Firebolt, looking at it apprehensively, thoughts once again filled his head, doubts clouded his mind and lessened his confidence, he wasn't given much chance to brood however as before long Ron had become fed up o watching him stare at his broom blankly.

"Oy Potter, get your ass in the sky!" he called with a smile.

Harry smiled back, although with some hesitation, before sticking his right hand over the broom and say "up".

To his surprise it did just as he thought it wouldn't.

Moving his leg so that he was straddling the broom Harry pushed off hard from the ground. What he experienced was like nothing before.

Whereas before he had thought that his Firebolt was fast, this was just incredible, it seemed that him being elvish effected the charms on the broom in a positive sense, it was like he was heavy and in control, but at the same time he was weightless giving the broom its chance to perform to the full as if it were without rider.

Harry whooped in joy as he sailed through the air, free in the afternoon sky, he revelled in this new sense of freedom as his friend watched on in wonder as he performed a cornucopia of tricks with effortless movements which would make a professional player drool in envy.

Diving to the ground in a similar fashion to what he had seen Krum do, and was soon to see once more, he pulled up at the last second, letting his toes brush the long grass.

In the distance he saw Ron tossing a Snitch into the air and immediately chase after it. Harry was hot on his tale less than a second later. It only took him ten seconds to catch the little Golden ball, between his elven grace, his weightlessness and his amazing eyesight, the victory was relaxed, but still impressive.

Soon after that Harry found himself eating dinner outside at a large table set out by Mrs Weasley who had cooked a meal not to his liking at all.

He stared at the food blankly for a minute before shaking his head, placing his cutlery down and leaning back.

People around looked at his behaviour confused, why wasn't he eating?

Looking slightly affronted Molly broke the thick silence.

"Is something wrong Harry dear?" she asked. Harry inwardly in remembrance of the famed Weasley wrath, he would have to tread carefully around this one.

"Everything's fine Mrs Weasley, I'm sure everything's delicious" he assured her with a smile. She however wasn't swain off course as he had hoped she would be.

"Why aren't you eating Harry?" she asked again, this time a trace of hurt crept into her voice. Harry saw now way of distracting them at that moment, the only thing he could think of under the pressure was to fall off his chair and laugh it off, but for some weird reason he didn't think that would suffice. He decided to speak the truth.

"I don't mean any disrespect Mrs Weasley but I can't really eat anything at the table" he explained, seeing her about to burst into tears he quickly added "I'm a vegetarian Mrs Weasley" he explained. Looking at him for a moment she shook her head.

"What's a vegetarian?" she asked. Harry felt like hitting his head against a brick wall at how far behind the wizarding World was.

"I only eat things which don't cause harm to animals when they are made" he explained.

The table, which had regained its normal noise, became silent once more.

"Excuse me?" she asked as if he had just told her she was in fact male.

"I don't eat meat" he offered. Molly started mumbling incoherent sentences under her breath, every one of course which Harry could here; it went a bit like this.

"In all my time…doesn't eat meat…those horrible muggles forced him to do it…poor boy needs his meat" if he didn't know better he would say that she had some sort of fixation on getting a piece of meat down his neck, however from his previous interaction he knew her to be merely concerned.

"It's a relatively new thing, I'm sorry for causing a fuss" he said. Molly seemed to regain her senses at that moment.

"No, no my dear, it's alright, I can go and get you some other food if you like, just sit tight for a few moments and I'll be right back" she all but ordered as she bustled out of the Garden and headed off towards the Kitchen.

After that there wasn't a single interruption in the meal. Harry was missing his other styles of food severely, he wanted to once more taste freshly baked elvish bread from the market in his city, and apples fresh from the forest of Rhun, despite this he did indeed eat an ideal amount and was soon enjoying the small talk with his old friends.

It was indeed good to be back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bellatrix collapsed wearily to the floor in a dark alley somewhere in London, she was covered in injuries ranging from a broken leg to multiple cuts across her face, arms and legs.

Thinking back she blinked back as her predicament once more hit home.

She had been in a state of limbo that much was for certain, she had been able to "sense" the nothingness around her; however that was all she could do.

This had been the case for a unregistered amount of time, before she had finally been released into her cell.

F all the places she could think of which would be a nice place to come out at she just had to land back in Azkaban, and now the whole ministry was looking for.

Yes she had read the prophet from yesterday Morning, she knew about her little girl being taken away from her and had no doubt that they would soon find out that the father was Harry Potter.

However what scared her more was the prospect of never finding her Love once again, she longed for his touch, his very presence to ease her to sleep in the Night.

She longed for the comfort which she felt when in an embrace as warm as that of heaven, she longed for love.

Bellatrix thought back to her time at the ministry, how they had left her in the cell seconds after her beautiful daughter had been born, how cruel and heartless they had acted, it sickened her to think that she deserved this treatment, she had still committed those wrongs, however many years ago it had been to her and her love.

The magic in the room was fairly strong, but still no match for her power which she had refrained from using throughout the entire day in preparation for her escape.

And then, using a beam of pure magic she had shattered the wards on the rooms' floor and began to launch magic at the floor.

After a while and with a little concentration so that her magic formed a useable tunnel, she had been free.

It ever hung over her that she had to leave her daughter behind, however she had no choice if she wanted to live passed that week.

Pulling her thoughts out of the gutter Bellatrix stumbled a little farther into the alley where the Night offered her shelter from prying eyes. There she collapsed in pain once more as she felt the effects of her pregnancy kick in.

There she lay, thinking over what to do next.

Little options were left open to her at this present time; however she knew above all else she had to be careful, she had no friends which she could trust in this World and was sleeping, injured on the street, only hours after coming out of pregnancy, the situation didn't look good, she was most likely to die if she continued like this.

Pulling her thoughts away from that depressing direction she focussed on more happy thoughts, more specifically her newly born daughter.

That would be one of the first things she would do once she was back on her feet, she would reclaim her daughter from the clutches of the ministry, she would be damned if her daughter grew up with a Malfoy, the pompous fool that he was.

But what to call her? Bellatrix the 2nd just didn't seem to fit, however there was also Mandy, or Charlotte or Kelley or Lisa, the list was extensive, and that was before she got to elvish names.

Her thought remained on that topic for much of the Night; however she was determined to find the perfect name for her perfect baby girl.

At long last it came to her, a name which she liked in both elvish and the common tongue, a name which would be remembered for ages to come in Middle Earth, in that moment she hadn't realised what she had done, or what the significance of her Night held in the future, all she knew was that she had found the perfect name to belong to her beloved, a product of her and her Love, forever bonded they now were, until death took them

In that moment a small girl with beautiful features, somewhere hidden in the depths of London, gave a small sob in a plea to her parents for comfort, unaware that she was now known as Angela Potter, Valadhiel Tinehtelë or even the first ever princess of the Night Elves.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: OK There it is as promised; I'll update ASAP which in my world means fast!

It is currently one O'clock in the morning so I'm going to call it a Night.

I hoped you all enjoyed that chapter.

Please Read and Review if at all possible.

Peace Out

DarkMage/hitman12345


	13. A little trouble at the World Cup

Disclaimer: Ok you know the score by now so I'll refrain from spewing garbage for the next ten lines. Disclaimers are not designed to be interesting or amusing and I've seen a couple in my times which are in fact longer than the story itself.

So I don't actually own Harry Potter? Damn it was a dream then...I guess "shrugs".  
Come to think of it I'm in fact male so that concept would be a strange occurrence indeed, anyway I'm much to young and much to male to be J.K Rowling who owns everything Harry Potter, along with her Partners in the Harry Potter rip off Market: Warner Brothers!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK here is the second chapter in the sequel, I hope you like it as there are some new concepts introduced in this chapter which haven't been mentioned in my previous work.

Hope you enjoy it!

Love you all

DarkMage/hitman12345

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: A little trouble at the World Cup

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A cloaked and hooded figure made its way deeper into the heart of Knockturn Alley.

He was here for a specific reason and his task would be better accomplished if he hired the help of those with better connections with the sort of things he was looking for.

The figure walked in to a dark shop and proceeded up to the counter where a man sat with his head resting against its mahogany surface, he was sleeping lightly.

Knocking his fist on the wooden counter, he succeeded in rousing the man.

Looking up the man gulped at seeing the robed figure, he regained his composure a second later however.

"I am in search of two items of significant value to me, I was told that you could be of assistance Mr Fellon" the figure spoke in a deep, powerful voice which put the shop keeper on edge.

"And what will you be needing Sir?" he asked. The figure smiled behind the hood; however this couldn't be seen due to the dark.

"I am looking for the Serpents sceptre and a ring which goes by the name of Odithius, you have heard of them yes?" it wasn't really a question, more of a challenge in the sense that if he didn't know then he would look like a fool.

"Indeed I have heard of both of those items, however they will be impossible to acquire" he confessed.

"And why is that?" the figure asked softly but none the less as intimidating than before.

"Their location is unknown, the sceptre in particular hasn't been seen in over a thousand years, it is rumoured to have belonged to Salazar Slytherin when he founded Hogwarts, and the last rumoured use of it was when he constructed the Wards of Hogwarts with it alone. It is rumoured that because he was the most powerful founder and it would only make the magic average out between them if they combined their powers, it was decided that even though it would be harder for him, he would construct the wards alone. The sceptre was created to act as a magical crutch to lessen the effects of magical exhaustion as he set up the wards. After that it seemed to disappear, and has not been seen since" explained the shopkeeper, seeming to come out of his hesitance when explaining the interesting History.

Nodding his head slightly the figure seemed to think for a moment before proceeding.

"And what of the ring? Where can that be found?" he asked.

"It was last rumoured to be located in Pennsylvania, in the hands of a Vampire elder, they have supposedly had the ring for hundreds of years and will be loath to let it go easily" the shopkeeper explained once again.

Not wasting any time the figure proceeded to the door, however just as he was to walk out of the shop, he turned his head and spoke one last time.

"Watch out for the sceptre, if it is found or a rumour is heard, even the slightest whispering, I want to know about it, don't even try to cross me, it will be the last thing you ever do" and with that the man, for it was obviously a man, pulled open the door and walked confidently out into the Night air.

Once outside Harry let a breath which contained all his nerves and doubts.

He was playing a dangerous game being in Knockturn Alley at this time in the morning; however he was confident that he was easily capable of dealing with any possible threats.

It was indeed true that he had in a certain way been told where to go in Knockturn Alley, it was a useful technique called Legilimency, well not exactly, but it was similar.

It was an ability which he hadn't even bothered to attempt to do before now; his mind had just been too full up with other important issues to think about such a weapon.

All it involved was for him to reach out with the name or the image of a specific person, or even animal in his mind, after that it would be like Legilimency save for the fact that he could do it from across the world; however it did involve lots of effort to do so.

He had found it when looking over one of his old textbooks earlier that Night, well he had got the idea anyway, for it was actually just a passing sentence which included mention of the regular mind arts, once he had tried to do it he found it as simple as saying a, b, c. It could easily destroy any mind probes and shields which were set in his way, and within moments even the most well protected mind, one such as Snape of Dumbledore, would be open to him like a book.

In addition to this he could also spread emotions through the temporary connection, making the precipitant either feel great pleasure or pain, or even a combination of both.

It hadn't taken him long however to learn that he couldn't use this technique to contact Bella, her mind shields were more powerful than any he had ever seen and even though he knew for certain he would easily be able to break them, it would cause his Love indescribable pain, and possibly make her mind shatter under the strain.

After less than a seconds thought he decided to just search for her and forgo this method for once.

And so it was, that after crushing the spirit Voldemort's mental shields and raping his mind for useful information, he had found the place where he was most likely to get accurate information in the less than pure area of London.

Before he had been here he had spent several hours looking for Bella in and around the area where the Ministry of Magic was located.

He had found no signs of her, as it seemed she had disguised her path extremely well; he did however find a patch of blood which when tested had been revealed that it had belonged to his Bella.

His worry at that moment was incredible; images of her dying, dirty and cold on the street filed his mind until he had given up the chase half an hour previous to the current time.

Making his way back to Diagon Alley ha passed through in total silence, seconds later, after holding out his hand for the night bus to pick him up, he was gone, heading back to the Weasley's before they woke up in their usual fashion.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bellatrix collapsed roughly against the door of a large house.

She had nothing left to give as she had journeyed in pain throughout the night. Her muscles were sore and the pains from her pregnancy were still there, it was a small wonder that she had lasted alive thus far.

Her desire to see her husband and daughter again had given her the strength to do so, every time she had thought about giving up she had thought of the image of them both together, something she wished would be reality.

Reaching forward she put her hand on the door handle of the house and felt the small shock as the magic recognised her as a member of the Black family. The door swung open on its own and she crawled forward on her arms, pain fluctuating in her stomach as she did so, until she was in the cold house. Once she was in she kicked the door closed and lay back staring at the ceiling in sadness.

She had made it to Grimmauld place, but what was she to do now? Was Harry even alive in this World? Would he even want to be with her after she had neglected to tell him about the baby?

She continued to lie there pondering these thoughts for some time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry came down for breakfast on the morning of the World cup in a bad mood. He had spent much of the past week searching all over the World for the ring and the sceptre, he had had little success.

That didn't mean that he hadn't got any success however.

He had gathered information from various sources that the ring was indeed located in the heart of the vampire community in Pennsylvania; this caused a problem for Harry.

If he wasn't careful he would start a war with the Vampires, it would end in bloodshed any way he acted however he wanted to avoid conflict for as long as possible.

He could of course have marched straight into the heart of their city, destroyed the supposedly invincible blood wards protecting it and walk out again with the ring all in the course of under half an hour; however he would be seen as an example for all wizard kind and therefore would start another War.

Sitting down at the large kitchen table Harry proceeded to pour milk on his cereals, hiding his dislike for the food as he did so.

It was a necessity for him to hide this dislike as it would surely upset Mrs Weasley, she had all but taken a solemn oath to never let her children go wanting in the food department, and she had religiously stuck by her beliefs.

All week she had been trying to get him to eat small amounts of meat, Harry could now safely say that his previous thoughts were in fact mot too inaccurate. The woman was obsessed with him eating "proper" food, so much so that she had tried on numerous occasions to sneak small bits of meat into his food so that he wouldn't notice, he did of course and he wasn't overly happy about the behaviour.

Pulling his mind out of the gutter he proceeded to poke his cereal with his spoon, come to mention it, it could be worse as the breakfast option was either full English or cereal.

Toast was also inedible as it contained so much fat and grease that he could cook another breakfast off the one piece and not have to worry about anything sticking to the bottom of the pan.

Looking up Harry waited for the others to come downstairs, which they did do seconds later.

"Morning Harry" greeted Ron as he sat down and proceeded to pile his plate so high the Gods could probably nick a bit off the top without him noticing.

"Morning" he greeted grumpily. Ron frowned at his friend.

"What's the matter Harry, too early for ye?" he asked while shoving a sausage into his already full mouth, the effect wasn't the tidiest appearance in the world.

"Ron, eat properly!" It appeared that Hermione had arrived.

She had arrived at the Burrow late last Night and had slept in Ginny's room like usual. Seeing Harry she mumbled something and then sat down, her head in a book"

Even he with his far superior hearing couldn't hear what she had said.

"What was that Hermione?" he asked. Looking up she blushed crimson and proceeded to put her head back in the book and remain silent.

Harry stared at her for a moment in disbelief, after living as long as he had, and being surrounded by Love from Bella; he had learnt to read women much better. To him it was obvious what she was feeling.

Deciding to remain silent as to not embrace her he looked over at what she was reading.

"Good book that one" he commented, before going back to pick at his cereals silently.

"You've read it?" she asked in surprise. Looking up Harry nodded; this caused her to smile brightly. "When did you read it, I only got it a week ago?" she asked.

Harry smiled kindly.

"Last term, not a bad read, although the author…"

"Michael Spinning" she added. Harry nodded his head.

"Right, well he does get some of his explanations on the forms of duelling wrong, however his chapter on the Calapium curse is great" he explained to a shocked crowd.

"When did you become a bookworm? Come to think of it what is a Calapium curse anyway?" asked Ron. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Ron, don't you know anything?" she muttered in an exasperated tone.

Harry rolled his eyes at their antics, and proceeded to block out her incredible detailed explanation, which spanned fifteen minutes on the Calapium curse. At the end Ron wished he hadn't opened his mouth.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was two hours later when all the Weasley's, including those who could apparate seeing as they were setting of later, and Harry and Hermione, gathered in circle in the lounge.

Around them was a thin, metal ring which looked like a giant Wedding band.

They stood with their backs to this ring, waiting for the moment it would activate.

"Make sure you're completely inside the ring children" said Mr Weasley, a second before Harry felt himself moving.

Seconds later they landed in the middle of a huge campsite, to their right was the place where they had set up camp last time.

"Here we are, ok let's pitch the tent and get a fire going, can someone please go and get some water to boil?" asked Mr Weasley as soon as he had pulled himself up from the ground, in fact the journey was much rougher than that of a portkey, he was the only one who remained standing.

"I'll put up the tent Mr Weasley" he offered with a smile. It would save the time wasted previously.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later they were sat around the small fire, which Harry had conjured with a wave of his hand. Of course Mr Weasley now thought himself to be some kind of expert at lighting matches because of his astounding success on his first attempt, he had now told the fifteenth person today from the ministry about his success, they all of course just smiled and nodded.

An interesting moment came when Barty Crouch senior and Bagman made an appearance, dressed in similar clothes to what they worse before.

"Care to place a bet?" he asked the group with a grin. Harry rolled his eyes at his blatant stupidity.

"I've already placed one with the Goblins, they're offering good odds and are very reliable when it comes o paying up" Harry commented to the shocked group.

"Harry you shouldn't be gambling, it's not proper for a boy your age!" interjected Mr Weasley. The boys however had other ideas.

"What did you bet on Harry?" asked Fred. It seemed funny to him that he used to confuse the two twins; it was so unbelievably obvious which was Fred and which George was.

"Ten thousand Galleons on Island to win, but for Krum to get the Snitch" he answered. There was silence, even Percy, who had been conversing with Mr Crouch stopped at the amount stated.

"Seriously Harry, how much did you bet?" asked George this time.

"No I'm completely serious, I placed ten thousand Galleons on the game, got good odds as well, they seemed too happy to do it, kept looking at me like I was crazy, I can't imagine why?" he said with a shrug. There was silence for a second before Ron's opinion came forth.

"Are you insane, that's more than even the minister of bloody Magic earns in several years, and you went and blew it on a quidditch game, what were you thinking?" he yelled. Harry just flashed him a patronising smile.

"Well I was planning to give you ten percent of my winnings when I'm through, but if you don't want it them…" he trailed off with a shrug of the shoulders.

"What I would like to know is where you got that money from in the first place Mr Potter" stated Mr Crouch, seemingly leaving Percy to trail off his own conversation by himself.

"My vault at Gringotts has enough Gold in it to make that bet one hundred times and still have enough for my schooling, beside you're all saying this as if I'm not going to win, which of course I am" he assured them, it didn't have much effect.

"Dear God he's cracked!" cried Ginny melodramatically.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sure enough Harry received the grand total of one hundred and fifty thousand Galleons which he gave to the Weasley's; well he gave them fifty thousand anyway.

It was later that Night when Mr Weasley came rushing into their tent with his wand drawn to find everyone but Harry present.

They instantly went into a state of panic but could do little due to the deatheaters which were causing panic throughout the camp.

Harry was nowhere to be seen and as the group of Weasley children entered the forest, they feared the worst.

It was ten minutes into there retreat into the forest when sounds of fighting caught their ears, moving slowly as to not be seen, they crouched down under a low hanging tree and peered out through the branches.

What they saw shocked them to the core. There was one figure, lean, powerful and graceful, fighting, well more like crushing a group of ten deatheaters; it appeared that they had seen fit to send in two groups as to catch any stragglers if the spectators tried to flee into the forest.

They watched as the figure used two knives to simultaneously slit the throat of one death eater and stab another in the head. The figure then waved his hand casually and all but one fell to the ground, seemingly dead. No light was even shown as he did the magic.

They watched as the robed figure made his way to the last remaining death eater who was looking around frantically at his dead comrades.

The figure drew back the white mask to reveal a face. It was lightly tanned and around the hard features was a head of black hair, dirty and matted.

Holding one of the knives up the figure put it in a reverse grip at the mans throat, the man seemed to become a shade paler as a small cut formed on his neck where the dagger met his skin.

They continued to watch as the figure said something which they couldn't catch, and then quickly, so much so that they could barely follow the movement, cut the deatheaters throat open, making the man crumple to the ground, dead.

The three stayed still and silent as the figure calmly sheathed his daggers upon a belt which hung from his waist. He then walked calmly out of the clearing and into the shadowy cover of the trees, until; at last they lost sight of him. Once the threat passed the group let out the breath which they had been holding.

"Holy shit, what the hell was that?" exclaimed George. "That was so cool, did you see those daggers!" he seemed to think it was all a bit of a laugh. Fortunately for the group Hermione saw differently.

"Doesn't it bother you that we are now witnesses to ten murders!" she shrieked loudly. George winced at the pitch of her voice.

He wasn't given time to speak because at that moment there came a shot from behind them, a shout of an incantation being uttered which they were too noisy to hear properly. Seconds later a huge white light shot upwards from behind them and made the shape of skull in the sky. The Group's conversation stopped at once.

"What the hell is that thing?" asked Ron. It appeared as if Hermione was about to explain, however before she could even get the first word out of her mouth, there was a series of pops and all around them ministry officials appeared, wands brandished at them threateningly.

"Stupefy!" they shouted as one sending over fifteen jets of red light at the five teenagers.

Everyone in the group ducked immediately, causing the stunners to go sailing over their heads and into the trees behind them.

"Come out into the open, put your wand on the ground and role it forward slowly" shouted one of the officials angrily.

Following orders the group removed their wands from various pockets and slowly rolled them into the clearing so that they could be seen easily, after that they made their way cautiously into the centre and stood on pins while the larger group of Adults glared down upon them.

"Which one of you cast the dark mark, speak quickly death eater scum!" snarled Mr Crouch. It seemed he was significantly different when angry or just generally in the presence of deatheaters.

"Please Mr Crouch, we're only school children" came the voice of Hermione, her voice sounded small and frightened.

It was in that moment when another popping sound was heard. The assembled Wizards all span in unison on the spot to face the new arrival.

As it turned out there were three people attached to one Arthur Weasley, one was easily recognisable to all present as his Lightning bolt shaped scar was clearly visibly on his forehead, the other man wasn't as well known, indeed it didn't help that he was obviously limp and unconscious.

"Who have you got there Arthur, Harry Potter and… who exact is that on the floor?" asked Amos Diggory curiously. Mr Weasley's face became even more serious.

"This is Crouch junior and he was caught by young Harry in the attempt to get away from the scene of the crime, it seems he was unable to apparate due to the wards which were erected for the world cup" he stated to the stunned crowd. It wasn't that easy to convince some however.

"That's preposterous, my Son has been dead for years, and I attended his funeral myself!" Mr Crouch objected, though the paleness of his face didn't escape many people's notice.

"I assure you that this is indeed your Son, I have even checked him for Polyjuice and he is no impostor, it would seem that he escaped after all, which brings reason to check who you attended the funeral of Mr Crouch" said Mr Weasley. Harry was silently impressed, in the original timeline he would have never stood up to such a high ranking government official like he just did.

"Very well, take the prisoner back to the Ministry to await questioning" he said before apparating out of the area.

When he was gone attention became focused on Harry for the first time.

"And how did you apprehend such a dangerous criminal Mr Potter?" inquired Mr Diggory. Looking up he gave a small shrug.

"It was dark and I was already in the woods because I wanted to walk a bit before went to sleep, I heard footsteps coming right after that sign appeared in the sky and so I put two and two together and tripped him up when he came running passed, he fell onto a tree root and the knock to his head rendered him unconscious, after that I dragged him back to the camp where I intended to had him over to the Ministry, however Mr Weasley was back there, spotted me and then apparated us here, that's all really" Harry explained.

In reality the story had had just told was bollocks, every part of it was false save for perhaps the part where he brought the body to the camp.

In reality he had thrown the man into a tree with a push of magic, he had hit his head harshly but that only added to his fabrication.

"Very well Mr Potter, well done tonight, now if you'll excuse me I better go and catch up with Old Barty before he kills his Son" this was said so seriously had Harry not known what the elder Crouch had done, he would have believed him on the spot.

The group followed Mr Weasley back to camp, where no questions were asked. All anyone wanted to do was forget about what had happened that evening, and in Ron, Ginny, Fred and George's case, the mysterious figure which had killed those deatheaters with such brutality.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: OK that's two chapters in one day; I think I'll call it good for today.

A little note just to say that this was probably the hardest chapter I've ever written, it took ages!

I think this is also my worst chapter out of all my fics which is a bit disappointing; however I WILL improve next chapter.

I hope you enjoyed this update and I will update as fast as I can.

Love you all

DarkMage/hitman12345


	14. Reunion at last

**Disclaimer:**

**Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine **

**Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine **

**Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine **

**Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine **

**Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine **

**Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine **

**Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine **

**Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine **

**Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine **

**Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine **

Ok this is the fourth chapter of the Sequel. Yet another fast update from me, I don't know how long it will last before I go back to my previous update speed of once a week. I'm going to try and update as often as possible, however I can't promise two or even one chapter day once I go back to school. I hope you like this chapter, next chapter I hope to include some good old action

Hope you enjoy it!

Love you all

DarkMage/hitman12345

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Reunion at last

Bella lay in bed, awake and aware of her surroundings. She had been stuck in bed for a few days now and it was beginning to get boring.

Thinking back to how she had got into the situation she frowned. Apparently she had been spotted in the entrance hall unconscious by the old black house elf, Kreacher, who, under belief that she was still loyal to the dark Lord, had brought her to a bed and tried to take care of her.

It turned out that even when attempting to be helpful Kreacher was only a second rate house elf, she had never spent much time with him as a child and therefore had little knowledge of his abilities. As it turned out he could just manage to keep her alive, but the pain had increased as a by-product.

The techniques which he had used to heal her were cruel and what she would have expected creatures such as Orcs to use when injured.

In an attempt to lessen the pain she had tried using her magic as a nullifier of sorts, it had worked to some extent, increasing the time of her sleep as to lessen the amount of time she had to remain in pain.

However she needed information, and she needed it fast. On orders from her, Kreacher had purchased a subscription to the Daily prophet which was to be charged to a small private vault under a different name. She had set it up back when she was a death eater if she was ever caught and her monies confiscated, it was paying odd now.

So far the daily edition of the prophet offered nothing of significant value to her, she didn't want to know about new laws and such petty stuff like that, this was about survival and she was determined to survive, even if it was only for her child.

Looking up Bellatrix stared down Kreacher as he shuffled into the room holding that morning's edition of the daily Prophet in his dirty hands. Taking the paper she tanked the scowling elf, which then turned and exited the room without so much as a single word.

Flipping the paper open her heart soared into her chest and the first smile since she had been in Middle Earth broke out upon her beautiful face.

**DARK MARK SEEN IN SKY, TERROR AT THE WORLD CUP, BOY-WHO-LIVED CAPTURES CULPRIT**

Looking at the headlines she started to let tears fall down from her face in joy.

He was here with her, alive and well in the same World. Her emotions were in a state of extreme overdrive as she imagined he possibilities there were. They could be a family, her him and their little princess.

Eagerly flipping through the pages she came to the article on the third page, why they put Government related articles at the beginning was beyond her.

**_Last Night terror not seen in fourteen years took hold of us once more. As celebrations filled the Night, a group of deatheaters, who have apparently dodged the law and escaped imprisonment, launched a fruitless raid on the campsites near the Stadium for the Quidditch World cup._**

**_During the raid muggles who owned the occupied campsites were captured and used as bait to try and draw out ministry officials. It is my sad duty to report that one man lost his life last night, one Mr Arnold Salsbury who was a well respected half-blood who worked as an auror for the Ministry. Our condolences go out to Mr Salsbury's family who are no doubt mourning the loss of such a great man._**

_**During the raid an astounding ten deatheaters were killed out of sight from the main attack, it is believed that adults who didn't participate in the main fight, came together to achieve a magnificent victory.**_

_**Another worth of note is Harry Potter, who is reported to have apprehended one Mr Crouch Jr, who was believed dead up until this point.**_

**_The man was arrested and sentenced for life in Azkaban after he was found guilty of deatheater activities._**

**_The Ministry of Magic has issued a caution to increase security in and around your homes as it had become apparent that Dark Arts activity is becoming increasingly more common._**

**_Indeed is it just coincidence that three former deatheaters have escaped in the past year? Or is there something else which we do not yet know about?_**

Bella stopped reading there, she had heard enough for the time being, she had what she wanted, now all she had to do was get in contact with Harry.

"Kreacher!" she called. There was an instantaneous "crack" next to her as the house elf appeared in the bedroom. Standing still he awaited instruction, not even moving.

"Kreacher could you find Harry Potter and tell him I need him, bring him back with you as soon as possible" she requested. With a slight nod he disappeared with another "crack".

Lying back on her pillow Bella bit her lip to keep from crying out as another wave of indescribable pain tore through her body.

She wouldn't last much longer, that much was certain, however she had to at least live to see her husband again.

And the word husband brought up other nasty thoughts in her mind, according to the Prophet she was legally Bellatrix Lestrange, not Potter, this wouldn't last, one way or another she would terminate her sham of a marriage with the disgusting man.

She just hoped that it was sooner rather than later.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry sat down smoothly into the chair at the kitchen table of the Weasley household. Around him the clan did so too, however they did it with much less grace.

They had left the campsite early that morning, setting off at six O'clock and being back within the hour, for that was the advantage of magic

Deciding to continue his search for the items instead of sit at a table aimlessly while he waited for food he wouldn't be able to eat, he stood earning him curios glances from those at the table.

"I just need some sleep after last Night please excuse me" he said. After receiving a series of nods from the table, he left the room quickly. When he was gone Ron turned to the rest of the family.

"Is it just me or has Harry been acting strangely the passed few days?" asked Ron quietly. Several heads around the table nodded in agreement.

"What d you think wrong with him?" he continued.

"Perhaps he's worried about snuffles; you know how he loved to be around that dog". Suggested Hermione, quietly so as to not alert the rest of the table.

"No… it's almost like he isn't really Harry, I mean he's changed so much…well you can see it for yourself, he's now a vegetarian, much quieter, disappears for hours on end to his room" Ron explained.

"He has been acting slightly strange recently and I've only been here for two Nights, perhaps he's just worried about Lestrange and that she may be coming after him like Sirius Black did" she mussed. Nodding Ron returned to his cereal, none the wiser that their conversation had been overheard by our favourite green eyes hero.

Back in his and Ron's room Harry flopped down onto the bed in annoyance. After hearing that from his friend he knew he had to tread more carefully in future. It was hard to pretend that he was back in his summer before fourth year, he had thought head do well up until now, he had thought wrong.

Setting up wards around the bed he reached into his trunk and pulled out a tomb he had purchased on his last trip to Dagon Alley, it was a book on staff creation and technique and had sparked his interest.

Opening the book to where he had left off he began to read.

_**Staff's are less commonly used in the Wizarding world these days; however they have never been common. Today only one wizard is capable of wielding one and this is of course Albus Dumbledore, but even he cannot unlock the full potential of a staff.**_

_**The practice of making a staff has mostly been lost in time, indeed it is likely that The serpents sceptre, was the last known staff to be created.**_

Harry pulled away from the book with a small smile. Looking down at the sketch of the staff he had to admit that it looked good. The main body stood at about six ft according to the scale located to the side, it was a very deep green in colour and was without stone or device at its highest point, indeed it just looked like a well crafted pole.

He didn't have time to think further on the idea because at that moment a "crack" sounded in his room signifying the rival of a magic being.

Instantly he had a dagger out from a hidden location under his clothes and was holding what appeared to be a house elf fearfully against the wall.

"Who are you?" he asked cautiously, not lessening his force on the blade as he said it.

"Kreacher the house elf, I is being sent by Mistress Bellatrix to bring you to her" stated the elf. Harry's eyes widened and he instantly released the frightened house elf.

"Take me to her!" he all but barked at the whimpering elf. Before the elf could respond however Harry had turned and waved his hand over his bed, he had used his magic to make it appear like he was sleeping, if they tried to wake him they would suddenly feel the need to let him sleep, and leave him be.

Kreacher held out a shaking hand, which Harry took a second later, with a popping sound they were gone from the top bedroom.

Seconds later Ron walked into the room with the intention of asking Harry for a game of Quidditch, however as he was reaching the bed he saw his friend in deep slumber and thought it best not to wake him, backing slowly out of the room he shut the door quietly behind him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry appeared in the entrance hall of Grimmauld Place and inwardly cursed at not thinking to search for her here, it was the logical place for her to go after all.

Releasing Kreacher's hand he jumped up the stairs taking them in three's, seconds later he literally smashed open the door to the master bedroom, where he could see a figure looking at him. It was Bella.

Moving faster than he ever had before he reached her side and enveloped her in a warm embrace. She returned the gesture with shivering sobs and in that moment they were united once more.

Moving away Harry smiled; this however vanished when he fully took in the state she was in.

"My God what's the matter with you!" he exclaimed in worry. She smiled grimly.

"Apparently crawling around the streets of London in the cold isn't all too healthy for a woman who has just given birth" she mused, wincing as a stab of pain lanced through her once more.

Harry was instantly on the go. Pushing out his magic he let it embrace her in a cocoon. Seconds later the light faded and his face grew grim.

"You're suffering from magical exhaustion, you have slight internal bleeding, have three broken bones and have a bad case of something a kin to traditional wizards' flu, my God what happened Love.

"I'll explain later, please heal me Harry, I can feel myself fading, although I hate to admit it if it wasn't for Kreacher I would definitely be dead now, I was on death's door when I arrived here" she admitted, tears trickling down her smooth cheeks.

"I'm here for you Bella, you must however let me go and purchase some supplies, I can see you haven't eaten for days, in fact is there anything else you want while I'm gone?" he asked. Bella looked pained for a second before answering.

"Come back to me" it wasn't an order, but a request, a request from a desperate woman. Harry nodded and kissed her slowly and sensually on her puffy lips.

"You'll always have me my Bella" he assured her "I'll be as quick as I can, however it may take a while, I seem to have lost the ability to apparate, true I never tried before but this week I tried and it was impossible, I would think that you are the same as me as you went through a similar transformation" he said. Not waiting for a reply he rushed out of the room anxious to help his Love.

When he was gone Bella raised her hand to her lips, where he kissed her. There was a moment in which no emotion showed on her face, before a huge smile broke out lighting up her beautiful features.

Her life seemed to suddenly become simpler when Harry was around, he could always make her feel at peace with even the slightest gesture, such was the extent of her love for him, and him for.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Half an hour later the door opened to show Harry carrying a huge tray, on which were balanced an assortment of medical supplies and potions, next to this was a hot meal which she recognised, Bella eyed the plate hungrily. However the strangest thing was that Harry was wearing an apron, it took all her restraint for her to not burst out laughing at his new look.

"I'm sorry it took so long Love, the food took longer than expected" he apologised as he moved into the room and took up a seat facing her on the bed; he placed the tray on the bedside table.

"What's with the apron my Love?" she asked with a small smile as he sat down.

"Just thought I'd play the part of healer and cook properly you know, beside" he added with a shrug "If it keeps your mind of the pain then I'll keep wearing it. Now drink up young lady, I'll have you better in no time" he beamed at he as he said this.

Picking up the nearest she downed it in one; smiling at the taste she took the rest without complaint. Once she had done so Harry proceeded to feed her the food he had made her, it was similar to the elvish waybread Lembas, which had been originally been gifted to the elves in the early days of their creation by Yavanna, a powerful Valar of the light. However he had adapted it slightly to suit his ingredients, for it wasn't really sure if the proper one's were in fact available at all on Earth.

Slowly feeding it to her in small chunks they shared frequent smiles when they caught each others eye. It was a nice moment, were it not for her dying pain it would of perhaps been pleasant to sit alone together, after so long apart, feeding each other and enjoying the others presence.

Taking the last of the bread in her mouth Bellatrix once again lay back with her eyes closed.

"I Love you so much Harry" she whispered. Harry smiled and cleared the remnants of the food, plates and such things like that. Once done he moved off the bed, lifted up the blankets, taking no notice of Bella's shriek as the cold hit her, and climbed into the bed next to his naked wife.

Reaching out he pulled her to him gently, she submitted to his embrace and was soon in a state of peace as he gently stroked her slightly dirty hair, he supposed that someone had attempted to wash it, but done a bad job of doing so.

"When were you thinking about telling he about the baby my Love?" he asked gently as he placed a light kiss on her cheek. He felt her tense I his arms.

"I'm sorry Harry, I was going to tell you after the final battle but for obvious reasons I was unable to" she admitted with a guilty conscience. Harry smiled softly.

"Tell me about our child Bella" he requested. Bella sighed in relief that he wasn't angry with her.

"It's a Girl, a lovely little girl. I only got to see her for a minute before they took her away but I remember every detail on her little face. She's got your eyes Harry, they're beautiful, she has black hair as is custom with all Night Elves a…"

"She's an elf?" he asked surprised. Nodding her head Bellatrix continued.

"Our little Angela has the cutest little nose and her ears take normal elvish shape. I wish you were there Harry, she was amazing" Bella gushed. Harry smiled.

"So you've decided to call her Angela then" it wasn't a question, more of a statement. Bellatrix stopped, turning her head up to look at his worry clearly visible on her features.

"Only if that's ok, I just thought it was nice you know?" she said. Harry smiled teasingly.

"It's a perfect name Love, chosen by a perfect Wife for my supposedly perfect little angel. Angela Potter, that would be Valadhiel Tinehtelë would it not?" he asked. Nodding, Bella smiled and turned without pain so that they were facing each other in the bed.

"I need her Harry, I survived for the purpose of seeing the two of you again, I have you back, now all I need is our little Angela and I'll be complete" she whispered, pulling her close Harry place a kiss upon her brow.

"I'll stay with you always" he assured her "and I promise I'll bring Angela back to you, but for now sleep, you need it" he advised her in a soothing voice. Nodding she proceeded t snuggle up to his warm body and fall asleep in a matter of minutes.

Looking down he regarded her for a moment before noticing something was off about her face, he didn't notice it before due to previous responsibilities, however it was as clear as day now, she had normal human ears.

Smiling, Harry came quickly to the conclusion that she must have disguised her ears using similar magic that he had utilised back at Privet drive, it mad sense as it would seem strange to this world who hadn't seen elves in over five thousand years, they were even myths in the wizarding world, where amazing creatures were seen on a daily basis.

Resting his back down onto the bed Harry thought back to his task, perhaps once Batter Bella could aid him, perhaps she knew where he could find the Serpents sceptre.

Time was beginning to become short and he still had many things to accomplish, he only hoped he could do it in the allocated time frame.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning came with the couple waking in the same position they had fallen asleep in, it was Harry who awakened first and he proceeded to rouse his Wife.

Opening her eyes Bella smiled when she saw Harry leaning over her.

"Good morning Harry" she greeted him. Looking over her he noticed that colour had returned to her face and she was looking much better than the Night before, the potions seemed to do the trick.

"Morning" he replied, moving from atop her and out of the bed. He was still clothed in Jeans and a T-shirt. "Would you like breakfast?" he asked. Bella smiled in response.

"What are you making?" she asked, sitting up to lean against the headboard of the huge bed.

"Same as last Night, I've not much choice really, it was difficult enough to make the waybread without the proper corn so anything better will have to wait till later" he explained. Nodding her head in response she listened as Harry made his way out of the room to make breakfast.

Twenty minutes later he came in with two plates containing the freshly baked bread, he leant over and handed one plate to Bella who immediately started to eat.

Walking over to his side, he stripped off his clothes till he was also in the nude and hen slipped into the bed beside Bella.

"We really do need to talk" he started once they were finished. Nodding she pulled the covers down, successfully exposing her full breasts to Harry, she then reached own and slipped an old shirt over her head. Harry just looked at her in confusion.

"What's that all about?" he asked as he leaned with his head being supported one arm, while the other lay motionless on the bed. Flopping back down into the covers Bella mimicked Harry's' position.

"We don't want any distractions do we?" she asked with a smirk. Harry shook his head in humour.

"I suppose not" he replied. "Ok where do I begin" he mused more to himself than to his wife.

"How about at the beginning?" Bellatrix suggested.

"That was bad Bella, please don't ever say it again, ok, right, well the reason you are still alive is because I have been given a chance to save you, if I don't complete this task in a month then you will return to the void, dead and I will also be sent there, I have three weeks left until my time's up, any questions" said Harry in a n nonsense attitude. Bella stared at him in confusion as she pieced together what he had just told her.

"So in other words, you were given a task which if you completed I would become alive again, but if you didn't then you would die" she clarified. Nodding his head in clarification earned him a harsh slap to the face.

"What was that for?" he cried holding his hand up to his face where the pain, instead of lessening, was fluctuating.

"That's for doing something so stupid you idiot boy!" she screamed. A second later she was perfectly calm once more. Leaning forward she pushed her lips to his in an amazing kiss which lasted for three minutes, when it was over she smiled gratefully at him. "And that was for being the best husband in the world" she informed him upon seeing his glazed expression. "You still have to tell me the specifics though, how did you get this option in the first place?" she pressed.

"I arrived at the final battle in time to see Sauron standing above you, I attacked him and to cut a long story short, it was sort of a draw in the end, we were both too weak to fight, my magic exploded and I died" he explained calmly. Bella gasped and immediately gave him a hug; it was like she was trying to prevent him from disappearing again. "Well after that I was sent to "the void" as was later told. I was there for what seemed like eternity before I was pulled out by an Old man who resembled Albus Dumbledore" she snorted in amusement at this. "He gave me the option and I chose to come and try to save you, it seems that in our absence Voldemort became immortal, I was sent back to destroy the two items which he used to achieve his immortality" Harry explained to an attentive Bella who appeared to take his words as the truth and without question.

"What items do you have to find?" she asked after he had finished.

"There is a magical ring called Odithius, I have located this one to Pennsylvania inside a vampire city" Bella winced as he said this. "Doesn't make it easy does it?" Bella shook her head, obviously in thought.

"And the other item?" she queried.

"The Serpents Sceptre, and I've been unable to locate that one as of yet" he admitted. Looking at Bella he noticed she had an intense look of concentration on her face.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I think I know where to find the Sceptre" she replied with a small smile.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you enjoyed this update and I will update as fast as I can.

Love you all

DarkMage/hitman12345


	15. The Rescue

Disclaimer:

Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine   
Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine  
Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine  
Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine  
Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine  
Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine  
Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine  
Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine  
Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine   
Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine

Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine  
Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine   
Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine  
Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine  
Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine Not mine

I'm so unbelievably sorry for the wait. Its been just over a week now which is just simply not good. I'm also sorry for the size of this chapter, it was supposed to be double this but issues such as my Dad being admitted into hospital and Coursework and exam revision slowed me down.

You will be pleased to know that I have a full day off on Friday in which I hope to write another chapter for you readers.

Once again I'm sorry for the wait; I just hope this is a good chapter.

As always your reviews are much appreciated, I'm not a writer who demands a certain number of reviews before they will even consider posting a chapter, but they do help me significantly in getting one up fast.

I have the whole plot for all the sequels and this one worked out now so that's all good, there may be a few adjustments but I have a few cool and original things up my sleeve.

Read and review please

DarkMage/hitman12345

Chapter 5: The Rescue.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A noise was what roused Harry from his blissful slumber. A single noise, or thud to be more accurate, was what it was.

Opening his eyes his vision was immediately assaulted by the light coming into the room through a small gap in the drawn curtains.

By his side was Bella, her face angled elegantly so that his view was in no means impaired, he had never seen a more beautiful sight in all of his long life.

The noise, that annoying noise, was heard again, pinpointing the location with his elvish hearing Harry instantly knew what it was.

"I hope you have good reason to wake me Kreacher" he growled dangerously. He liked, in some cases loved house elves, but this was his one exception.

Sitting up in the bed with the covers still covering both of their bodies Harry turned his gaze upon the small creature that stood on the end of the Queen sized Bed.

On closer inspection Harry's eyes widened at what he was seeing. There was the fitly house elf, and in his hand was a blunt and dirty knife. The creature was holding the weapon at him threateningly as if he fully intended to attack him.

"What is yous doin in Mistresses bed Mudblood traitor, yous is forcing her, yous is forcing her, you dirty traitor!" the elf suddenly screamed as he jumped forward with the knife raised.

Not perturbed in the slightest Harry looked at the charging elf with a hard gaze, a second later the elf had been thrown across the room and into the thick brick wall at an incredible speed, Harry hadn't even moved.

Movement to his let made Harry look over to see Bella slowly positioning her out of the lying position and into the sitting, opening her eyes she looked at him not even needing to utter a sound in question.

"He tried to kill me" he explained, reaching out and cupping her face softly, then placing a tender kiss to her delectable lips.

"Is he dead?" she queried, raising an elegant eyebrow in question.

"Indeed, there is no way he could have survived the impact, not even a wizard or even a vampire could have done so" he admitted with a shrug.

"I know what he did to you in the future, what he did to Sirius, he would have only done something similar in the future had he been left alive, I owe him for saving me as best he could, however his crimes are severe" she conceded with a mimicking shrug.

"We need to talk" he admitted as he removed himself from the blankets slowly, and started to put on the worn pair of Jeans left carelessly on the floor from the night before.

"Always with the Serious shit Harry" she grumbled, however she also removed herself from the bed, displaying, a second later, a sight which Harry knew he would never become tired of.

"You might like to get some clothes on, you're kind of distracting" he advised with a small smirk, it was obvious that if he had no other option he would have preferred her as she was now. "I'll meet you in the kitchen in five minutes" he said as he stood and left the room with a smile.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was an hour later and Harry and Bella had been talking for a while about what they were to do next, in the end it came down to a short list of the most important things to do, these were:

_Rescue Daughter_

_Retrieve powerful artefact called Odithius from the Vampire clans of Transylvania._

_Break into Gringotts and retrieve the Serpents sceptre from the Ancestral Vault of Slytherin._

_Kill Voldemort to prevent re-incarnation._

"So what do you think then? Is that all?" Harry asked as he read out the small list.

"I think so, and you said we had a month to complete all these tasks right?" Bella asked.

"Indeed, not an easy goal I know, however if we are fast we can succeed, there is no time to wait in the shadows though, we have to act now, fast and hard, regardless of the response we get from our family and friends" said Harry with an air of conviction.

Nodding her head Bella raised from her seat slowly, she was still injured, even though she was still in denial about the fact. "Where are you going Bella?" he asked concerned about her health.

"To get our daughter back of course, we've got no time to lose" she stated as tough it was obvious. Harry blinked in surprise.

"Are you out of your mind? You're in no condition to be walking round the house, never mind fighting your way through to the most heavily guarded department in the ministry of Magic, which might I add is full to the brink with Aurors at this time of day!" he all but yelled at her, she grew angry in an instant.

"And what do you suppose we do, wait here while those idiots do disgusting little tests with my baby girl? I'm going Harry and that's final!" she yelled back. Harry instantly rose in protest.

"You'll be killed on sight Bella, I've read all the articles about your escape, and with the increased dark activity Aurors have been given orders to kill you on sight!" Harry tried to reason.

"Do you think I care about that, I won't let them harm my little baby, do you even care at all Harry? Or are you scared of dying, is that it?" Harry reeled back as if he had been struck in the face.

"Of course I care, more than nearly anything, but you will be killed if you go, I love you too much to lose you now" he said in a small whisper, traces of hurt creeping into his voice. "I'll go right now myself, but just stay here Bella, you are powerful but you are not yet fully healed. If you were to walk into the Auror department now you would be slaughtered" he reasoned.

Bella nodded and slumped back into her seat with a sigh. She understood that no matter how powerful she was, she was no match for hundreds of aurors in her injured state, they were the best of the best, having to get top marks in school to even be considered worthy of their training, she was good, but not that good.

In peak hours there was probably two hundred plus in the department, that didn't include hit wizards and other capable fighters which filled the large Ministry building, it would be suicide and would undoubtedly achieve nothing but failure.

Her thoughts turned to her husbands offer and her brain worked over time in intense thought, if anyone could take on that many magical users it was him, he could flatten her in seconds, that was if he wanted to, she knew he would never in any way intentionally harm her, he was just too much in love with her to do such a thing.

"Are you healthy my Love?" she asked after her thoughts had come to the conclusion.

"Almost as good as back in Arda, a little weaker, but nothing massively different, I will leave as soon as possible"

"What about the Weasley's?" she asked. Harry frowned.

"They will have found my bed empty by now, the elusion was only meant to last for the night, I cannot complete my tasks while staying with them, and besides, my family comes first" he replied. A sense of happiness filled her at those words _my family_, that was still a new concept for her, she had a loving husband who and was soon to reclaim her Son, and, if all went well, live for a long time in Arda, along with the rest of their Kin.

"You intend to leave them?" she queried.

"Indeed, as I said, it will be impossible to succeed while staying in their home, I need to be with you, and our daughter" he confirmed with a decisive nod of the head.

Harry walked over to the door with conviction; he was undoubtedly heading back upstairs to get dressed in one of the robes which Grimmauld Place had stored in their many wardrobes.

"Harry" she called to him. Turning, he regarded her with a small smile.

"Bring my baby home safe"

A firm nod was all she received in response.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ten minutes later, after taking the floo from Grimmauld Place to a nearby wizarding shop, Harry was approaching The main entrance for the ministry of Magic.

Entering the small telephone booth he waited for the magical voice.

"Welcome to the British Ministry of Magic, please state your name and your reason for visit" spoke a woman's voice.

"Harry Potter to rescue daughter and kill those who are tampering with her" he responded with a small smile at how it sounded.

"Thank you for your visit, please take the issued badge and attach it to the front of your clothes, thank you and have a pleasant day" came the reply. Taking the badge he griped it slightly in his hand, a second later it was in dust as magic destroyed it.

At that moment he heard the elevator start to move down, and in less than five seconds it had already drawn to a stop inside the ministry of Magic.

The doors opened and he moved with purpose through them and into the hustle and bustle of the atrium, it was the most packed he had ever seen it, with people and messages moving at greats peed around the large hall.

Moving forward he waited in the queue at the main desk, there was no need to make a show until he had no other option.

After getting his wand examined without a single question as to his identity, Harry moved on into the main elevator, there were five other people in the lift at the time, but none of them gave him a second glance, even with his hood pulled up to shroud his features.

Soon enough he arrived at the department of Mysteries where he exited the lift silently and smoothly made his way to the entrance to the department, there were two guards at the door, wands drawn and highly alert.

"Who are you stranger!" called one as he came closer.

Harry gave no answer he just continue to walk forward silently, his footsteps not even making a sound on the stone floor.

"Stranger, what is your business with the department of Mysteries!" called the other when he got to within ten metres of their position.

There was no reply once more, not a sound was made as he moved forward, black robes swirling around him.

"Take him down" ordered the one to the left. Immediately two high powered stunners were launched at Harry, he made no move to protect him as they streaked towards him, the magic rocketed onwards hitting Harry in the head. Colours exploded and there was a huge bang as a body hit the ground. The light faded moments later and Harry was till walking, unfazed by the stunners, he moved passed the two unconscious bodies on the floor and placed his hand on the handle of the door…it refused to open.

Drawing upon his power Harry pushed out with a small hand movement, the door blasted open and flew off its hinges where it made a mark in the opposite wall.

Continuing on Harry ignored the sirens and alert calls which had been activated upon his intrusion, instead he reached out with his senses and tried to locate his precious daughter, she was close very close.

Around him, in the circular room which he remembered all too well from his fifth year, doors exploded as Unspeakables and aurors charged into the room. Wasting no time Harry threw his magic out in a huge arc, blasting all those in the room back with an invisible force, they all hit the ground unconscious a second later, all thirty five of them.

Continuing on, ignoring the yells which were coming from his vacated position, he reached his location.

Entering the room he came face to face with thirty more Unspeakables, they were all surrounding what he sensed was his daughter.

"Surrender!" roared one of the men, he held up his wand in a practiced ease and confidence, it was obvious that these were no mere aurors.

"I don't want to hurt you, give over the girl calmly and there will be no confrontation between us here today" Harry responded, discreetly charging his magic, invisibly in his right hand as he did so.

"Why should we filth, surrender now and you may receive a small sentence!" growled back another of the Unspeakables.

"Just hand over the girl and none will be harmed!" Harry shouted back.

"Open fire!" ordered another man, Harry presumed he was the captain of the unit.

As before the ministry fired powerful spells at him, this time with much more power, you could feel the magic in the air as it travelled across the room.

Once again the light hit Harry, and once again he was unaffected. Jumping to the side he unleashed his charged magic with a thrust of his right hand. Immediately every one of his enemies was blown back, this time by a slightly visible blue light, when it cleared all the Unspeakables were on the floor in various states.

Moving forward Harry gave a wave of his hand which cancelled the protective bubble which surrounded his daughter; he reached out and picked her up with a gentle hand.

It was a moment like no other for Harry, he was finally with his daughter, nothing else but that thought occurred to him and for the first time on Earth he felt complete, full and content, there was nothing which could bring him from this high.

Shouting interrupted his thoughts and feelings of euphoria, shouts which were getting progressively louder, and nearer.

Escape wasn't really planned, well, to be far, neither was the initial part of the rescue but here he was.

There weren't a great deal of options left for him to take, especially if he wanted to keep little Angela unharmed.

Reaching into his robes he pulled out a thin blanket and wrapped it tightly around his daughter's small body, he then held her close to his chest with his left arm and waited for the aurors and Unspeakables to arrive.

A huge explosion and a cloud of dust around the door marked their arrival, in to the room they stormed, formed into deadly crouching ranks; their weakness was coming to him.

The nature of the door is to be for a single person at one time, therefore when you try and get thirty or more people through one in record time, it just doesn't work all that well.

And so it was that all Harry had to do was hit the first person through the door and then wait for the next, simple but effective.

Growing tired after the fifth of their number was taken down; some more capable aurors launched destruction curses at the wall, blowing it to pieces.

Acting quickly Harry waved his hand and a Golden shield appeared around him and his daughter, the shreds from the door and the stone wall, impacted upon it harmlessly.

Keeping the shield up Harry launched out with his magic spinning in a vortex of destruction around him, throwing his right hand out several times in different directions, magic unknown to the wizards in the room couldn't even stop a single attack before they were swept aside by Harry's Power and fury.

Running now Harry idly banished a bench into a closed door in his path, the bench smashed open the door which he then ran through without missing a step.

His shield remained under constant fire, but nothing was getting through, nothing could even make a dent in it.

Hundreds of spells had already hit the shield, every colour under the rainbow was being launched at him with varying degrees of skill and accuracy, but it had no effect.

Harry kept on running, re-tracing his steps from before, through the room filled with circular doors and into the patronisingly slow elevator he went, never even offering a fair fight to the decimated aurors in his wake.

Eventually the elevator ground to a halt and the doors opened to reveal the last person in the world which Harry needed to see at this moment…Albus Dumbledore.

He was stood in the Atrium along with another two hundred aurors and hit Wizards, his very presence reeked of power and influence, he looked almost Godly, robes billowing in a none existent breeze, the perfect idea of a wizard.

"Hello Tom, I trust you are not here to finally get your apparation License then?" Dumbledore queried with a small smile.

Stepping out of the elevator Harry was cautious to the old man, he was powerful, extremely powerful to be truthful.

Albus Dumbledore had defeated Grindelwald, only slightly weaker than Lord Voldemort in terms of Magical Power, but possessing more knowledge.

Lord Grindelwald, as he was once called was one of the most powerful wizards of all time, he was a High Master of Magic, second only to the lady of the Lake of Avalon and of course Merlin the Great who was immortal.

For Albus Dumbledore to beat him at such a young age meant he had to be even better than that, and now he had well over a century more experience than he did before, he was indeed a huge opponent, and he knew it.

And then there was another thing, the headmaster thought he was Tom? How dare he call him Voldemort, it was insult to everything he stood and fought for.

"Never call me that again Dumbledore. I will never be Tom Riddle!" Harry growled back, positioning himself so that he could defend himself at a moments notice, his shield was still making a slightly obscuring Golden dome around him and his daughter.

Harry watched as Dumbledore moved forward ahead of the assembled enforcement officers.

"I must admit, I'm curious as to how you did it Tom?" Dumbledore spoke, after a small but tense silence.

"I'm not Tom Riddle Old Man, and I never will be!" Harry was loosing his patience.

"I don't know why you resent the name so much Tom, after all it is only a name, quite a common one in the muggle world I hear" without so much as a warning Dumbledore attacked.

Flicking his wand delicately he launched a powerful orange spell which oozed power, at Harry.

Rolling to the side he quickly placed another shield around the one already up and then held his daughter away from his body and out of Dumbledore strike zone.

Not forgoing the attack in the slightest when his first spell didn't even dint the shield, he launched a deadly combination of attacks.

Streaks of magic cascaded down upon Harry but they had no effect, every spell which hit his shield either deflected back at the Old man or was absorbed into it, making the shield stronger.

Albus was getting humiliated, he was supposed to e the most powerful Wizard in the world and he couldn't even wound his current opponent, he wondered what the Gold coloured shield was. Nothing like normal wizardry applied to the shield, it was strange, seemingly unbeatable.

However that was yet to be proved. Albus Dumbledore had read parts of texts from Merlin himself and was the most knowledgeable wizard since said man.

Because of this he knew of many forms of magic and arts, he was left with little choice but to see if his suspicions were indeed true.

Diving in a surprisingly nimble fashion, Albus Dumbledore began to mutter under his breath, preparing his spell with the lengthy and complicated incantation.

Harry watched as his former Headmaster muttered in an unknown language under his breath, he had a bad feeling about this; he just didn't know what that feeling was.

There was also the fact that Harry was reluctant to attack his Caring Headmaster if he could prevent it, he would only become aggressive with the kindly Old man if he harmed either his daughter or his wife.

With a final syllable and a sharp thrust of his wand Dumbledore finished the incantation at last.

From his wand exploded a deep green curse which was ten times what he had been using before.

The magic smashed into Harry shield at an unbelievable speed and tore open the outer layer of it, not stopping the green light battered away at the Golden shield, weaken ing it by the second. At last Harry shield fell and when it did Albus went on the attck once more, launching intense balls of regular magic at his opponent with speed dwarfing the best of duellers.

Harry responded in earnest, dodging all the lights with race which could only be spawned inside elven beings. His movements were flawless but determined, determined to see him daughter alive at the end of the conflict with the amazingly powerful wizard.

Becoming worried over his child's safety Harry quickly waved his hand and his shield was once again in place, there was a silence in the room as he did this, obviously expecting to never again see the incredibly powerful defensive technique

Dumbledore looked up wearily at his nemesis; he was magically tired, having thrown a lot of power into that Ancient spell which he had found in the Tablets of Merlin. This couldn't be so. How was he able to cast another shield like the previous one when it took so much power to do so? The power it would take would be out of this world…

Harry took advantage of the lack in attention and threw his hand out at Dumbledore; an invisible force flew into Dumbledore throwing his unsuspecting self across the room and on to the floor where he remained still.

At this attack upon their leader the aurors and hit-wizards attacked as one, charging forward and issuing both magical and none magical attacks upon his person.

The magic as defected by the shield, but the melee attacks were not.

Ten aurors surrounded him, predatory glints in their eyes; they circled him as the others in the room tried to break his shield from a distance.

An impatient auror charged forward with surprising skill, it was obvious he had a certain degree of training. Harry calmly ducked his punch and then head-butted him in the face; he fell to the ground unconscious a second later.

Seeing one of their own go down, the other nine or so men charged forward. The first to reach was brought down with one swift kick to the face, the next a knee to the head, and another two, by two simultaneous punched to the temple area.

The remaining fighters regrouped but didn't stand much of a chance; this was until the last one remained.

He lunged forward and was met by a parry of the arm by Harry, who then spun around and, while grabbing one hand, grabbed the other one so that they were stood back to back, he then ducked down and threw his opponent over his head, where he landed on the floor with a small thud.

Not wasting any time he sprinted for the elevator of the atrium which was less then twenty metres away from his current position.

Bodies attempted to tackle him as he did so but he dodged and parried them all, and so it was that Harry reached the elevator and the doors soon became closed behind him.

The elevator was incredibly well warded so he stood little chance of being attacked once in it.

As the lift began to ascend a gigantic explosion rocked the lift Harry was in, small shards of glass and metal pierced through his now unprotected skin, he was only just able to turn his back to the assault to protect his daughter.

Looking down Harry saw the one person who had the capability to break the wards that quickly: Albus Dumbledore.


	16. ATTENTION!

Hey everyone…

It's been years since I posted anything on this story, but I have moved on with life and grown up...

HOWEVER…I do have my occasional moments when I fall back into reading/writing fanfiction and stuff of this nature…and ive been reading fanfiction throughout the day and decided to loggin for the first time in a VERY long time…

Lets just say I got reading reviews…and you've touched me quite a lot…

So Im proposing I will TRY and edit, relaunch this story…and add more chapters to it, who knows, finish it?

Well if you want me to do that I will do…But I appreciate this has been a long time and as such you may or may not get this chapter update/notice through by alert.

So just msg me back or review or something and if I get people wanting me to do it…I will update soon

All the best

Sam

P.s

I was YOUNG when I wrote this story…im now at university/working so I have less free time, BUT on the plus side for you guys…my writing will be to a higher standard

Now im going to go read this story of mine…because I barely remember the plot never mind what I wanted to do next

x


End file.
